


Deacury Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters they will contain the warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 97
Words: 39,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: A compilation of requests about Deacury that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.





	1. Artist and Muse

Anonymous asked: Freddie painting one of the girls for a class assignment and it being artsy af

Freddie felt her heart pounding hard in her chest, as she stood before her girlfriend. They haven’t even been living together for that long, she probably shouldn’t ask her to do something like that for her. Maybe it’s a little too much. If Joan would protest, that would be totally understandable. Because, in fact, it was a little too much. Maybe. Or maybe not…?

She snapped back from her insecure thoughts into reality by Joan waving her hand in front of her face, chuckling.

"Earth to Freddie! What did you want to ask me?”

Freddie swallowed thickly, a blush spreading on her cheeks. She bit her lip nervously, looking up at her girlfriend, who just smiled, with that adorable, gap-toothed smile of hers, and she felt her heart melting.

"Would you…I have a project. For one of my classes.” She breathed, fidgeting with her own hands until Joan stopped her by squeezing them gently.

"And?”

"And uhm…I need a model, a nude one, actually, erm… wouldyoubemymodel.” She squeezed out the last few words in one breath, gritting her teeth at how awkward it sounded.

Joan let out a hearty laugh, her eyes crinkling, and Freddie couldn’t help but smile back a little.

"I guess this meant that you are asking me to be your model for your project.” Joan grinned, squeezing Freddie’s hands a little tighter, encouragingly.

"Of course.”

Freddie’s eyes widened. Seriously? Was it that easy? She’s been agonizing over this for weeks? She couldn’t help but chuckle at her own ridiculousness.

''Wow, okay…but like…seriously? I mean, you don’t have to, it is kind of a big deal, since you’ll have to pose naked for god knows how long, and I know that…”

Joan grabbed her face, shutting her up by pressing a deep, meaningful kiss onto her lips.

"It’s completely fine, Freddie.” She reassured her, pressing another kiss, this time onto the tip of her nose.

"I’ll happily be your model.”

Freddie’s cheeks pinkened delightfully, her entire face lighting up, and that was the real masterpiece, Joan thought giddily.

Freddie couldn’t help but blush at the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend sitting before her with her legs crossed, and completely naked. Of course, they’ve been seen each other naked plenty of times before, and Freddie wasn’t exactly a blushing virgin, but this was different. There was a new sense of vulnerability there, Joan being observed and picked apart like that. Freddie felt her heart flutter happily in her chest, when she thought about what her professor said: that there has to be a profound trust between artist and model for it to actually work. There it was, that trust he was talking about. Joan offered herself on a silver platter, completely open and without any shame, because she trusted Freddie. This thought almost managed to knock the brush out of her hands for a second.

"You really are a great model.” Freddie smiled, looking up at Joan over the canvas. Joan’s smile didn’t falter, not wanting to ruin the pose for Freddie, but her eyes lit up brighter.

"You can talk, you know.” Freddie laughed, making her girlfriend chuckle. "The sketches of your face are mostly done, I need to color in a little bit and that’s it.”

"What is the project, exactly?” Joan asked, her eyes and voice full of unmasked interest, that made Freddie tingle all over. Her former girlfriends usually didn’t care about her artistic tendencies too much; they might have complimented her on one of her drawings, but they weren’t as invested in it as Joan was.

"You’ll see.” Freddie answered with a secretive little smirk. Joan grinned, shaking her head.

"Pretty sure it’s not only naked chicks in a dorm room.”

Freddie laughed, wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand, smearing some paint over it in the process, and it was such and endearing sight, Joan could barely contain herself from standing up and walking over there to pull her into a deep kiss.

"You’ll see.” Freddie said again, making Joan roll her eyes with a fond smile.

"You’re going to be the death of me.” She chuckled, her own heart skipping a few beats upon seeing the dreamy expression on Freddie’s face.

"Well, that’s mutual.” The black-haired girl answered quietly, but the way her eyes were shining, spoke volumes.

The brush seemed to live a life on its own, as if Freddie didn’t even have to work: it was fuelled by the beauty of Joan, skimming over the canvas easily, conjuring up the image of her beautiful girlfriend with light, confident strokes, every nook and cranny on her body coming alive just like how they actually looked on her. Freddie was just dreaming it onto the canvas, her own feelings and thoughts projecting onto it, painting Joan as she saw her: a graceful, magnificent creature that was so perfect, sometimes she felt like she didn’t even deserve to touch her, to breath her scent in, to call her her own, and herself Joan’s.

The colors were shining brightly, brighter than they looked on the palette, but Freddie didn’t mind: this is exactly how she loved Joan. Brightly, in full, rich colors.

She had paint smeared all over her face by the time she was finished. Joan has dressed up in the meantime, since Freddie told her that she only needed to fix a few things here and there so she didn’t actually have to sit so still anymore, but she still didn’t allow her girlfriend to see the end product. Not until it was just as perfect as her.

Freddie leaned back on her stool, eyes skimming over the picture, a little smile tugging on her lips. She was sure of her own abilities, she knew her paintings were almost like photographs, everything wonderfully complex and realistic, but this one was something else. This could easily be her best one yet.

"It’s done.” She announced, her heart beating loudly as Joan appeared next to her.

She wasn’t the only one whose heart was acting a little weird, because Joan felt hers swell at least three sizes up.

On the painting, she wasn’t sitting on a couch, she was sitting on a large rock, surrounded by endless greens of trees and bushes, her body was basically one with the landscape. Her wavy hair was painted as a waterfall, falling down her shoulders gracefully, merging into the snow-white skin of her torso and the forest around her. It was an ethereal picture, the most breathtaking one she has ever seen. Not just made by Freddie, but literally ever.

She looked down at her girlfriend who was chewing on her bottom lip nervously, clearly waiting for her to finally react. And that, she did, by leaning down to press their lips together, her hands cradling the back of Freddie’s head, caressing the silky tresses.

"The project is called Love & Nature.” Freddie whispered against her lips softly.

"I chose the waterfall, because this is what you remind me of: a perfect mix of wildness that knocks me off my feet and makes me fall into the deep, and calmness, surrounding me with all the safety I need. And your voice is very relaxing, just like the sound of the waterfall.”

Joan felt her face hurt by how wide her smile was as she brushed a stray hair out of Freddie’s face.

"It’s beautiful. You are a fantastic artist, Freddie.”

Freddie blushed even deeper, leaning her head on Joan’s chest. "And you’re a fantastic Muse.”

They kissed again, lips and tongues creating new art, dancing along each other as they breathed in one another, getting lost in the feeling of two sides of the same coin, Artist and Muse, wrapping up in each other’s embrace.


	2. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, breast-play

Anonymous asked: Sex in front of mirror? Any pairing from the King girls. ;)

Two long, slightly calloused fingers slipped inside her right away, making Freddie moan softly and push back against them.

Joan’s lips travelled over her shoulders, pressing little kisses into the soft skin, occasionally nipping at there with her teeth, making her shudder. The bassist’s breath was hot against her neck and cheeks, when she whispered into her ears:

"Watch yourself.”

Freddie felt herself blush deeply. She weakly lifted her head, coming face to face with her flushed expression in the mirror. She looked absolutely wrecked already: her face was red, her hair mussled, dark hickeys covering her neck and chest. Joan grinned smugly at her in the mirror, and Freddie couldn’t help a little moan from escaping. She liked being fucked from behind, the only disadvantage of that was that she couldn’t see her girlfriends face, and she also couldn’t see hers. Well, Joan was truly a genius, coming up with the idea of putting up a mirror at the end of their bed, allowing them to see the other’s face perfectly.

"You’re so beautiful.” Joan breathed softly, one of her hands sneaking forward to fondle Freddie’s breasts, thumb brushing over a hard, swollen nipple teasingly, making the singer buck her hips back against her hand.

"Do you like what you see?” She rasped, her fingers slowly pumping in and out of her girlfriend. Freddie nodded, biting her lip. It was kind of strange, seeing her own face during sex, but it was also really exciting, especially because she could see, how turned on Joan was by looking at her.

"You always look so beautiful, when I fuck you. You make the hottest fucking expressions. You were absolutely made for it, made for me.”

She pinched Freddie’s nipple between her fingers, rolling it slowly. Freddie gasped, rolling her hips back against the slow, almost lazy thrusts. Her grip tightened on the sheets when she felt Joan’s fingertips brush against her G-spot, letting out a quiet whimper, squeezing her eyes shut in bliss.

"No, no, no.” Joan tutted softly, kissing along her spine. "Watch yourself in the mirror, Freddie.”

Freddie obliged with a little whine, but she wasn’t really watching herself. She was watching Joan, who was biting her lip, her face as flushed as Freddie’s, her body tense like she had to physically restrain herself from touching her own, heated parts. She was gorgeous; her strong, muscular arms tightening as she moved inside Freddie, eyebrows knitted together in concentration, her tongue sneaking out to wet her lips. Her nipples were rock-hard, and Freddie desperately wanted to twist around and lick them. Joan shook her hair out of her face, the long, auburn wavy locks falling behind her shoulders like the most graceful waterfall.

"I love you.” Freddie whimpered, seemingly out of nowhere and Joan chuckled, pressing a soft kiss just above her hip.

"I love you too.”

Her fingers were now directly aiming at Freddie’s G-spot, caressing the swollen bundle of nerves with the tips of them, coaxing a breathless gasp out of Freddie.

Joan’s other hand was still playing with her breast, squeezing it softly with a smug little grin, clearly enjoying being able to see them while she took Freddie from behind.

"I’m glad I can see your gorgeous tits jiggle like this.” She admitted what Freddie has already guessed, making the singer chuckle, a little out of breath.

Her entire body shuddered in pleasure when Joan’s hand left her tit to rub at her clit slowly, circling it with the tip of her finger, pressing down for good measure. Freddie moaned, louder than before, clenching around her fingers tightly.

"Deaky…please…”

"Shh, I’ve got you.” Joan murmured into her skin softly, peppering kisses all over her back again. Freddie could see her own reflection looking like she was about to explode from the pleasure, and she also felt it. She was slowly getting close, the almost painfully slow love-making building up her orgasm a little faintly, but not exactly faint enough for her to ignore.

Joan suddenly pulled out, and Freddie let out a broken little sob. She felt so empty, pushing back on nothing desperately until Joan softly shushed her.

"Kneel up.” She commanded softly and Freddie did, scrambling up on her knees, blushing deeply when she saw in the mirror that wetness was dripping onto the pillow underneath her, that was used to prop up her hips.

Joan was inside her again in a matter of seconds, and she let out a relieved sigh. Joan propped her chin up on her shoulder, her eyes dangerously dark.

"Play with your tits.” She ordered her again, and Freddie wasted no time grabbing her breasts with both of her hands, kneading them intensely while looking into Joan’s eyes in the mirror deeply, not wanting to break eye-contact at all.

''Fuck, Freddie…good girl.” Joan moaned, her own hips bucking forward on their own accord, and Freddie could see that her free hand slid between her own legs, not being able to restrain herself anymore.

Freddie moaned loudly, panting as she started teasing her own nipples, pinching and pulling on them, making Joan’s mouth water at the sight.

Both of Joan’s hands sped up, rubbing her own clit furiously while fucking into Freddie faster and harder, her own lips parting on breathless moans and groans.

Freddie twisted her own nipples harshly, her entire body jerking from the painful pleasure and Joan swore, closing her teeth around the soft skin of Freddie’s shoulder, marking her up there as well.

Freddie came with a wail, clenching around Joan’s fingers almost painfully, head thrown back and pinching her nipples once more with a very obscene sounding little moan, and that was enough for Joan to finally reach her own completion, crying out into Freddie’s shoulder as the waves of her orgasm washed through her.

She pulled out after a few seconds of pulling herself together, wrapping her arms around Freddie and pulling her with herself, lying back against the pillows, Freddie resting her head on her rapidly rising and falling chest.

"That mirror…was a great idea.” Freddie admitted with a deep sigh, glancing at their extremely fucked-out looking reflection. Joan chuckled, pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"You were an excellent sight, I have to admit.” She murmured quietly into Freddie’s hair, making her smile.

"So were you.” Freddie turned her head and planted a soft kiss onto her girlfriend’s lips, smiling even wider when Joan hummed sleepily into the kiss.

The bassist was out like a log in the span of a few seconds-she couldn’t exactly deny that later, since now Freddie could see everything in the mirror.

She smiled at her own reflection one more time, before her eyes also started slipping close.


	3. Oblivious idiots

Anonymous asked: Has there been a deacury ask yet? Freddie is a cheerleader that tries her best to get the attention of football star Joan. Regina, who knows them both, thinks her friends are embarrassing.

Regina was pretty sure from where she was observing the scene before her on the bleachers, that Freddie is absolutely going to break her neck if she keeps that up.

She was doing straight-up acrobatics right there, twisting her body in a way that Regina thought wasn’t even humanly possible. It’s not like Freddie suddenly wanted to improve her cheerleading skills out of nowhere. She was making a complete fool out of herself, only to finally get the attention of that gorgeous quarterback that didn’t seem to notice her at all.

Freddie has had a crush on Joan for long months now, and Regina had to listen to her whine all the time about how hot Joan’s muscular arms were, and how pretty she was, and how Freddie would sell her soul to the devil if it meant getting a speck of attention from her.

Those two were painfully oblivious. Regina was assigned as Joan’s lab partner in chemistry, so she had some time to get to know her and make friends with her. Joan wasn’t as straightforward about being head over heels for the co-captain of the cheerleader team as Freddie was about her own crush, but everytime Freddie walked past her, she looked like a cartoon figure with her eyes basically bulging out of her head. Drooling was the only thing missing.

Regina tried to explain the both of them, that their feelings seemed very much mutual, but they always waved her off, not believing that the subject of their desire truly noticed them, so Regina just let them suffer with an exasperated sigh, and an ''I tried!” neon sign basically floating above her head.

It was so painfully obvious now, that Freddie was mixing elements of cheerleading and some sort of exotic dance, because she desperately wanted to get Joan’s attention. She even ditched her proper training clothes for an extremely skimpy, low-cut top and booty shorts, none of them which seemed very practical on the last rehearsal before the big game tomorrow. But of course, Freddie clearly wasn’t aiming for practicality. She was aiming for Joan’s jaw to drop, which it did, staring at Freddie like she wanted to eat her up (or out) right there. She practically tripped over her own foot on the field, causing her coach to snap at her.

"I hope your eyes will stay on the ball tomorrow, Deacon, otherwise we’re doomed. Stop ogling the cheerleaders.”

Joan blushed deeply, nodding, but her eyes immediately returned back to Freddie’s gorgeous curves like what the coach said didn’t quite reach her mind.

Freddie chose this moment to look up, her eyes meeting Joan’s and she immediately tripped over as if on command, landing face first into the grass.

Regina buried her face in her hands, basically flaming from all the second hand embarrassment.

Joan ignored her coach and teammates’ shouting and ran off on autopilot to where Freddie was in the process of trying to scramble back up, the other cheerleaders only rolling their eyes at her. She wasn’t subtle at all, pretty much everyone noticed she was making a fool out of herself for the hot quarterback.

"Are you okay?” Joan asked, her voice full of concern as she dropped to her knees next to Freddie. The cheerleader looked up, gawking.

"I’m…fine.” She breathed, her face going as red as an overripe tomato. Joan cleared her throat a little awkwardly, reaching out her hand for Freddie to take.

"Do you…uhm…need help getting up?”

"Yes!” Freddie answered a little too eagerly, her fingers tingling when she intertwined them with Joan’s. Her heart skipped a few beats when she felt how easily Joan pulled her back on her feet. God, she was so strong.

They were still holding onto each other’s hands, Joan’s eyes glued to Freddie’s face like she was admiring a beautiful piece of artwork, and Freddie felt herself blush deeper, her heart pounding so hard she was afraid it will explode.

"Deacon! Get back on the field now, or you’re not playing tomorrow!” The football coach yelled, making Joan finally snap out of her haze and let go of Freddie’s hand, running back to the field.

The cheerleaders’ coach also scolded Freddie for risking her physical health a day before the big match, but she barely heard her. She was dreaming awake already, imagining she was still holding Joan’s hand.

Regina groaned on the bleachers, rolling her eyes at the two oblivious idiots.

"Hey, uhm…Freddie, right?”

Freddie whipped around, her heart almost jumping out of her chest when she saw the car pulling over to her, Joan sitting behind the wheel.

"Oh, hey, Joan.” She greeted her with an overconfident tone, but her body turned into mush when Joan smiled at her shyly.

"Do you need a ride? Or…we can grab a burger somewhere on the way, if you’d like?”

Her voice was so adorably uncertain for someone so strong and Freddie couldn’t help but laugh softly.

"I shouldn’t make myself bloated before tomorrow…you know, that outfit is…”

Joan let out an audible little groan, nodding quickly.

"Erm, yeah.”

Freddie grinned.

"But you know what? Fuck it. I’d like it.”

Joan’s face immediately lit up, reaching over to open the door for Freddie.

They barely talked on the way to the diner, because they were so excited, if they tried to speak it would only come out in high-pitched squeals. But it didn’t really matter, because the huge grins on their faces already promised good things to come.

Regina raised her fist triumphantly in the air, when she saw the text on her phone that night:

_ Blondie!!!!!!!! _

_ Joan took me out on a date! I mean, I guess it was a date, we ate a craft burger and we talked a lot! She’s so cute I’m dying! And she kissed my cheek and said she looks forward to tomorrow’s game because I’ll be there cheering them on!!!!!! <3 _

Finally.


	4. Complicated Spaghetti

Anonymous asked: Joan trying to teach either Freddie or Regina to cook

Joan laughed heartily as Freddie spilled the tomato sauce on her white shirt the second she opened the can.

The shorter woman whined, inspecting the damage with an overdramatic pout, and Joan couldn’t resist pressing a comforting little kiss onto her lips.

"You’re so clumsy.” Joan chuckled, making Freddie whine in response.

"Why are you laughing at my misery!?”

Joan just laughed again, pinching Freddie’s cheek softly. She looked like a kid that was just about to throw a mighty tantrum, and to be honest, it was quite adorable.

"You’re right, I’m sorry, Munchkin.” Joan pressed another kiss onto Freddie’s lips as a peace offering, grinning in triumph when she felt Freddie sigh and melt into the kiss.

Freddie whined lowly when Joan eventually pulled away, her girlfriend bopping her nose gently.

"Alright, babe. Turn on the stove for me, will you?”

Freddie swallowed audibly, and Joan laughed again. Her girlfriend was so incompetent in the kitchen, but it was truly adorable.

She followed Freddie’s movements with watchful eyes as she was inspecting the stove with a suspicious look on her face, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Almost an entire minute has passed, and she was still just staring at the stove like it was some sort of mythical monster.

''Well?” Joan nudged her softly, grinning when Freddie huffed, reaching for the first button she could find and twisting it. Joan stepped closer to inspect her work, chuckling softly.

"That’s the oven. It’s literally written above the button.”

"Why don’t you do it, then?” Freddie whined, turning it off and trying to find another one that could suffice.

"Because I know, how to do that. Remember, I’m the one teaching you, right?”

Freddie nodded coyly, sighing.

"But…why are there so many buttons?”

Joan grinned, gently patting Freddie’s hip until she stepped to the side, turning the stove on instead of her clumsy girlfriend.

"Okay. So what do you have to do now?” Joan asked, pulling Freddie close, resting her hands on her girlfriend’s butt. Freddie chewed on her bottom lip, trying to remember the steps.

"I have to wait for the water to boil.” She said, a proud little smile appearing on her face, and Joan pecked her lips as a reward.

"Very good. And what do you have to do, so the water won’t run out?”

Freddie frowned, looking at the pot, then back to Joan.

"I…have to keep watching it?” She tried, squealing happily when Joan dropped a kiss onto the tip of her nose.

"Yes, that’s right. But you also have to do something else.”

Freddie was thinking for a few moments, trying to come up with the answer. Boiling water, making sure she’s always around to see if it was about run out…

"The lid!” Freddie chirped triumphantly, sighing in delight against Joan’s lips when she was pulled into another deep kiss as a reward.

"You’re going to be a very good cook one day.” Joan grinned, following Freddie’s movements with her eyes as she covered the pot with the lid, looking inside just to make Joan proud by how attentive she was.

"I doubt it.” Freddie snorted, burrowing back into Joan’s arms. "It’s your thing, darling.”

Joan smiled, kissing the top of her head, enjoying the smell of shampoo and just pure Freddie on the silky locks of black hair.

"It’s kind of complicated too.” Freddie added, nosing along her neck. "And boring.”

Joan laughed into her hair, wrapping her arms tighter around her.

"We’re only making spaghetti. Imagine something more complex.”

"I don’t wanna imagine it.” Freddie groaned. "Maybe I can help you sometimes with pasta and stuff, but I think I leave the more complicated meals to you.”

Joan grinned in agreement.

It was definitely going to be for the better.


	5. Dance With Me

Anonymous asked: 😃 Deaky lets Freddie drag her into dancing with her in a party She gets so into it she actually starts lifting Freddie up in the air and it's when they start crushing on each other then 👏

Freddie has been whining "come on, dance with me” for at least the fifteenth time that evening when Joan finally gave in with a defeated little huff.

Freddie squealed happily, grabbing her hand and dragging her onto the dancefloor. Joan tried not to think about how just the fact that Freddie was holding her hand made her skin tingle all over warmly.

And about other things as well, like how freaking hot Freddie was in that extremely deeply cut out purple sequined top, her ample breasts looking like they were about to spill out of her shirt every time she moved, and Joan bit the inside of her mouth, trying to chase away that absolutely sinful mental image. Those ridiculously tight leather pants also didn’t help her case, accentuating the gorgeous curve of Freddie’s hips, her shapely legs and her round bum. She was almost as tall as Joan in her high heels, her face only a few inches away from Joan’s as she wrapped her arms around her neck, carefree.

Joan swallowed thickly, lamely putting her own hands on Freddie’s hips, her brain screaming when the hem of the top slipped up a little, and her fingers touched warm skin instead.

She didn’t even know what she was doing, her body moving on autopilot, but apparently, Freddie didn’t seem to mind it at all.

"You’re actually a really good dancer.” Freddie smiled, her eyes shining. "How come we never danced before?”

"I don’t know…” Joan croaked, her heart pounding with full speed when Freddie grinned, her teeth on full display.

"Well, I’m really glad you gave in.” Freddie said softly, her cheeks pinkening delightfully. Joan tried really hard not to think about what this expression meant.

The next song was fast and upbeat, the rhythm pulsating in their veins and Joan grinned, a new wave of determination and courage hitting her. Well, Freddie wanted to dance, and she’s damn well going to show her she made the right decision leading Joan to the dancefloor.

She grabbed Freddie’s hand and twirled her around, making the other woman giggle in delight. Seeing Freddie so happy was really all the encouragement Joan needed.

She kept twirling and spinning Freddie around, not letting her adjust to the rhythm before she surprised her with another move, and Freddie kept laughing and sqealing all the while, clearly enjoying the situation to the max.

Before Freddie could strike back with her own moves, Joan grabbed her waist and lifted her in the air, Freddie screaming as she wrapped her arms tighter around Joan, closing her eyes as Joan spun them around.

Joan let Freddie back on the ground, finishing the song with dipping Freddie low. They were so close to each other’s face now, it made both of their hearts race.

Freddie was flushed, and clearly not just because of the exhaustion. Her eyes were shining with an emotion Joan didn’t recognize, but she knew she liked it.

She slowly pulled Freddie steady back on her feet, her arms seemingly glued around her friend’s waist, unable to pull away. But Freddie also didn’t make any effort to untangle herself, instead, she grabbed onto Joan’s shoulders like she was dizzy. And she was, but not because of all that spinning around.

"You’re really strong…” Freddie said softly, biting her lip, and maybe it was Joan’s imagination, but it looked like she was a little out of breath, if the quick rising and falling of her gorgeous chest was anything to go by. Not like Joan was ogling that, or anything.

''Erm…yeah.” Joan croaked out, her brain turning into mush, unable to say anything coherent. Freddie blushed even deeper.

The next song was a pretty sensual one, and Joan almost advised to go back to the stall and wait for another one to come on, but she didn’t have the chance to do that, because Freddie turned around in her arms, one hand reaching behind herself to wrap around Joan’s neck, her hips slowly grinding back against her crotch, her leather-clad ass humping back just at the right place, and Joan wanted to scream.

Her own hands came up to rest on Freddie’s hips again, her heart pounding so hard she was afraid Freddie would hear it, but a little smile was playing on her lips.

Thank God she agreed to dance with Freddie.


	6. Hands Off The Muscles

Anonymous asked: A prompt if you are free! Joan and Freddie are on vacation to the beach! A couple of girls get flirty/too close to Joan, and Freddie gets JEALOUS and goes to show them her girlfriend is taken! Joan finds her very cute and sexy. 

Joan was an extremely hot sight in her bikini, that was without a doubt, and Freddie couldn’t help but swoon from where she was reclining on her sunbed, sipping away at her Margarita while her girlfriend was collecting shells for her in the shallow water.

Joan has been in her best form for a while now, her arms more toned than ever, her abs perfectly chiseled; no wonder Freddie spent so much time ogling her muscles and kissing all over them whenever she had the chance. But who could blame her? She was a simple lesbian, suffering cardiac arrests whenever a girl proved to be strong. And her girlfriend definitely was, so Freddie was one hell of a lucky woman.

She hummed appreciatively when Joan bent over for another shell, her butt looking positively delicious. Freddie really wanted to walk over to her and and just kiss the soul out of her sexy girlfriend, but watching the show was just as great, and Freddie felt like a true queen, lazing under her umbrella and raking her eyes over Joan-not a position she wanted to leave soon.

She was forced to do that, eventually.

Two girls appeared next to Joan, smiling at her brightly and Freddie already felt pricks of jealousy jabbing into her heart, but she decided to play it cool. For now, at least. But that obviously didn’t mean she wasn’t gonna keep very watchful eyes on them.

Joan, ever the kind and shy soul smiled back, saying something to the other two that Freddie couldn’t quite hear from her little hangout. The girls giggled, and Freddie felt her blood starting to boil inside her veins.

It was probably her imagination, but it seemed very much like Joan just flexed on purpose, making one of the girls let out an audible gasp, looking Joan over like she was just a piece of meat at the market. Freddie gritted her teeth, growling low in her throat. Joan was hers. What the hell are those two fuckers doing ogling her like that!?

Joan laughed softly, a sound that never failed to make Freddie’s heart flutter, but this time, it just made her angry. Joan’s adorable laughter, the one where she revealed that extremely cute gap in her teeth and her eyes were all crinkley, was only reserved to her. Not pretty strangers on the beach, but her only. Why is Joan laughing and chatting with those two, anyway? She usually wasn’t that chatty with new people she just met, and that was a thought that didn’t exactly comfort Freddie.

She finally reached her breaking point when one of the girls reached out and touched Joan’s arm, and yes, her girlfriend was actually flexing now, and Freddie’s mind was swimming in a red fog as she slammed her empty glass down on the little camping table next to her, getting up with all the determination she had, strodding over to the small group with a forced, bright smile on her face.

"Hello. Who are your new friends, darling?” Freddie purred, brushing against Joan’s side, her hand possessively stroking over her girlfriend’s defined abs. She felt it with triumph, that Joan immediately wrapped her arms around her, holding her tighter against her side.

"This is Tabitha and CeCe.” Joan answered simply, clearly completely oblivious to why Freddie was slithering against her side like she was just about to pole dance on her body, all the while wearing an almost maniac grin.

"I’m Freddie, Joan’s girlfriend.” Freddie announced proudly before any of them could speak, puffing out her chest, snickering a little when she saw that the two girls were clearly not as ample in that area as she was. Sorry ladies, only the one with the biggest tits gets the prize.

"Oh, so it’s you Joan was gushing about!” One of the girls said with a smile, and Freddie felt herself falter. She looked up at Joan uncertainly, who just grinned back.

"We were asking for her workout routine.” The other girl admitted. "We’re having our wedding next month, and we want a choreography for the dance where we could lift each other, and she seemed pretty strong and we needed some tips.”

"Uhm…congratulations…” Freddie choked out, her cheeks flaming. Shit. She marched over here looking like an angry cat about to piss around her territory, for nothing. She wished the ocean would swallow her whole.

Fortunately, the two girls didn’t seem to make a big ordeal of the whole awkward situation and said goodbye with a kind smile after some time, leaving Freddie boiling in embarrassment and Joan cackling next to her.

"Did I sense some jealousy here?” Joan tutted, nuzzling Freddie’s cheek who snorted, still looking like she was about to light on fire.

"But they looked like they were about to go down on you right here!” Freddie defended herself, pouting when Joan laughed.

"You know I’d never exchange you going down on me for anyone else.” Joan mused, and Freddie couldn’t help a proud smile from spreading out on her face.

"You better not.” Freddie answered with a cheeky wink, squealing happily when Joan pressed a kiss onto the tip of her nose.

"You’re so cute when you’re all huffy.” Joan chuckled, pressing another kiss, this time onto Freddie’s cheeks who crossed her arms with a childish pout.

"Am not!”

"Yes, you are.” Joan pressed their lips together, Freddie immediately melting in her arms, her hands absentmindedly brushing over Joan’s toned muscles, making her roll her eyes with a fond smile.

Freddie pulled back with a wide grin, her eyes taking the sight of her girlfriend in.

Yeah, this was all hers. She really was so fucking lucky.


	7. Crush

Anonymous asked: Joan tries to hide her crush on Freddie and spoilers alert unsuccessful wwwwww Yet Freddie finds her all that more endearing :)

"My eyes are up here, darling.”

Joan’s face immediately became as red as an overripe tomato, and for a second Freddie thought she was going to have an aneurysm right there. The bassist spluttered something completely uncoherent, and Freddie couldn’t help but grin.

She caught Joan in the act of staring at her cleavage. Again. She was truly adorable, trying to hide her very much obvious crush on Freddie but failing at it quite miserably.

Freddie has noticed Joan wasn’t exactly neutral towards her ever since she joined the band, but in the past few months, it just became even more obvious. She found herself being stared at often, watchful eyes following her every move from under those cute, soft bangs. Everytime she talked to Joan, the brunette seemed to be hanging on her every word, looking down at Freddie like she was the center of the universe, and Freddie would have lied if she said that didn’t make her heart flutter happily inside her chest.

Because, of course, she just so happened to reciprocate Joan’s feelings. She was just better at hiding it.

Also, Freddie wanted to be over one hundred percent sure before she would made a move. It has happened before, her misunderstanding the signals, revealing her true feelings for someone while they were simply being nice, which Freddie took as flirting. So now she knew better, than to fall on her face.

Her plan of making sure included being basically all over Joan every time they performed on stage. She made sure to grind her butt against her crotch just right, leaning so close to her face that their lips almost touched, making bedroom eyes at the bassist all the while. Joan looked like she was dying in moments like these, not knowing what to do with herself when the hot singer kept bending over in front of her, pushing her ass or her boobs into her face. And those stage costumes…because, of course, Freddie made sure to wear the most revealing outfits, knowing they would drive Joan crazy. They did, all the time, much to Freddie’s amusement.

Freddie was wearing another not exactly modest looking top right now, one that barely contained her ample breasts, thanks to the fact it was definitely smaller than it should have been, the buttons straining so much Freddie skipped doing the first few, putting her gorgeous cleavage on display. And Joan, the poor thing was staring at her chest like she was starving and Freddie was a delicious meal. It was a wonder she wasn’t drooling.

"Everything okay? You look a little strange.” Freddie said, making sure to mask her amusement with concern, acting oblivious. She was really cruel, playing this game with Joan, but she enjoyed basking in the feeling of being so desired by someone she also liked. And, again, Joan trying to pretend like she wouldn’t go down on Freddie right there, right now was absolutely hilarious.

"Uhm…I-I’m fine.” Joan stuttered, physically forcing herself to look into Freddie’s eyes instead of somewhere less decent. Freddie grinned smugly, leaning forward slowly, pushing her breasts out as much as she could, the material protesting against the stretch, and poor Joan let out a barely audible whimper.

"I was thinking,” Freddie started, putting on her most seductive expression,

"Maybe we could grab something tonight? I heard there’s a really great place just down the block, they just opened.”

Joan squeaked, her eyes becoming the size of dinner plates.

"Really?” She asked, her voice an absolutely endearing mix of innocent and overly hopeful, and Freddie’s smile softened, the smug grin being replaced by a genuine, happy smile.

"Yes. If you want to.”

"Of course I want to!” Joan replied a little too eagerly, and she seemed to notice that too, because she swallowed thickly, trying to keep her composure.

"I mean…it would be great. I’d like to grab you… uh, something with you.”

The almost slip of the tongue made Freddie let out a delighted laugh, which was a mistake, because the sudden movement of her chest made the already suffering buttons on her shirt give in, popping off and the shirt slipping further apart, revealing even more and Joan choked on her own spit, going into a coughing fit, her face even redder than before, and now Freddie was actually scared she was going to kill her crush with her beauty.

Joan finally caught her breath again after a few moments of spluttering, Freddie patting her back with one hand, while the other was covering herself as much as she was able to. She didn’t plan on that to happen, so now she managed to make herself miserable as well.

"Are you okay?” Freddie asked softly and Joan nodded, clearing her throat awkardly. Her eyes lingered towards Freddie’s chest again, but she managed not to spit her lungs out this time.

"Uhm…do you need my jacket?” She asked, her voice adorably shy. Freddie felt herself blush at the premise of wearing one of Joan’s clothes. She nodded coyly, and Joan shrugged off her jacket quickly, wrapping Freddie up in it, and this movement almost resembled a hug, which made both of their hearts skip a few beats.

"Thank you.” Freddie smiled, pulling it closer to her body, sighing happily. "It smells like you.”

Joan blushed again, but a small smile was tugging at her lips.

"Is that…a good thing?” She asked, biting her lip. Freddie grinned.

"Very good, yes.”

The smile that lit up Joan’s face was so beautiful, now Freddie was the one who felt like having a heart attack.

"Alright…see you at 8, in front of your house, perhaps?”

"Perfect. I look forward to it.” Joan answered, her face almost splitting by her huge grin.

Freddie smiled back, her heart beating faster.

So, it seemed like, she couldn’t really misunderstand the signs here. It was way too obvious.


	8. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: angst

Anonymous asked: I’m really sorry but I need some angst. Just something where in a huge argument someone says something totally uncalled for and the other person can’t help but take it to heart? Any ship is fine! 💚

Freddie wasn’t exactly sure why the whole argument has started-it was possibly triggered by that stupid article, which called Joan the least attractive member of the band, but honestly, Freddie didn’t really feel like she was to be blamed for that, since she wasn’t a fucking journalist, and yet, it was her, whom Joan took her frustrations out on.

She has been boiling over it for days now, and it didn’t even matter how many times Freddie has tried to cheer her up-nothing seemed to be working. Instead, the whole situation was getting worse and worse and it was clear, that the already ticking bomb will blow up in their faces soon.

And it did.

They were supposed to go out that night, and Joan was wearing a really nice blazer, her hair up in a lovely braid, and she was a truly endearing sight, so Freddie was completely honest when she complimented her, but Joan just growled something in response.

Freddie let out a deep sigh, nervously fidgeting with her hands as she watched her girlfriend slump down into a chair with an annoyed expression.

"Darling.” Freddie started softly, flinching when Joan rolled her eyes. She took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself a little before she continued.

"Is this still about that article?”

Joan let out a bitter chuckle, looking up at Freddie with dark eyes.

"So what if it is?”

Freddie sighed, lowering herself onto the chair next to hers. She felt her chest tighten uncomfortably.

"Love, why do you listen to them? You’re beautiful.”

Joan groaned, thumping on the table with anxious fingers.

"It’s not even about that, actually.”

Freddie raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What do you mean, then?”

Joan turned towards her again, but Freddie kind of wished she didn’t do that, because her eyes were all but shooting arrows at her, like it was her fault that some asshole couldn’t handle seeing a woman without makeup.

"Oh, I don’t know.” Joan said in a mocking tone, and Freddie felt the blood run cold in her veins at her voice.

"Maybe because you’re stealing the limelight all the fucking time, ’dahling’.” She added with an overexaggerated accent, mimicking Freddie’s voice in the most offensive way possible.

This felt like daggers were pushed right into Freddie’s heart, and she felt her body shaking with the pain and anger that was slowly boiling up inside her.

"I’m the singer, of course I’m mostly front and centre…”

"But you don’t have to be!” Joan shouted, and Freddie felt incredibly small under her raised voice. She hated arguments so much, especially with people she cared about.

"You don’t even care, if the rest of us gets anything! It’s all me me me all the time!”

"That is not true!” Freddie finally snapped back, tears gathering up in her eyes. Joan scoffed, shaking her head.

"Really? Because it doesn’t feel like it.”

"Joan.” Freddie whimpered, getting more angry with herself than with Joan for losing her temper too. "It’s not my fault that someone wrote that stupid article. I love you, and I think you’re the most beautiful woman on this Earth, and you cannot blame me for…”

"Stop trying to explain, you’re not really good at that anyways.” Joan mocked, not even seeing the tell-tale wobbling of Freddie’s lower lip over her the fog of her anger.

"I mean, you have it so fucking easy! You open that pretty little mouth of yours, and everyone is already on their knees before you! I could bend backwards, and still no one would care!”

"I care…a lot of people care…” Freddie started, weakly, but she was cut off again.

"…but it’s not even surprising, that people care so much about you, right?”

Freddie let out a choked little sound, trying to open her mouth to say something, but she wasn’t spared from Joan’s final blow:

"You put your huge tits on display and dress like a fucking prostitute, of course the focus is always on you.”

This was the point Freddie decided she didn’t really feel like getting pumped full of Joan’s venom anymore and she stood up, pushing her chair backwards and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

It took a few seconds for Joan to come down from her rage-induced high and realized what she just did. She clamped her hands over mouth in horror, letting out a strangled cry into her hands. Fuck. She really did it this time. She hurt the person she loved the most in the entire world.

After about twenty minutes, Joan knocked on the bedroom door. No answer came. She swallowed around the lump in her throat, opening the door and shuffling inside, her heart breaking when she saw Freddie curled up into a tiny ball on the bed, sniffling.

Joan lowered herself onto the bed, gently touching Freddie’s arm. Her girlfriend didn’t flinch away, but her eyes were awfully empty besides the painful tears glistening in them.

Joan laid down slowly, curling around Freddie and wrapping her arms around her, burying her face in her hair, her own tears prickling her eyes.

"I’m sorry…” She whispered brokenly into Freddie’s neck, body shaking with the force she was trying to hold back her sobs.

Freddie let out a pathetic choked up sound, one hand coming up to lace their fingers together, and this single movement made Joan let out a grateful sigh.

She didn’t get away with that so easily, obviously. They definitely had to talk about a lot of things concerning their relationship.


	9. Fight Part 2 (Making Up)

Anonymous asked: Oh no, can we please see Joan properly making it up to Freddie after lashing out like that? 😭

The bed was extremely cold like that, with them not cuddling up to each other as usual. Freddie and Joan spent the night with their backs turned on each other, both of them getting about one or maybe two hours of sleep each, their minds whirring loudly as the events from earlier kept them up.

When Freddie woke up in the morning, head pounding from spending most of her awake moments silently weeping, the first thing she noticed is that Joan wasn’t in the bed with her. She didn’t have too much time to overthink it before her girlfriend appeared in the doorway, carefully balancing a tray that was stacked full with delicious-smelling pancakes and two steaming cups of tea.

Joan shot her a small, uncertain smile, as if to ask whether she was allowed to make a gesture like this right now. She definitely overstepped a line the evening prior, and knew that she had to make up to Freddie with way more than a few pancakes.

As if Freddie could read her mind, she nodded, sitting up against the headboard, pulling the blanket up to her neck, almost like covering herself, which definitely didn’t fail to get Joan’s attention.

"Morning.” Joan said quietly, lowering herself onto the bed, putting the tray down.

"I made some breakfast.”

Freddie just nodded again, chewing on her bottom lip anxiously. Joan swallowed audibly before she started speaking.

"Freddie, about last night…”

The sharp intake of breath indicated that Freddie was already (or more like, still) distressed about the topic, but she didn’t make any effort to stop Joan.

Joan scurried a little closer, careful not to knock over the tray. She fidgeted with her hands nervously, trying to find the next words.

"I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

Her heart clenched painfully, when Freddie looked up at her, her eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"Did you mean it?” She asked, voice small and pathetic, and Joan wanted to wrap her up in a tight hug and never let her go. But that was probably still a long time coming, before she could do that.

"No.” She replied, shaking her head. She felt her own eyes sting, but she quickly blinked the gathering tears away.

"I was a fucking asshole to you. I was mad, and I took it out on someone who absolutely didn’t deserve it.”

Freddie listened to her intently, she could see it on her face, even though she wasn’t looking at her but at the sheets instead, processing everything she was hearing.

"And I…I don’t know, what else to say. I’m not really good at apologies, you know that…but…just know, that I wasn’t serious.”

"You had to be, at least a little, to say something like that.” Freddie said, a little darkly and Joan let out a deep sigh. She clearly wasn’t let off the hook that easily.

"Freddie…”

"Am I really that selfish? Stealing all the limelight and not letting any of you prevail?”

Joan swallowed again, shivering a little when she met Freddie’s eyes. There was so much pain, so much disappointment in them.

"No, not really.” Joan answered finally. "It’s true, that sometimes I feel a little…abandoned back there. But I don’t think that’s really your fault. I just needed someone to blame.”

Freddie nodded, her eyes softening a little. She let the blanket slip a little further, as if she was cracking the proverbial door open for Joan, to let her in a little.

"And what about…me dressing like a whore?”

Joan flinched at the words, cussing herself internally. She knew that wasn’t the exact word she used, but the meaning was the same: she felt so bad about herself, she had to degrade someone else to numb some of the pain.

"No. I mean…it is very revealing, and maybe I was jealous and angry, but…no, you’re not dressing like that. I shouldn’t have said that. I shouldn’t have said anything, that I did last night. I was so fucking angry…”

"You know that’s not an excuse for talking to me like that, right?” Freddie asked, voice not coming out as accusatory as she probably intended-it was more disappointed than anything.

Joan nodded, the guilt obvious on her face. She looked up again, surprised, when she felt Freddie take her hand.

"Will you forgive me?” Joan asked, quietly. Freddie nodded, and before Joan could register what was going on, she burrowed into her arms, hiding her face in Joan’s chest.

"Will you promise that you will never lash out at me like that again?”Freddie whispered against her chest.

"Yes. I’m so, so sorry, Munchkin.”

She wrapped her arms around Freddie tighter, pulling her as close as possible. Freddie sighed softly against her.

It was clear, that they needed some more time to get back on track, but this was definitely a good start.


	10. The Princess and The Knight

Anonymous asked: In which Freddie is a princess and Joan is a knight that is utterly SMITTEN with her and really wants to impress her

Joan immediately rushed to her princess’ aid when she tripped on the stairs in her long, flowy gown, gently but firmly taking a hold of her elbow and keeping her up and balanced. 

"Are you alright, your Majesty?“ She asked softly, trying to ignore the obvious blush that spread out on her face just from that single contact of holding onto her. 

Freddie nodded with a small smile, her own cheeks delightfully pink and Joan wanted to kiss the beautiful blush off her face. 

God, what the hell was she thinking? 

There was no way the beautiful princess would care about her in any way… But Joan was a lovesick fool and a perfect embodiment of the overly polite and yet overly flirty knight spirit, which meant she basically couldn’t resist the urge of trying to impress Freddie on every given occasion. 

When she found out that she was going to be Freddie’s guard on her journey to the other kingdom, she almost jumped out of her skin in joy. 

"This dress is so long… ” Freddie complained, trying to gather most of into her hands so it wouldn’t get too dirty while she was walking (more like, trying to walk) to her carriage that was waiting for her. 

"I asked the tailor to cut the end, and still…“ The princess huffed and then yelped when she tripped again. Joan was there in an instant again, of course. 

"I could carry you to the carriage, my Princess.” Joan offered, reaching out her hand to her with a kind smile. Freddie’s eyes widened. 

"Are you sure? I could be heavy…“ 

"I can’t imagine that, your Majesty. You seem as light as the softest rose petal. ”

Joan almost couldn’t hold back her grin when she saw that Freddie blushed at that again. 

"Alright… “

Joan scooped Freddie up into her arms with ease, her heart pounding loud and fast when Freddie wrapped her arms around her neck. 

"I told you, my Princess. I could carry you for ages, it would be an honor." 

She helped Freddie into the carriage, holding her hand to her lips for good measure while smiling up at her, her heart melting when she saw that gorgeous smile on Freddie’s face. 

"Thank you, Lady Joan.” Freddie said softly. Joan nodded, getting into the carriage as well. 

Freddie scooted over to give her some space, but the inside of the carriage was quite tight, having them smushed against each other. 

This was the closest Joan has ever could sit to Freddie, and the fact she could feel her sweet scent, could see that perfect face up close, her soft hair brushing her arm made her head swim. 

"You look really beautiful today, my Princess. You always do, but there’s a certain glow to you today. The folk of the other kingdom will melt as soon as they see you. “ Joan mused, enjoying the way Freddie very obviously swooned at her words. 

Being a knight wasn’t an easy task most of the time, but she could keep showering her beautiful princess in compliments and could carry her when needed to, so Joan wasn’t really complaining.


	11. College AU snippet

Anonymous asked: Please make a short drabble about the college au! Joan's noticed that dancer girl staring at her from the corner of her eye. Sometimes she sees her watching her practice.

Yeah, no matter how slick she thought she was-she wasn’t that slick at all, actually. 

Mercury came to watch the games a lot, seemingly there to support her best friend Regina, but Joan caught her staring at the direction of the varsity players more than once. Staring at Joan’s direction, to be more exact. 

Joan would have lied of she said that didn’t flatter her at least a little bit; she wasn’t exactly a fan of Taylor’s posse, and that very firmly included the little ballet dancer. But Joan had eyes, of course she did, and Mercury was fucking gorgeous. 

She couldn’t exactly fool her heart that started to pound faster in her chest whenever she noticed her sitting at the bleachers, pretending to be on her phone, but she was actually watching Joan practice on the field, an adorable pink blush coloring her cheeks. 

She always seemed to blush whenever Joan was in close proximity, looking like she was about to faint right there like a dainty victorian lady. 

But if she would, Joan would immediately catch her and swoop her up in her arms… 

Fuck. Fuck, fuck. No, she shouldn’t think like that, what the hell!? 

They were sworn enemies. She was a loser, along with Brianna and Mercury was just one of those mean girls, looking down upon them. 

Maybe Joan has interpreted this whole deal wrong. Maybe she wasn’t blushing and staring at her so much because she found her attractive, but for the opposite reason. Maybe she was just trying to hold back her laughter everytime she saw Joan, that’s why she went so red in the face. Maybe she was actually on her phone, sharing insulting memes about her with her annoying best friend. 

Still, Joan couldn’t stop her own blush from spreading out on her face whenever she caught Mercury staring at her, those big, chocolate brown eyes glistening with awe, framed by thick, fluttering lashes, those plump lips about to curl into a smile… 

Shit. She really was a loser, for more than one reason.


	12. Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: somnophilia, scissoring, nipple play

Anonymous asked: Somnophilia with Freddie and Joan ❤

She was so fucking beautiful like that, long lashes fluttering against her cheeks in her sleep, plump lips slightly parted, and Joan felt herself become heated. 

When Freddie first came up with the idea of having sex while she was asleep, Joan was reluctant at first, but now, as she was looking down at her girlfriend, so vulnerable and ripe for the taking, she just couldn’t resist anymore. 

She pressed a soft kiss onto Freddie’s slack lips while her hands travelled down, rucking up Freddie’s top, exposing her breasts. She leaned down to lick at a nipple, stopping dead in her tracks when Freddie stirred. She shouldn’t be waking her up just yet, or their little fun will end sooner than planned. 

Freddie didn’t wake up thankfully, so Joan could continue sucking on her breasts, licking her nipples until they were fully erect, all but begging for more attention. 

Joan pulled off Freddie’s pyjama pants, then her own, swearing softly under her breath as felt herself gushing. God, she couldn’t wait to feel her girlfriend against her. 

Freddie was already wet too, her skin adorably flushed. Joan carefully spread her thighs, making sure not to jostle her too much. 

She clumsily tried to arrange Freddie and herself in a way that would be comfortable for the both of them, but she finally managed, and she could rub herself against her girlfriend, biting back a moan. 

Freddie let out an adorable little whimper when Joan’s clit slid against hers, her hips bucking forward involuntarily. 

Joan grinded her own hips forward, biting her lip to hold back her moans. They were both so fucking wet already, they slid against each other easily and honestly, Joan was pretty sure for a few moments she died and went to Heaven. 

Freddie’s breath hitched in her throat beautifully, face contorted in pleasure as her hips kept moving up to meet Joan’s on ther accord. This sight truly belonged on a painting. 

Joan reached forward, gently pinching Freddie’s nipples and the result was gorgeous: Freddie let out a deep moan, hands fisting in the sheets underneath her, and for a second Joan thought she woke up, but her eyes were still firmly shut, her movements too erratic and mismanaged for an awake person. 

Joan squeezed her own eyes shut in bliss, her hips speeding up a little, chasing both her own and Freddie’s pleasure. 

She honestly didn’t know how long she will be able to last like that: Freddie was wet and warm and perfect against her own heated parts, her hips moving perfectly in rhythym with Joan’s, all the while looking like the most innocent prey ever. 

This was so much hotter than Joan has imagined: the fact that Freddie wanted this so much, wanted to be used in her most vulnerable state, moaning and whimpering in her sleep prettily, silently begging for Joan made her blood boil in just the right way. 

Her hands squeezed down on Freddie’s tits harder as she bucked her hips forward, grinding her clit harshly into Freddie’s, unable to hold back a moan. She was shaking with the force of her orgasm, and she could see Freddie was getting close too. 

Joan gritted her teeth as her oversensitive clit protested against her next movements, but she didn’t care: she was going to make her Sleeping Beauty come so hard she won’t remember her own name when she wakes up. 

She leaned forward to suck one nipple into her mouth, her fingers pinching the other one playfully, while she kept rocking forward, humping Freddie who kept moaning and panting, her own hips shuddering underneath her. 

Joan aimed her hips until she managed to push her swollen clit against Freddie’s soaked entrance, and that was it: Freddie cried out, her back arching off the bed as she came, bucking her hips up to ride the last waves of her orgasm out against Joan. 

Joan saw amusedly, that Freddie didn’t even wake up during her orgasm, and was already snoring peacefully. Joan scrambled off her, snuggling up to her girlfriend, her heart still racing after her fantastic orgasm. 

The thought that they could have even more fun once Freddie wakes up made her fall into quite pleasant dreams.


	13. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: spanking, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Psst...Freddie getting spanked

"You know why you’re being punished, right?“

Freddie let out a shaky breath; her entire body was trembling with anticipation, and the deep, guttural voice of her girlfriend certainly didn’t make the situation any better. 

"I was a bad girl.” Freddie said coyly, twisting her neck to look up at Joan. The latter hummed, smoothing a hand over Freddie’s bare asscheeks. 

"Tell me what you did.“ 

Freddie swallowed thickly, trying to keep her composure as much as possible, but it was hard with Joan’s soft, yet firm commands, and that warm hand on her backside… 

"I disobeyed your orders. You asked me not to touch myself, and I did it anyways.”

"Very good.“ Joan purred, kneading the firm globes of Freddie’s ass, causing her to let out a soft whimper. 

"Let’s do twenty hits, shall we?”

Freddie nodded coyly. Joan kept massaging her butt, squeezing and fondling her possessively, and Freddie almost asked her when they are gonna start, when the first hit landed, causing her to yelp. 

"Thank you, Ma'am.“ Freddie whimpered, squirming a little to get into a slightly more comfortable position over Joan’s lap. 

Joan slapped her ass again and Freddie moaned, rocking against Joan’s thigh to relieve some of her arousal, making Joan chuckle lowly. 

"You like it when I’m rough with you, huh?” She growled, spanking her again twice in a row, quickly, and Freddie’s breath hitched in her throat. 

"Real glutton for punishment.“

The next blow was harder than the ones before, and it felt like Freddie’s ass was on fire already; but she loved it so much, loved the sting and the sound of skin slapping against skin as Joan punished her just like she deserved it. 

Joan squeezed her ass roughly, digging her fingers into the reddened skin and Freddie cried out, tears of embarrassment stinging her eyes as she felt herself gush over Joan’s pants. Joan felt it too. 

"Such a slut for pain.” Joan chuckled and Freddie moaned in response. 

Freddie was a real mess once they were done, face a mess of tears, mumbling incoherently as she was humping Joan’s legs, her ass aching like hell. 

She practically howled when Joan’s hand collided with her ass for the last time, arching her back in a pretty bow, not knowing whether she wanted to get away from the punishing hands or wanted more of the delicous pain. 

"We’re done. You did so well, Munchkin.“ Joan cooed to her, retrieving some soothing oil from the drawer of the nightstand, rubbing it into Freddie’s skin, shushing her softly when she hissed in pain. 

Joan laid Freddie down onto her side and curled around her, stroking her sweaty air. 

"You okay?” She asked gently and Freddie nodded, a dreamy smile on her lips. 

"Yes. Thank you, Ma'am.“

Joan grinned, pressing a kiss onto her lips as a reward for taking her punishment so well.


	14. The Making of Cool Cat

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Joan writing cool cat while they are high and dancing?

Freddie’s giggling was the most adorable sound in the world, Joan has decided. 

The singer was splayed across her lap, scribbling some nonsense in her notebook that didn’t even go well with the rest of the lyrics, amd that just seemed to make her laugh even more. 

Joan carded her fingers through Freddie’s silky hair, leaning closer to inspect what Freddie has written down, laughing too. 

"This is nonsense, you know that, right?“ She laughed, and Freddie just grinned. 

"But it rhymes! Listen!" 

Freddie started singing and humming the tune they have come up on the spot, and Joan had to admit, it was quite catchy. 

Freddie suddenly shot off her lap, throwing her notebook to the side, rising to her feet and grinning down at Joan, who raised an eyebrow in question. 

"What?”

Freddie didn’t reply, just grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, then started swaying them in a lousy attempt of a dance. 

Joan laughed, wrapping an arm around Freddie’s waist to keep her balanced, her other hand holding Freddie’s as shw expertly took the lead. 

Freddie continued singing their new song, all the while laughing and shrieking when Joan twirled her around or dipped her low, her voice higher than usual. 

"Do you think you could sing it like this?“ Joan asked, chuckling when Freddie almost slipped out of her arms as she twirled too quickly. 

"Like what?” Freddie asked, but she already had that grin on her face that told Joan, that whatever she’s going to ask, Freddie will probably do it. 

"High. In falsetto.“

"The whole song?” Freddie laughed and Joan nodded, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Freddie’s face. 

"I know you can do it.“

Freddie seemed to contemplate that for a second, then she shrugged, giving Joan a beautiful toothy grin. 

"Damn right I can, darling.”

With that, Freddie started shrieking again, and Joan almost pissed herself from laughing so much. 

Writing songs with Freddie was always fun, but it will be even more fun once they actually get to record it.


	15. Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Deacury shower sex? :0

Freddie shivered softly when the stream first hit her, raising goosebumps all over her skin, even more so when Joan dropped a kiss upon her shoulder.

“Not too hot?” Joan asked gently, and Freddie shook her head, turning around in her arms to face her. 

“No. It’s just perfect, darling.”

She leaned forward to press their lips together, her hands grabbing onto Joan’s shoulders, while her girlfriends hands travelled down to her butt, squeezing lightly. 

Joan broke the kiss, only to start trailing her lips over Freddie’s neck, her mouth following the path of the waterdrops that trickled down on her skin, and Freddie gasped softly. 

Joan backed her girlfriend against the wall of the shower stall, her mouth becoming more and more hungry on her skin, causing Freddie to moan softly. 

Freddie threw her head back with a whimper when she felt Joan slip a hand between her legs, fingertips teasing her clit. 

“Okay?” Joan asked gently, looking at Freddie intently. She was a gorgeous sight, the water dribbling down on her lean, muscular form, and Freddie couldn’t resist pressing their lips together again. 

She keened high in her throat when Joan carefully pressed a finger inside, the water and Freddie’s wetness easing the way. She grabbed onto Joan’s shoulder with one hand to keep themselves up and balanced. 

Freddie slipped her free hand between Joan’s thighs, making her moan and buck her hips forward impatiently. Freddie had mercy on her soon, pushing a finger inside, mirroring Joan. 

Joan pressed their foreheads together, panting against Freddie’s lips. She added a second finger, making Freddie moan happily and squeeze down around them hungrily. 

Freddie followed suit, pushing in another finger and Joan groaned, nipping at Freddie’s bottom lip, making her gasp. 

The shower was getting steamy for another reason exactly as they kept moaning, making out messily and hungrily, fucking each other at a gradually quickening pace. 

Joan came first, clenching around Freddie’s fingers, moaning her name like a prayer as she rode it out. 

Freddie whimpered, eyes squeezed closed in bliss as she was nearing her orgasm. Joan pumped her faster, bringing up a thumb to rub her clit. 

“That’s it, come for me, beautiful.” Joan murmured, pressing the tip of her finger hard into Freddie’s G-spot, and she came with a wail, her legs slipping on the water and almost giving out under her if it wasn’t for Joan’s arms holding her up. 

They definitely needed some time to catch their breaths before they actually got to the real showering.


	16. The Making of Who Needs You

Anonymous asked: to get deacury to 20 prompts: them messing about writing a song

There always had to be a deep sense of trust for Joan to have Freddie meddle with her songs; she usually didn’t like it when her girlfriend changed the lyrics or wanted to add crazy ideas, so whenever Joan let her do just that, Freddie was beyond thrilled. 

They named their new song their “lovechild”, since it was mostly the two of them working on it, with barely any input from the rest of the band. 

But working didn’t mean they weren’t having fun, obviously. 

Joan was a little horrified at first when Freddie sauntered in with a cowbell, in the company of a huge, toothy grin. 

“Just trust me, darling.” Freddie purred, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss Joan on the cheek, instantly melting her second thoughts away. 

Joan sat cross-legged on the floor with the acoustic guitar in her lap, and Freddie took her place next to her, propping her chin up on her shoulder. 

Joan started strumming away and Freddie hummed along, singing a few lines before falling silent again, seemingly contemplating some kind of change again. 

“Alright, thoughts?” Joan chuckled. She could read Freddie like an open book by now. 

“I’m not sure about the melody.” Freddie admitted, then her eyes suddenly lit up. 

“You know what? Let’s give it a slightly flamenco vibe!" 

Joan laughed in disbelief. "Flamenco?" 

Freddie nodded furiously, excitement written all over her face. 

"Yes! Try it darling, just try it!" 

Joan hummed, chewing on ber bottom lip for a few seconds to figure out how she was supposed to do that, before coming to a solution. Her fingers slid over the strings easily, strumming out a rhythm she thought could fit Freddie’s little fantasy. 

And judging by Freddie’s wide grin, it did fit. 

The singer suddenly rose to her feet, causing Joan to raise a surprised eyebrow at her. 

"Keep going!” Freddie chirped, and Joan did; the bassist laughed when Freddie started to dance, twirling around and clapping, swaying her hips to the rhythm while humming the lyrics. 

“Good, right?” Freddie asked, her cheeks delightfully pink and Joan nodded with a grin. 

“Yeah, it’s nice.” With that, Joan stood too, wrapping her arms around Freddie and pecking her lips gently. 

“Would you show me some more flamenco dance moves?” Joan murmured against Freddie’s lips, who smirked. 

“Of course, darling.”


	17. What's Your Name?

Anonymous asked: Deacury, Joan gets set up with her friend Regina's old classmate Freddie. She's like, ok this Freddie sounds like a good guy. Cue surprise when it's a girl!!!!

Joan was definitely getting desperate, because she came to this date without knowing anything about her partner. 

Regina has noticed her bitterness over singledom, so she decided to set her up with her old classmate, which Joan was definitely grateful for: she has been really bored all alone. 

Regina only said “Freddie is so amazing, you guys are going to get along so well” and Joan was immediately in for the ride. She didn’t even see a picture of this Freddie before agreeing to this date, and now she was kind of regretting the whole thing. 

What if the dude is ugly? Or a sexist asshole? Though she doubted Regina would be friends with someone like that, but still. You can never be too sure. 

She kept imagining different scenarios as she waited for her date. Is Freddie a nerd? A handsome guy with glasses? A stud? A real gentleman? 

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t even realize someone was standing at her table. 

“Joan?" 

She looked up, surprised to see a beautiful woman standing there, smiling down at her shyly.

"Yes?” Joan asked, a little confused. She’s never seen this woman before, she would remember someone so pretty. But how does she know her name? 

“It’s… Freddie. We’re supposed to be having a date here.” The girl explained as if it was obvious, and Joan’s jaw all but dropped. 

Oops. She might have forgot that the name ‘Freddie’ existed in female form too. Regina didn’t use pronouns when talking about her classmate, and Joan just assumed. 

“Oh, sorry, I… I thought you’re a guy.” Joan stuttered before she could stop herself. Freddie bit her lip, her eyes going almost sad. 

“Are you disappointed?” She asked softly, nervously fidgeting with her hands. Joan shook her head quickly. 

“No, no, not at all. It’s just… Regina only mentioned your name and I assumed. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Freddie said with a small smile, taking her seat in opposite Joan now that she could see Joan wasn’t gonna send her away. 

“Trust me, I’m definitely not disappointed.” Joan repeated, trying to check Freddie out as subtly as possible, taking in her warm skin, her deep brown eyes, long black hair, ample curves and adorable teeth. 

“I’m glad. Me neither, to be honest.” Freddie replied coyly, giving Joan the once over as well, making her grin. 

So Freddie wasn’t exactly what Joan has imagined, but she certainly didn’t mind the end result.


	18. Ridge Farm Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex

Anonymous asked: DEACURY: HOT RIDGE FARM SEX

The walls were awfully thin and Freddie was awfully loud; not exactly a great combination, but none of them could bring themselves to care. 

They’ve been flirting with each other through the entire dinner, barely keeping themselves from just touching each other right there in the garden they dined in, but they managed to make it to the room, thankfully. 

Freddie tossed her head back with a moan, grinding her hips down against Joan’s fingers that were moving inside her hard and quick. 

“Fuck…” She moaned almost obscenely, tugging at Joan’s hair to pull her into a deep kiss. 

“Darling… Ahh…” She kept whimpering against Joan’s lips and the bassist groaned, pushing her thumb inside Freddie’s mouth. 

“Shhh, Brianna is right next to us, love.”

Freddie sucked on her thumb for a few seconds before abruptly pulling it out of her mouth so she could kiss Joan again, panting into her mouth. 

Joan carefully inserted another finger, causing Freddie to whine and slam her hips down against her hand, riding it faster. 

“Joan, oh my god!" 

Joan growled, surging forward and sinking her teeth in the soft skin of Freddie’s shoulder, picking up her pace inside her girlfriend even more. 

They were both sweating like hell, the temperature of the room wasn’t exactly ideal for any acrobatics, everything was sticky and so dam hot but they couldn’t care: they were too lost in each other’s bodies.

Joan nibbled around Freddie’s breasts, sucking a possessive mark into the skin, making Freddie keen high in her throat. 

The singer grabbed her own breasts, pushing them upwards, needy and demanding and Joan chuckled. 

"I’ve got you, baby.”

With that, she sucked a sensitive nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it playfully. She could feel Freddie gush around her fingers, her arousal drenching Joan’s entire wrist as she kept slamming her hips down, chasing her pleasure. 

“ I’m coming..” Freddie whimpered, her walls tightening around Joan’s fingers hungrily. 

“Darling, fuck!" 

She came with something akin to a scream, squeezing so tightly around Joan’s fingers it almost hurt. Joan pulled out carefully, rolling them over so they were both lying on their backs, but she didn’t have time to catch her breath before Freddie was between her legs, lapping at her abandoned clit hungrily. 

"Fuck… Freddie!” Joan moaned, grabbing her head to keep her flush against her crotch, her own volume rising gradually as Freddie’s talented tongue kept teasing her. 

*

Everyone at Ridge Farm knew about their raunchy little night, thanks to the fact how damn loud both of them were, not to mention the obvious hickeys on their necks when they showed up for breakfast. 

“Had fun last night?” Regina grinned at them over her toast, while Brianna and the rest of the table looked mortified. 

“Definitely did.” Freddie purred, winking at Joan who turned crimson red right away.


	19. Knocked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy, oral sex, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: to get deacury to 20: one where joan is trans and gets freddie pregnant? maybe a smutty scene far into her pregnancy ;)

Joan thought Freddie would freak out more. Like, so much more. She was used to her girlfriend throwing a tantrum just because they had to reschedule something in the very last minute, or because the store was out of her favorite ice-cream. 

But now, it was Joan, who felt and looked like she’s going to pass out. 

“Holy fucking shit…” She mumbled, face buried in her hands as she slumped in her armchair. 

“Freddie… I…. Oh my god.”

“So I guess that means you’re not happy.” Freddie said quietly, looking down at the very much positive pregnancy test in her hand. Joan finally looked up, her eyes wide and panciked. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t realize this could happen…" 

Freddie gave a soft smile, sauntering over to her girlfriend and sat on her lap, wrapping her arms around Joan’s neck. 

"It happened, darling. Now we have to figure out what we want.”

Joan looked up at her, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. 

“I… What do you want?” She asked softly, not daring to raise her voice above a whisper, because she knew it was gonna start shaking like hell again. 

Freddie hummed, contemplating it for a few seconds before giving a small smile.

“I think I want to keep it.”

“Really?” Joan asked, surprised. Freddie nodded, pressing their foreheads together. 

“What about you?” She asked softly, and Joan sighed, much happier than before. 

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s do this.”

It felt so liberating, saying it out loud, and she couldn’t help but smile. She placed a hand on Freddie’s - not for long- flat stomach, disbelief written all over her face. 

“We’re going to have a baby.” She whispered, and Freddie smiled, lacing their fingers together.

“Damn right we are.”

*

Freddie didn’t only surprise Joan with how easily she reacted to getting knocked up, but her whole pregnancy went much easier than Joan thought. 

She had some morning sickness, but nothing too drastic. Same went for back-pain and swollen ankles; she was sore a lot, but Joan’s expert massage techiques always melted the pain away quickly. 

Freddie was absolutely glowing; she always had an extra glimmer in her eyes, an added rosyness to her cheeks that made Joan melt. 

Oh, and she was extremely hot. Joan wasn’t one for thinking she had a pregnancy kink, but Freddie looked amazing, so well-rounded and heavy with her child, that Joan just couldn’t keep her hands off her. 

She was currently between Freddie’s legs, lapping at her clit eagerly, one hand cupping her swollen stomach, the other pumping a finger in and out steadily. Freddie was very far along, and they decided it’s better not to have penetrative sex until the baby is born, so fingers and tongues had to suffice. Not like Freddie minded them. 

She was whimpering, begging for Joan sweetly, head tossed back against the pillow, skin flushed, hands fisted in the sheets desperately. 

“I’m so close…” Freddie moaned, her thighs shaking around Joan’s head. “Darling, I…" 

"I’ve got you.” Joan murmured, sliding in a second finger and sucking Freddie’s clit into her mouth, causing her to let out a cry. 

She was more sensitive than usual, the tiniest touches sending her into a frenzy, so damn wet she was drenching Joan’s entire face and hand; Joan could tell she was really getting close. 

She pumped her faster, tongue flicking her clit quickly, and Freddie started babbling something totally incoherent, hips lifting weakly off the bed to fuck herself on Joan’s fingers. 

Freddie came with a shout, entire body shaking with the aftershocks as Joan kept fucking her gently, encouraging her through it. She pulled out when Freddie made an uncomfortable little sound, too oversensitive. 

She settled down next to Freddie, grinning down at the still panting Freddie.

“That was hot.” Joan murmured, pressing a kiss against Freddie’s plump lips, her hand still unable to leave Freddie’s stomach. 

“God, darling.” Freddie chuckled tiredly, licking her lips. “You sure know how to spoil my pregnant ass.”

Joan laughed, nuzzling Freddie’s cheeks. She jumped and gasped when Freddie slipped a hand inside her pants, grinning up at her mischievously. 

“Let me take care of you now.”

Joan came embarrasingly fast, already too riled up while pleasuring Freddie; Freddie just chuckled amusedly, pulling her close when she came down from her heigh. 

They both fell asleep soon, their hands intertwining over Freddie’s belly.


	20. Wedding

Anonymous asked: Deacury wedding?

It was still so unbelievable. 

Their big day had finally came: they were here, getting married. God, Freddie didn’t know how she was gonna be able to get through the ceremony without crying. She already felt emotional. 

Bomi gently patted her cheek, seeing the tears in her daughter’s eyes. 

“This is supposed to be a day of joy.” Her father laughed, making Freddie chuckle too. 

“I know, Baba. I’m happy.”

And god, she really was, her heart almost bursting through her chest when she saw Joan, her smile lighting up the entire room as her eyes fell on Freddie. 

Joan was beyond thrilled when Freddie shyly mentioned that she might want a traditional Indian wedding; she didn’t want to pressure Joan into it, but her fiancée actually seemed excited. 

She was gorgeous in her navy blue sari with golden, swirling patterns, an Orchid pinned in her hair, beautiful henna patterns decorating her hand. 

Freddie wasn’t exactly behind in looks, and Joan felt her own heart flutter as she took in the gorgeous yellow sari Freddie was wearing, her braided hair, the henna creating a similar pattern on her hand. 

“You are beautiful.” Joan breathed as she got close, lacing their fingers together. Freddie blushed, and god, Joan wanted to kiss her already. 

“So are you.” Freddie whispered back, her eyes shining with awe. 

Everyone was staring with awe through the entire ceremony: the two brides were truly gorgeous, the love in their eyes functioning as the prettiest accesory they could wear. 

Joan almost burst into laughter when from the corner of her eyes she could see that Regina and Brianna grossly sobbed through the entire wedding, giving each other tissues every five seconds. 

But it made sense, their best friends were tying the knot, so happy and so in love; it was supposed to make them a little emotional. 

It felt like fireworks when they kissed, and not just because the colorful confetti and the loud cheering of the guests. 

Joan couldn’t resist dipping Freddie low, her lips never leaving her fiancé… No, her wife’s lips, arms tightened securely around Freddie’s waist. 

“I’m so happy.” Freddie breathed, eyes filled to the brim with tears, but she was grinning widely. 

“So am I.” Joan replied, her own eyes stinging with happy tears, her face aching with her wide smile. 

They couldn’t wait for the rest of their journey together, now as wife and wife.


	21. Pregnant Joan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

thederpyllamaoflove asked: PleSe, I require pregnant Joan, I’ve had baby fever really bad and just need like babies and pregnancy stuff...

Joan couldn’t help but chuckle when she spotted Freddie sitting on the floor cross-legged, desperation written all over her face, and the wreckage of an IKEA bed around her. 

“You seriously thought you can put the crib together? Sweetheart, you can’t turn on the oven.” Joan laughed amusedly and Freddie whined.

“Thank you so much. I’m trying to help.”

“I know. And I’m grateful, trust me.” Joan cooed, lowering herself onto the couch with one hand on her constantly aching lower back, the other on her swollen stomach to support her weight. 

“But you should leave stuff like that to me.”

Freddie shook her head vigorously. “What are you talking about? I can’t let you work, you’re pregnant.”

Joan rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help her fond little smile. Freddie was a real mother hen, constantly worrying about her and fussing over her at any given moment. 

“What kind of wife would I be, then?” Freddie continued, glaring at the screwdriver in her hand with a frown. God, she was adorable. 

Joan reached out her hand for Freddie to take and pulled her anxious wife to sit with her on the couch. 

“You don’t need to worry so much.” Joan cooed, gently taking Freddie’s hand and placing it on her stomach. She could feel Freddie deflate immediately. 

“I know, just… I want to make sure everything is perfect for you and the baby.” Freddie replied coyly, stroking Joan’s bump with a shy smile on her face. 

“And it is, trust me. Everything is perfect.” Joan said softly, pressing a comforting kiss onto the top of Freddie’s head while placing her hand over Freddie’s on her belly, thumb stroking the back of her hand in light circles.

“How about we ask for Regina and Brianna for help?” she advised, and Freddie nodded, curling up so she could snuggle up to her favorite place, against Joan’s round stomach comfortably. 

“Yeah, I think that’s a great idea. If we ever want our kid to have an actual bed.”

Joan laughed heartily, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close.


	22. The Power of Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dirty talk, vaginal fingering, bondage

Anonymous asked: Something about how good Dom!Joan is at dirty talks?🔥😉

A shiver ran through Freddie’s whole body as fingertips traced her sensitive skin, from her neck to the top of her thighs, agonizingly slowly.

“God, look at you.” Joan purred, squeezing Freddie’s hip lightly. 

“You want me so much, don’t you?" 

Freddie only whimpered in response when Joan’s fingers teased the inside of her thighs, so close to where Freddie wanted them, but still not close enough. 

"Look how you’re arching into my touch. You’re so turned on already, you don’t know what to do with yourself.”

She playfully slapped Freddie’s thigh, causing her to let out a deep moan and tug on her restrains desperately. 

“You’re so fucking wet already.” Joan continued, teasing a single finger over Freddie’s abandoned clit that made her buck into her hand. 

“Dripping onto the sheets and I barely touched you…such a hungry slut.”

Freddie moaned at the name, cheeks turning red in embarrassment as she just gushed again, and Joan felt it too. 

Her dom laughed in disbelief, still circling her clit with her finger. 

“You like being called names, huh? It turnes you on so much, you’re drenching my fucking hand. What are you gonna do when I’ll properly fuck you?" 

With that, she pushed a finger inside, and Freddie tossed her head back with a relieved moan. 

"Oh, yeah. Pretty sure you’re gonna come in a few minutes, huh? Squirt all over my fingers because you’re so bloody into riled up from a few touches.”

She pumped her with that single finger and Freddie’s eyes all but rolled back in her head, panting and spreading her legs as much as she could with the ropes spreading her open. 

When Joan pushed in a second finger, Freddie clamped down around them tightly, trying to keep them close against her most sensitive spot, and Joan clearly found it amusing. 

“So, so impatient. Always needs something inside her hungry pussy.”

She moved her fingers faster, marvelling in the way Freddie pulsated around her, quickly reaching the edge. 

“Maybe I should plug you up. Put a vibrator up there for the whole day, and maybe then you’ll be satisfied. But I’m pretty sure you would still be whining for me to fuck you, because you’re a needy, insatiable slut.”

That was all Freddie needed apparently, because she came hard with a howl, squirting over Joan’s fingers just like the dom has predicted, her body trashing on the bed from the aftershocks. 

“Amazing.” Joan purred, capturing Freddie’s lips in a deep kiss, smiling against them smugly.


	23. Why Would She Want Me?

Anonymous asked: Joan can't believe that Freddie! Beautiful smart funny Freddie would love her. She's just boring and plain.

She tossed her head back with a hearty laugh, eyes shining in the dim light of the pub, and for some reason, Joan felt her heart clench. 

Maybe because she knew that she would never be able to have this perfect, mysterious creature, and she will forever remain an enigma to her. 

Joan sighed, chasing the feeling of heavy melancholy away with a sip of her beer, but even that foul; the only thing she wanted to truly taste was Freddie’s plump lips. She was pretty sure they were sweeter than honey. 

Freddie was perfect. She was everything Joan wasn’t, and that just made her all the more interested. 

Freddie was loud and wild and flamboyant, laughing with her entire body, ocassionally screaming and clapping her hands together like a child, so full of joy and expressive. 

But at the same time, she was soft and warm and caring, sometimes shy, even. She could go from sultry to innocent in a heartbeat, and it was driving Joan crazy. 

Freddie really was a mistery, and Joan wanted to know all of her secrets: she wanted to be the person Freddie could fully trust, that she could truly open up to, whom she could completely lose the facade around. 

But Joan was just a stale piece of bread compared to her. She didn’t like big crowds and loud people and rarely showed her true emotions. She was accused of being insensitive, even. 

Why would Freddie, this complex, adorable human being be attracted to someone like her? It didn’t make any sense. 

She was so caught up in her self-depricating thoughts that she barely noticed when Freddie slid up to her, her warm skin almost burning against Joan’s. 

“Hello, stranger.” Freddie slurred, already quite tipsy. 

“Why are you moping here alone?" 

Joan couldn’t reply; her brain got frozen, because Freddie’s arms were still brushing against hers, her long hair tickled her skin, and she smelled so sweet, it made Joan’s head swim. 

Freddie just giggled when she shrugged, throwing her arms around her neck, and for a moment, Joan was pretty sure she was going to have a heart attack. 

"I love you, you know?” Freddie purred against her neck, raising goosebumps all over Joan’s skin. 

God, how much Joan wished it was true, and not just the alcohol talking…


	24. Stud

Anonymous asked: Word goes around that (a girl of your choosing!) is a very good lay and (another girl of your choosing!) can't help but notice how satisfied and dreamy her bed partners all look when they left the following morning, and now she's wondering what it'd be like if she's in their position -

“Did you know innocent Deaky is not so innocent?" 

Freddie looked up from her vodka-tonic, frowning a little at the bartender. 

"What? How do you even know her?" 

The bartender smirked, leaning closer to her. 

"We went to the same school. And let me just say, she’s fantastic in bed.”

Freddie tried really hard not to blush. She wasn’t exactly one to shy away from this topic, but when they were talking about Joan… 

“Yeah?” she replied, acting like she didn’t care, though she could feel herself get all warm, and not just from the alcohol. 

“Mhm.” the girl answered, licking her lips at the memory. “She has amazing fingers. She fucks you so good you can’t walk for days.”

Freddie only hummed in response, but she couldn’t quite ignore the wet heat between her legs at the thought. 

*

From then on, Freddie definitely paid more attention to the girls Joan has brought up to her room, to see if the bartender was telling the truth. 

She just couldn’t believe, that quiet, innocent-looking Joan would be such a beast on bed. Rumors about herself, Regina, or even Brianna wouldn’t seem so out of place, but with Joan, she just couldn’t believe it. 

Though she liked to fantasize about it, if she wanted to be honest. 

Sure enough, Freddie could see that the girls leaving Joan’s room all looked utterly blissed, cheeks rosy and their eyes glassy, looking like they were still drunk. And some of them were… Limping? 

And okay, Freddie could play it off as just a figment of her imagination, but there was really some kind of magic going on with Joan and her partners, there was living proof about it. 

So no one could blame Freddie if she touched herself to the thought of being one of Joan’s bed buddies, getting pounded so well that she forgot her own name… 

Those fantasies became quite frequent, even more so after one morning, when a particularly well-fucked girl left, Freddie bumped into Joan in the hallway. 

“Did you sleep well?” Joan asked, and Freddie became red everywhere. 

“Sure did, darling.” Freddie replied easily, but there was something in Joan’s smile that made her feel all mushy inside. 

And when her friend fucking winked at her out of the blue, Freddie was pretty sure she was fucked, in one way or another.


	25. Stud Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: masturbation, vaginal fingering, nipple-licking

Anonymous asked: HOLY SHIT BAMBI we need a follow up on that Deacury hmmm one night when Freddie's touching herself in bed thinking of Joan again there's knocking on the door AND JOAN'S RIGHT OUTSIDE demanding to be let in? She's running out of patience waiting for Freddie to come to her so she decides this calls for a direct approach, can't wait to get her hands and mouth on the gorgeous Freddie.

Freddie was working a hand between her legs furiously, pumping herself with three fingers, moaning and panting as she imagined Joan above her, fingering her hard and fast.

“Joan…” Freddie whimpered, spreading her legs wider as if on invitation.

“Joan, please…”

She could almost hear Joan’s smooth voice as she whispered dirty things into her ears, riling her up even more, when suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

Her hand stilled. Who the hell was knocking on her door so late at night? Everyone should be sleeping already…

She decided to ignore it whoever it was, but the knocking got louder and more impatient. Someone really wanted to get in.

Freddie was about to send them the fuck away, when the door opened. 

Oops, yeah. She forgot to lock it…

Freddie almost screamed when she saw Joan standing in the doorway, grinning at her like a cat that just got the cream.

“Thought I heard you moaning my name.” Joan purred, quickly closing the door behind her. Freddie was so frozen in shock, her hand was still between her legs, and she couldn’t react fast enough to put on any clothes, so she was laying there in all her naked glory.

Joan feasted her eyes on her bare form, licking her lips hungrily, her eyes dark, and Freddie felt herself blush.

“Joan…” she tried weakly, but Joan shushed her gently.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind, really. I noticed how you have been staring at me.”

She slowly approached the bed, lowering herself until she was almost completely on top of Freddie, just mere inches away from her.

“I couldn’t wait to see if it was true…if you really wanted me like I want you.”

Freddie gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Did she hear this correctly? Joan wanted to…

Her brain shut off immediately when Joan pressed their lips together, humming against her mouth.

“Am I right, Freddie?” she asked as she pulled back, and Freddie chased after her lips. “Do you want me?”

“Yes.” Freddie moaned. There was no need for modesty anymore. “Darling, I want you…”

“I’ve got you.” Joan shushed her, gently grabbing Freddie’s wrist and removing her hand from between her legs, only to replace Freddie’s fingers with her own.

Freddie tossed her head back against the pillow with a deep moan, spreading her legs wider as Joan started fucking her hard and fast, not wasting any time, She knew exactly what Freddie needed.

“So gorgeous.” Joan murmured, leaning forward to suck a hard nipple into her mouth, causing Freddie to cry out and lift her hips to meet Joan’s thrusts.

She has never came this hard before in her entire life, squirting over Joan’s fingers multiple times as she stimulated her G-spot just perfectly and constantly, her tongue lapping at her sensitive nipples relentlessly.

*

The next day, Freddie was sauntering out into the bathroom with a giddy, fucked out smile on her face, and she couldn’t help but chuckle when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

She looked exactly like those girls Joan has fucked before her, and now she experience just how fucking great Joan was in bed, from first hand.

Oh, and she was limping too.


	26. Funny How Love Is!Verse

Anonymous asked: Deacury in Funny How Love Is where Freddie fails a test that she studied ages for and starts to believe that maybe she is an idiot. Joan notices that she is looking particularly gloomy during one of her lessons and she tries to talk to Freddie only to have her break down and sob in Joan’s arms.

Freddie was always so bubbly and sunny, so whenever she wasn’t acting like that, the shift in her personality was too drastic to ignore. 

Joan could see it too; Freddie was mostly just functioning on autopilot, mumbling instead of giving clear instructions like she usually did, and Joan would have had to be stupid not to notice. 

“Is… Everything okay?” she asked when they took a little break, with Freddie fiddling with her shoes while Joan carefully lowered herself down next to her. 

Freddie just shrugged, stubbornly keeping her gaze on the floor. 

Yeah, something was definitely not okay. 

“Hey.” Joan tried again, as softly as possible. 

“Do you want to talk about it?" 

Freddie still didn’t reply, but her lower lip trembled, and she hung her head even lower. 

Joan gently touched her arm, and that was when Freddie lost it. She flung herself into Joan’s arms, hiding her face against her chest and sobbing. 

Joan was so shocked she didn’t know what to do: so she just wrapped her arms around Freddie dumbly, patting her back. 

"I’m so stupid.” Freddie cried, her body shaking against Joan’s. 

“Why would you say that?” Joan asked gently, trying to be as supportive as possible. She hated to see Freddie this sad. 

“I studied so much, I swear… And I flunked the whole thing, because I’m stupid and I’m losing credits…" 

Joan shushed her gently, pulling her even closer, squeezing her tight. 

"You’re not stupid.” she said gently, stroking Freddie’s hair comfortingly. 

“Then why did I fail?” Freddie sniffled, and Joan sighed. 

“Sometimes… Things like that happen. But you’re smart. I know you are.”

Shit, she was so bad at comforting other people, but Freddie didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she even smiled. 

“You really think so?” she asked, looking up Joan with her big, teary eyes, and Joan could feel her heart flutter. 

“Yes. I really do. And, uh… If you need help with a class, I could help you…" 

Freddie squealed, hugging Joan again. 

"Thank you, darling!" 

Joan hummed in response, but she also couldn’t help but smile and hug Freddie back.


	27. Chicken Dhansak

Anonymous asked: Freddie missing her mom's cooking? So Joan attempts to learn to make her favorite food?

Freddie only had to say “god, British food can be so bland” for Joan to immediately perk up and start nagging Freddie for recipes she would want to eat. 

“My Mum is a great cook.” Freddie said softly, already feeling the different spices on her tongue just by thinking about it. 

“I could eat containers of her food. I mean, your food is great darling, but sometimes I’m just missing the traditional taste.”

Her voice became a little shy at the end, because she didn’t want to offend Joan. But no offence was taken, apparently, because Joan just smiled. 

“It’s okay. What’s your favorite?" 

Freddie contemplated it for a few moments, rubbing her chin thoughtfully before she spoke up. 

"Probably chicken dhansak. It’s so amazing.”

Joan hummed, a smile immediately tugging at her lips. 

She’s gonna make sure Freddie won’t miss her Mum’s cooking too much, because she’s gonna make it just as good! 

*

It didn’t seem too difficult at first; just some chicken and spices, right? 

Except, when Joan tasted it, she couldn’t help but frown. It was nothing compared to the kind of food Freddie liked; it still came out bland, even though she tried to put as much spices in as possible. 

She was still despairing over the meal when Freddie came into the kitchen, sniffing the air, her eyes widening in recognition. 

“Is that…?”

“Chicken dhansak. Or at least something like that.” Joan chuckled bitterly, eyeing the food. 

“I’m pretty sure your Mum makes it better, but I tried.”

Freddie smiled softly, cupping Joan’s cheeks and pecking her lips. 

“You’re so sweet, darling! Can I try it?”

Joan nodded a little reluctantly, watching intently as Freddie dug in. She chewed thoughtfully before looking up at Joan. 

“It’s good! Needs some more spice, but it’s lovely!" 

"Seriously?” Joan asked, her eyes widening in surprise. “And more spice? I already put so much into it.”

Freddie chuckled. “No, you didn’t. Trust me. But I swear, it’s really good. You’re so nice for making this for me.”

She kissed Joan again, and her girlfriend smiled happily against her lips. 

She definitely had a lot to learn, but she was getting there. It was worth it, if it meant putting a smile on her girlfriend’s face.


	28. Who Was That I Just Saw With You?

Anonymous asked: A pairing of your choosing - "Who was that I just saw with you?"

“Who was that I just saw with you?" 

Regina whipped around, arching her eyebrows in question. 

"Huh?" 

Freddie licked her lips, a pink blush blossoming on her cheeks in excitement. 

"That tall girl with the wavy hair and abs you could shred cheese on.”

Regina seemed confused for a moment, before her eyes lit up in recognition. 

“You mean Joan? She’s a good friend of mine.”

Freddie couldn’t stop grinning. God, the girl was a perfect mixture of adorable and hot, and though Freddie didn’t believe in love at first sight, now she seemed to change her mind about it. 

She tried subtly following Regina and Joan, getting as close to her dream woman as possible. Joan was so gorgeous and muscular, and Freddie definitely didn’t have dirty thoughts about getting snapped in half by those firm arms… 

But she also couldn’t help it when her heart melted as Joan smiled, eyes crinkling adorably, revealing a small gap between her front teeth. 

“Is she gay?” Freddie asked hopefully, and Regina shrugged. 

“I have no idea. I never heard her talk about any of her relationships, to be honest.”

“Can you try and find it out for me? Please?” Freddie asked, putting on her most convincing pout and puppy eyes, and Regina chuckled. 

“Alright, you thirsty hoe. I’ll try.”

Freddie squealed and hugged her tightly.


	29. Muscular Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Freddie being self conscious around Joan during her pregnancy, because Joan is BUILT

Having a lean, muscular girlfriend could already be a root for insecurities. 

Even more so when she stays muscular and lean, while you completely balloon up due to a pregnancy. 

Freddie was in her fifth month, but she looked further along, her belly was huge and everyone was asking if she was carrying twins, which always earned them a hysterical outburst. 

She has always been lithe, looking almost fragile except for her boobs, but now she gained weight everywhere, that cute ballerina physique gone. 

And Joan, the bastard, had the audacity to look like… Like she always did. 

They always received appreciative looks when they walked together, both of them being quite attractive women, but now Joan was the only one in the centre of attention, and Freddie was practically seething with jealousy.

If Freddie’s misery wasn’t enough already, she had to be pregnant in the summer, boiling in the scorching heat. 

Joan was so kind to advice they should visit the beach so none of them suffers a heatstroke, but her plan backfired a little bit. 

Freddie was desperately fanning herself under her umbrella, watching as Joan could swim freely in the water, her gorgeous muscles out on display in her bikini. 

Well, that did nothing to soothe Freddie’s insecurities. 

“Are you alright?” Joan asked as she caught up to Freddie on the shore, shaking some water out of her hair. 

Freddie growled something in response, causing Joan to raise an eyebrow. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, growing concern. She placed a gentle hand on Freddie’s swollen stomach, looking up at her curiously. 

Freddie let out a deep sigh. “You’re so hot.”

Joan laughed in disbelief. “Is this why you’re moping? Because i’m hot?" 

"Yes! Because you’re hot and muscular and perfect, and I’m a hippo!” Freddie whined, tears already stinging her eyes. Damn those stupid hormones. 

Joan tutted gently, pulling her close to press a kiss onto her pouting lips. 

“You’re beautiful.” Joan said, raking her eyes over Freddie’s form appreciatively. 

“Trust me, I do find you really hot.”

She squeezed Freddie’s now bigger bum through her sundress, making her squeak. 

“Really?” she asked, biting her lip. Joan nodded, her eyes darkening. 

“Do you want me to show you just how much, once we get home?" 

Freddie nodded, her blush deepening. 

Well, it seemed like Joan didn’t mind her weight gain, and honestly, that was the only thing that mattered. 

Still, muscular bastard.


	30. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

binkyisonline asked: Hi darling ♥️ can i have some Deacury? because it's always good, specially fem!slash 😭 Virgin!Joan's first time with Freddie? after one of their best concerts, Joan drinks enough to end up in bed with the singer ✨ Xoxo

“You’re drunk.”

Joan just giggled, pressing more kisses onto the soft skin of Freddie’s neck, her hand wandering to dangerous territories. 

“Joan.” Freddie warned her softly, removing Joan’s hand from her breasts. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“I do.” Joan pouted, leaning in for another kiss. 

“I want to have sex with you.”

The firm determination in her voice made Freddie’s head swim, but she still couldn’t exactly ignore Joan’s state. 

Of course, she wanted to have sex with her, she wanted to have sex with her for so long now, but this would be like taking advantage of Joan. 

Though Joan seemed definitely sober enough to leave bitemarks all over her neck, and Freddie was drunk off her ass too, and she honestly didn’t know how long she will be able to push Joan away. 

“Are you sure?” Freddie asked, and Joan nodded eagerly, licking her lips. 

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Your'e not going to regret this tomorrow? I don’t want to…" 

Joan shut her up with her lips, moving forward until she had Freddie pinned to the wall, making her gasp against her lips. 

"I won’t regret it.” Joan promised, and her voice actually sounded serious. 

They stared at each other in silence for a while, both of them giving the other a chance to back off before Freddie crashed their lips together again, surging forward and pushing Joan down onto the bed, making her squeak. 

“Have you been with a girl before?” Freddie asked as she removed her own top. Joan’s eyes immediately glued to her large breasts, and she licked her lips hungrily. 

“No, but I really want to.”

Freddie nodded, kissing her again as she unbuttoned Joan’s shirt, getting rid of her bra and her pants, all the while getting distracted as Joan tugged at her clothes impatiently. 

Soon, both of them were naked, but Joan still didn’t seem to want to stop. 

She pulled Freddie down into another hungry kiss, gasping as Freddie’s thumb brushed over her clit. 

“Okay?” Freddie asked, and Joan nodded, biting her lip as Freddie teased her, making sure she was wet enough before she pushed a finger inside. 

Joan moaned, spreading her legs further apart. 

“You can… Another one.”

Freddie laughed softly and complied, adding a second finger and Joan moaned again, tossing her head back against the pillow as Freddie gently started thrusting in and out of her. 

Suddenly, Joan grabbed her wrist, making Freddie stop. 

“What’s wrong? Did you change your mind? It’s okay, we can just…" 

Her words died on a moan as Joan slipped a hand between her legs, her fingers stopping at her entrance. 

"Can I…?" 

"Fuck, yes.” Freddie moaned. “Just do what I’m doing to you.”

She kept fucking Joan as the bassist pushed her fingers inside her, Freddie opening much easier than she did. 

Joan focused, fucking Freddie in the same rhythm Freddie was fucking her, and soon the room was filled with their pants and moans. 

Freddie hooked her fingers, hitting Joan’s G-spot dead on and she cried out, curling her own fingers inside Freddie. 

Joan came first, too overwhelmed by the pleasure, moaning and rolling her hips against Freddie’s hand as she rode it out. 

Freddie followed soon, muffling her moan by kissing Joan deeply. 

They cuddled up in each other’s arms, panting, their bodies still flushed and twitching from the pleasure.


	31. Different World Than Mine

Anonymous asked: Freddie is a japanophile who loves anime and dressing up in cosplay, and her girlfriend Joan is the complete opposite. She loves her even if she is embarrassing

“You have another… Uhm… What is it called… Con, today?" 

Joan gritted her teeth at how stupid she sounded. She tried really hard to keep up with her girlfriend’s obsessions, but it wasn’t exactly easy. 

Especially since Joan found this whole world strange and alien, but she could definitely try for her girlfriend. 

Freddie spun around and gave her a beautiful smile that warmed Joan’s heart. 

"You’re learning.” she teased, prancing over to Joan and wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“Do you want to come with me?" 

Of course she asked that with that adorable, irresistible pout of hers, and Joan groaned. 

The outfit also wasn’t helping, and Joan found herself shamelessly checking out her girlfriend. 

She had absolutely no idea which anime character she was cosplaying, but it looked like some kind of schoolgirl, with knee-high socks, white blouse and pleated skirt, and despite knowing it was an innoceng thing, Joan couldn’t help but let her mind wander. 

"You like the outfit?” Freddie purred, realizing she was staring. 

Joan hummed softly. “Well, I’m not gonna lie. You look absolutely edible.”

Freddie giggled softly. “Even with the green wig? I know you’re not exactly into extreme hair colors.”

“Even with the green wig.” Joan said with a little eyeroll, kissing the tip of Freddie’s nose. 

“It’s definitely a look. The fact that you have anime tits also help.”

Freddie swatted at her, but she laughed. 

“I can’t believe the tits are the only things you remember from them! By the way, you didn’t answer my question: will you come with me?" 

She batted her eyelashes for good measure, and Joan chuckled. 

"I have no idea how to act at a place lile that.”

“Just be yourself.” Freddie said simply, her eyes suddenly lighting up. 

“Oh! I could dress you up as…" 

"No!” Joan cut her off, laughing. 

“I’m going with you alright? But keep your wigs to yourself, Munchkin.”


	32. Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lingerie, erotic dance

thederpyllamaoflove asked: Dancer with horny Joan and Freddie?

“Just sit back and enjoy the show, darling.”

Honestly, Joan wouldn’t have been able to do anything else; she was simply enamored, her jaw dropped open and her eyes wide. 

Freddie blew her a little kiss before she started swaying her hips again, marvelling in the little groan Joan has let out. 

“Fuck, you look gorgeous.” Joan said, shamelessly raking her eyes over Freddie’s form. 

Freddie was always beautiful, no matter what she was wearing: she was beautiful in low-cut leotards and oversized yellow sweaters alike.

And now here she was, in red lacy underwear and stockings, and Joan was pretty sure she died and went to Heaven. 

Freddie was a fucking dirty fantasy coming alive, teasing her, always just within an arm’s reach but never close enough so Joan could actually touch her. 

She moved fluidly, like a cat, her eyes glinting mischievously as she rolled her hips obscenely to the beat. 

“You feel fantastic, my bloody cries…” Freddie purred along to their song, dropping low, and that completely did it for Joan. 

She abandoned her spot to grab Freddie and pull her close, crashing their lips together, her hands possessively roaming over Freddie’s body. 

“I thought you were gonna enjoy the show.” Freddie chuckled, turning around in Joan’s arms to grind her lace-clad butt against Joan’s crotch. 

“I’m enjoying it.” Joan growled, nuzzling Freddie’s neck before nipping at the soft skin, making Freddie shiver. 

“Don’t stop.” Joan whispered, and Freddie moved again, placing her hands on Joan’s on her hips, rolling her hips backwards. 

She grinned when she felt Joan fall into rhythm with her, thrusting her hips forwards so they could have more contact. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me.” Joan growled, her hands snaking up to cup Freddie through her bra. 

Freddie’s own hand came up to grab Joan’s head and pull her into a positively filthy kiss that had them panting into each other’s mouths. 

Their movements were becoming more erratic, too riled up to actually concentrate on the song, getting lost in each other’s bodies instead.


	33. Clingy

Anonymous asked: can you do a thing where freddie is abnormally way more needy (like constantly wanting love, kisses and affection and when she doesn’t get it she whines and stuff) than usual with Joan 🥺thank u

Freddie was always affectionate, cuddly, even. Joan would have lied if she said she didn’t enjoy this. 

But in the past few weeks, Freddie became even clingier than usual. 

She was constantly hanging off Joan’s arms, tucking her face away in the crook of her neck, even at social gatherings, which was surprising, because usually, it was Joan who didn’t enjoy being in a crowd; this time, Freddie was the one that needed a safe haven. 

Sometimes she didn’t even let Joan get out of bed: she clutched onto her, pulling her back and whining until Joan gave in and stayed. 

She became quite huffy if she felt like Joan wasn’t paying enough attention to her. 

When Freddie didn’t deserve her daily dosage of kisses- Joan was cooking, mind her, she needed to be careful not to burn everything down!- she was pouting like a child, awfully offended. 

And of course, the only way to make up to her was with more cuddles and kisses. 

Freddie also liked verbal affirmation: she did ask Joan about five times a day if she loved her, despite the fact it was unlikely her answer would change. 

“What is it with you nowadays, Munchkin?” Joan asked, rubbing Freddie’s back who sitting on her lap, arms wrapped tight around Joan’s neck. 

“You’re so clingy like a little monkey.”

Freddie hummed, tucking her face against Joan’s neck. 

“I’m not even sure. I just… I feel safe with you, and… I love you so much.”

Well, that didn’t exactly explain her strange behavior, though Joan was glad to see everything was alright. 

And she quite enjoyed spoiling her cuddly little kitten.


	34. Ticklish

Anonymous asked: what if freddie and joan are cuddling in bed one morning and freddie somehow accidentally finds out that joan is extremely ticklish and teases her about it and thinks it’s the cutest thing ever?

Sunday mornings were their favorite; there were no duties, no obligation but lying in the bed, snuggled up to one another. 

It was so peaceful and calm, legs tangled and breaths mingling, both of them warm and safe in each other’s arms. 

Something straight out of a cheesy romance novel, for real. 

But it wasn’t calm for long, because Freddie suddenly decided it would be cute to trace patterns over Joan’s ribs with her fingertips. 

Joan clearly thought differently, if the shriek she let out was any indication, nearly headbutting Freddie with how she jumped. 

“Freddie!” Joan screamed, pushing her hand away, much to her confusion. 

“What’s wrong?” Freddie asked, already growing concerned that maybe she has hurt her girlfriend. 

“It’s ticklish.” Joan giggled, but then she was horrified to see Freddie’s smirk. 

“Don’t…" 

Her protests turned into another scream as Freddie straddled her hips and attacked the same spot again, tickling her mercilessly. 

"Stop it!” Joan giggled, trying to slap her hand away. 

“This is so adorable.” Freddie cooed, tickling her again until Joan was in tears from all the laughing. 

“I didn’t even realize you were so ticklish.”

Joan kept wheezing and squealing as Freddie tickled her all over, constantly finding new spots that were ticklish, much to Joan’s disfortune. 

“You are cruel.” Joan whined, snorting with laughter as Freddie tickled her hip that proved to be quite sensitive as well. 

“And you are cute.” Freddie cooned, making Joan roll her eyes, letting out another bark of laughter when Freddie tickled her again. 

Well, there goes their peace and quiet.


	35. Cheer-Up-Gift

Anonymous asked: Freddie gets a really bad cold one day and in turn she begins to feel sulky. Because of this, Joan wants to cheer her up and do something nice for her. But instead of buying her flowers, she buys her another cat.

It was so sad to see Freddie like this, so tiny and vulnerable, wrapped in three blankets and still shivering. 

Joan sighed as her girlfriend let out a miserable little cough, curling up on herself even more. 

“Still not feeling any better?” Joan asked softly, and Freddie snifled. 

“No, I fucking hate this cold!” she huffed, burrowing deeper into the blanket. 

Oh, yeah. That too. Freddie was extremely snappish when she was sick, grumbling like an old lady and refusing to communicate until she was feeling better. 

Joan felt sorry for her: it was awful to see bubbly, adorable Freddie looking so miserable and depressed. 

But thankfully, Joan formulated a plan on how to cheer her up. 

*

Freddie just groaned something when Joan kissed her forehead and announced that she was going out. Joan could barely hide her smile. 

She was pretty sure this gift will instantly cheer Freddie up. 

Joan went to the nearest shelter to find a kitten, and she got lucky, spotting the most beautiful, snow-white little cat, glancing up at her curiously. 

Freddie will melt on the spot, no doubt. 

She was whistling all the way home, she was so pumped about finally having a chance to make her girlfriend feel better. 

Freddie looked just as miserable as she left, but Joan just grinned at her, handing her a box. 

“Open it.” She said, and Freddie stared at her in confusion before lifting the lid. 

Her face immediately lit up and she squealed when she saw the kitten, immediately cradling it against her chest. 

“Oh my god.” she giggled, petting the soft fur. 

“She is so beautiful!" 

Joan smiled, sitting down on the bed next to her. Freddie already looked more alive, even some color returned to her cheeks. 

"What are you going to call her?” Joan asked, her heart swelling with happiness as she watched Freddie coo at the cat. 

“Angel!” Freddie replied, kissing the top of the kitten’s little head. 

“I’m going to call her Angel!" 

Joan’s face nearly split with her wide smile: it was so amazing to see Freddie so happy again.


	36. Love At Audition

Anonymous asked: Freddie falling in love with Joan at her audition

Freddie threw her head back with a groan, already feeling a migraine coming on. 

Every single bassist that auditioned today was either an awful asshole, or simply had no talent at all, and Freddie was growing restless.

Will they ever find a bass player? At this point it seemed like all their efforts were futile. 

Both her and Regina just huffed when Brianna announced they had someone else that wanted to try out. Great. What was the chance of them being good after all this mess? 

Freddie’s migraine seemed to cease immediately as the girl walked in, making her sit up straight again. 

She was absolutely gorgeous, with long, auburn wavy hair and bangs and sparkling green eyes. She was tall, and lean, but Freddie could see her arms were quite muscular, which definitely didn’t fail to make her heart flutter. 

“Hello, I’m Joan Deacon.” She greeted them softly, smiling, revealing a little gap between her front teeth, and Freddie was gone. 

She was dimly aware that Regina was talking to the girl, but she was transfixed on her completely. Joan was beautiful and adorable, oozing kindness. She seemed a little shy, but there was a fire inside her eyes that captivated Freddie. 

And she was an amazing bass player, strumming away with an almost lazy confidence, and Freddie was nearly melting as she watched and listened to her. 

She was right about that fire: she may have been quiet, but she was powerful, dominating that room like she was born to play with them. Maybe she was. 

Freddie was gaping like a fish out of water as the playing came to an end, clapping on autopilot. 

Joan suddenly smiled at her, her eyes glimmering, and Freddie felt her cheeks flush. 

If she joins their band, Freddie will be in big trouble.


	37. Please Laugh Again

Anonymous asked: What if Joan is having a really bad day, like she’s stressed with college courses or something? I bet Freddie hates seeing her so upset and would do anything in her power to at least get Joan to let out a giggle or so

It was obvious how anxious Joan was, what with her pacing up and down the apartment, chewing on her nails. 

Exams were slowly coming up, and poor Joan was always a nervous wreck during that time, fretting over everything. 

Freddie hated her seeing so upset, so anxious and scared. 

When Joan was like this, not even cuddled could help, so Freddie had to try for a new approach. 

She turned on the tv and turned off the sound, much to Joan’s confusion. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, so taken aback that she forgot about being nervous. 

Freddie didn’t reply, just started surfing between the channels until she found a cheesy-looking soap opera.

Joan rolled her eyes, not exactly in the mood for this brainless chaos, even with the sound off. 

But then she heard Freddie speaking.

“What a tragedy, Father! Turns out, Alejandro Roberto Miguel Carlos Juanitos is actually a horse in disguise!" 

Joan’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. What the hell was that? 

It took her a second to realize that Freddie was dubbing the show. 

"Oh, really? Now I understand why his dong was so huge!" 

"Father! Did you fuck my fiancé!?" 

Joan couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore: she burst out, snorting and wheezing. 

’‘What the hell are you doing, you heathen?”

Freddie gave an innocent little shrug, and she smiled. 

“Wanna join?" 

Joan shook her head in disbelief, still laughing, but she took a seat next to Freddie on the couch. 

She spent the next hour trying not to choke with laughter as Freddie kept adding the most ridiculous lines, turning everything into a parody. 

Freddie kept glancing at her laughing girlfriend, and she smiled. 

It was so worth making a fool out of her herself just to hear Joan laugh again.


	38. Baby Showers And Smitten Little Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: DeacuryJoan throws a baby shower for Freddie. One person that’s excited for it is Brianna’s and Regina’s 5 year old son, who has a crush on Freddie, doubles when he sees Freddie pregnant and wearing a floral print sundress. Which all four find it adorable.

Freddie was positively glowing, her cheeks pink with excitement as she raked her eyes over the decorations, balloons and flowers in every color as far as eyes could see. The tables were stacked full with cupcakes and sandwiches, champagne and juice. It looked fantastic. 

“Darling, everything looks amazing.” Freddie sighed dreamily, and Joan smiled, kissing her temple. 

“I’m glad you like it. Though nothing looks as amazing as you do.”

She looked Freddie over with a lovesick smile, and Freddie blushed. 

Joan wasn’t kidding, she looked utterly radiant in her floral printed sundress, her hair falling behind her shoulders in their natural waves. 

And, of course, there was the fact that she was heavily pregnant, so perfectly round and full with their baby. 

Regina and Brianna arrived in the meantime, with their own son Felix, who was known to have a crush on Freddie. Sure enough, he was blushing when he saw her. 

“We brought the loverboy.” Brianna joked, and Felix lightly swatted at his Mama’s arm, feeling horribly embarrassed. 

“Well, hello, there.” Freddie greeted him softly, and Felix gave him an uncertain smile, eyes glued to Freddie’s swollen belly for a few seconds before hopping away to play with the cats. 

“We sort of explained to him what pregnancy is.” Regina chimed in. “I think he finds it fascinating.”

“It really is.” Joan said softly, stroking Freddie’s belly, making her smile up at her. 

Felix was still staring at them, looking completely amazed by Freddie. 

“I don’t blame him.” Brianna chuckled softly. 

“You really do look beautiful, Freddie.”

“Hey!” Regina scoffed, pouting. “I’m right here. And you didn’t ogle me so much when I was pregnant.”

“That is not true, I spoiled you rotten.” Brianna cooed, kissing Regina’s cheek, and the blonde instantly relaxed in her arms. 

Freddie sent Felix a little smile, and the boy immediately whipped his head away, blushing. 

“He’s so adorable.” Freddie cooed, and Joan laughed softly, kissing the top of her head lovingly. 

“He is. And he’s probably the only person I won’t deck for ogling you.”

The parents and the soon to be parents all laughed at that, relaxed and happy in each other’s company.


	39. One Dump, One Turd, Two Tits, Joan Deacon

Anonymous asked: You know that video where they're singing One Vision & Freddie's messing around & sings "One dump, one turd, 2 tits John Deacon. Yeah chicken feet baby!" i'd love that but Deacury :)

It was one of those days when they were clearly not getting anywhere, just jamming and messing around for the hell of it. 

Freddie was completely butchering poor Regina’s lyrics; Joan was pretty sure there was nothing left from the original. 

Her girlfriend really was in her element, coming up with the most ridiculous lines, giggling like she was drunking and pulling everyone with her. 

She was grinning at Joan, and the latter was pretty sure something was about to happen. 

And well. Freddie was really inspired by her mere presence, apparently, because she sang the next line as:

“One dump, one turd, two tits… Joan Deacon!" 

Brianna snickered at her, and Joan snorted with a fond little roll of her eyes. 

Freddie giggled before screaming: "chicken feet, babe!" 

What the hell was going on with this song, Joan thought giddily. 

They were basically wheezing with laughter once they were done, holding their sides and snorting. 

"You know, maybe we should actually put your name into the song.” Freddie grinned up at her. 

Joan chuckled, kissing her forehead. 

“You’re so silly.”

“But it would be so cute!” Freddie protested, pouting. 

“I say I want to put your name in it!”

Joan laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“You’ve already messed around with that song so much. No reason to make it even more stupid.”

Freddie stuck her tongue out at her, but she smiled anyways. 

“Fine. But admit it, it was cute!" 

Joan smiled, kissing the tip of her nose, making Freddie giggle again. 

"Very cute.”


	40. Baby Showers And Smitten Little Boys Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie resting in a reclining chair, she has Felix on her lap; who's busy giving her baby cuddles, even though the baby isn't born yet. Brianna, Regina & Joan find it all adorable.

Felix pressed his cheek against Freddie’s belly, hoping the baby will kick again. 

Freddie smiled, ruffling his hair lovingly. 

“I think she has fallen asleep, dear.”

“When will she come out of your tummy?” Felix asked, stroking Freddie’s bump. 

“A month and she will be here.” Joan said, kissing Freddie’s cheek. 

“Soon.”

“How many nights until then?” Felix asked, and Brianna laughed. 

“Quite a few.”

Felix pouted a little before leaning down to kiss Freddie’s belly. 

“I’m going to be like a brother to her!" 

Regina ‘aww'ed, looking up at Brianna brightly. 

"This makes me want to have a baby again.”

Brianna groaned, bopping her on the nose. 

“I won’t give birth, you can’t make me after I watched you do it.”

Joan could see Freddie’s cheeks paling, and she immediately kissed her on the lips to soothe her, as if to say 'it’s all gonna be okay.“

"How will she come out?” Felix asked, wrapping his arms around Freddie’s torso so he could press his cheeks against her swollen belly more. 

The adults shared a look, blushing. 

“Uhm…” Freddie hummed, looking up at Regina for help. 

“Well, I think we’ll tell you when you’re a little older.” Regina chuckled awkardly, and Felix pouted again. 

He immediately lit up when the baby kicked, a bright smile appearing on his face. 

“She’s kicking! Freddie, she’s kicking!" 

"Oh, I can feel it, darling.” Freddie smiled, patting Felix’s head with one hand, the other cupping her bump gingerly. 

Brianna wrapped her arm around Regina’s shoulder, smiling down at her. 

“Our boy is the cutest.”

“He really is adorable.” Joan agreed, smiling at the idillic picture of Felix cooing to Freddie’s belly.


	41. Beads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: anal beads

Anonymous asked: Freddie playing with anal beads

The stretch, the burn was too much, and yet not enough.

Freddie felt so full, whimpers and groans leaving her lips as she worked her arm, pulling the beads out before pushing them back in.

“Lovely.” Joan purred, squeezing her butt, which only managed to accentuate how full she was.

Freddie twisted to look at her, eyes hooded with pleasure.

“How does it feel baby girl?” Joan asked, stroking her hips.

She watched, mesmerized as Freddie’s hole was obscenely stretched over the little black beads. It definitely was a sight to behold.

“Full.” Freddie replied breathlessly, her body shuddering as she tugged on the string.

Her arm was clearly getting tired with how much it was shaking, and Joan gently pushed her away to grab the string herself.

She pulled the beads out, hungrily watching as Freddie squirmed beneath her, thighs shaking and her anus fluttering.

Freddie cried out as Joan pushed them back in, one hand still fondling her ass.

“You look so beautiful like this. Stretched wide, a hungry little thing. You just can’t get enough, can you? All of your holes have to be filled.”

Freddie moaned, canting her hips backwards, welcoming the pleasurable pain as the beads tortured her sensitive insides.

Joan slipped a hand between her legs to toy with her clit, causing Freddie to let out a strangled sob, burying her face in the pillow.

“Amazing.” Joan said with awe, getting lost in the sight of Freddie turning into a gorgeous mess.


	42. Baby Showers And Smitten Little Boys Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan, Brianna & Regina come back to Garden Lodge after meeting with a producer. They are welcomed to a sight of Freddie sleeping on the recliner on her lap, snuggling close to her bump, is Felix (sleeping as well).

“I hope Felix didn’t tire Freddie out too much.”

Brianna’s voice was apologetic, and Joan tutted, patting her on the back. They have left to meet with a producer, and they left Felix with Freddie, who was absolutely thrilled about spending time with the little boy. 

“Nah, it’s all fine. Freddie adores him.”

Regina smiled, lacing her fingers together with Brianna’s. She was so proud of their son: Felix always lurked around Freddie, helping her with everything, even with things she didn’t need help with. 

They walked up the stairs, frowning at the silence that greeted them. 

Shouldn’t they be chittering about like they always did? 

All three of them let out an “awwww” when they walked into the living room. 

Freddie was fast asleep on her recliner, head tipped back and lips slightly parted, looking positively adorable. 

Felix was sitting on her lap, little arms wrapped around Freddie’s waist, face pressed against her distended belly. 

“I need to get my camera.” Joan grinned, nearly melting at the sight. 

Regina and Brianna were in a similar state, holding onto each other and cooing softly. 

Joan quickly returned with her camera, snapping a few pictures, her eyes shining in awe. 

“Let’s not disturb them for now.” Regina said, leaning her head on Brianna’s shoulder who just smiled, pulling her closer. 

Joan was seriously in awe: her wife was so beautiful, ready to pop any minute now, cuddling Felix like he was her own child. 

She is going to be a fantastic mother, Joan knew that.


	43. Baby Showers And Smitten Little Boys Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of giving birth

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan calls Brianna & Regina, letting them know that Freddie has gone into labor. They rush to the hospital, with Felix in their arms, arriving they are greeted by Joan. They wait outside in chairs, Joan comes back announcing their daughter arrived safely. Brianna, Regina, & Felix come into the room to greet Freddie & the new arrival, of course Felix asks to be on the bed with Freddie to take a peek at the baby.

They got to the hospital as quickly as they could, with little Felix bouncing after them excitedly. 

“The baby is here?” he asked, eyes wide with awe. 

Brianna ruffled her son’s hair lovingly, giving him a little smile. 

“Soon.”

Joan was standing in the corridor when they arrived, and Regina breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw that Joan was smiling. 

“Everything going well?” she asked, pulling her friend into a hug. Joan nodded, her smile widening. 

“Yes. She’s doing so well. But I just came out here to stay hello, I gotta go back to have my hands clawed up.”

“Oh, yeah, I feel you.” Brianna chuckled, and Regina rolled her eyes at her playfully. 

Joan rushed back into the labour room, and the little family took their place on the plastic chairs outside. 

Felix was bouncing up and down, so excited his parents couldn’t get him to sit down at all. 

It seemed like ages have passed until Joan came back, her eyes full of tears, but with the biggest smile on her face. 

“Guess who just had a beautiful, healthy baby.”

Regina and Brianna squealed, sweeping her up in a big hug before taking Felix’s hand and followed Joan into the room. 

Freddie looked exhausted, her hair sweaty and her cheeks still red with exertion, but she was nearly glowing as she looked down at the little bundle in her arms.

She looked up at her friends, smiling at them through her tears. 

“Darlings, please welcome Seraphina Mercury-Deacon.”

Regina and Brianna cooed in unison at the big, beautiful baby girl. 

Felix’s little mind was clearly blown, staring at little Seraphina with wide eyes. 

“She was the baby in your tummy?” he asked, and Freddie nodded, grinning. 

“Yes.”

“Can I see her from closer?” Felix pleaded her mothers, who looked at Joan for permission, which she happily gave. 

Felix climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to Freddie, who wrapped an arm around him. 

Felix cooed at the baby, absolutely besotted with her, and Brianna and Regina smiled proudly at their son. 

Joan gave Freddie a huge smile, and her tired, but nonetheless beautiful wife blew her a kiss. 

The happiness in the room was palpable: everyone was in pure ecstasy.


	44. Baby Showers And Smitten Little Boys Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: breastfeeding

killerqueen-slash asked: While with Freddie at the park, Felix watches as Freddie breastfeeds Seraphina. Curious, he asks what she’s doing.

Brianna and Regina were out for the day, so they left their son with Freddie and Joan, who were more than happy to watch him for the day, despite having a newborn with them. 

They took Felix to the park, but he was actually more interested in Freddie than anything else. 

Freddie was currently breastfeeding Seraphina, clutching the baby against her chest. Joan was sitting next to her on the bench, watching them proudly. 

“Freddie, what are you doing?” Felix asked, looking at Seraphina curiously. 

Freddie gave him a soft smile, before gently cooing to her baby. 

“I’m feeding her, darling.”

Felix looked utterly confused, peeking at Seraphina’s head curiously. 

Freddie made sure to cover herself as much as possible. She wouldn’t really care otherwise, breastfeeding was natural, but she didn’t want Felix to see something he wasn’t supposed to yet. 

“How?” Felix asked, looking from Freddie to Joan for an explanation. 

Joan ruffled his hair lovingly, smiling at the little boy. 

“It’s a special thing. After a Mummy carried the baby in their tummy, they need a special food.”

“Milk.” Freddie clarified, smiling when Seraphina gave a hungry gurgle against her breast. 

Felix’s eyes lit up in recognition. 

“I love milk!" 

"Well, that’s a little different.” Freddie chuckled. 

“I only have that milk after the baby arrives. Your Mummy had it too, after you were born.”

Felix tilted his head to the side, his little brain seemingly still full of questions. He didn’t ask anything more, just watched in awe as Seraphina ate. 

“She’s hungry.” Felix giggled. 

“Very hungry.” Joan laughed, wrapping an arm around Freddie and kissing her cheek. 

“She needs a lot of milk to grow.”

“Is there enough for her?” Felix asked worriedly, and Freddie laughed heartily. 

“Don’t worry, I have plenty.”

That seemed to soothe Felix, so he eventually went back to playing while Joan continued watching in awe as her beautiful wife fed their baby.


	45. Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: breastfeeding kink, nipple-licking

Anonymous asked: Joan realizing that she has a breastfeeding kink after watching Freddie nursing Seraphina, pls and thanks UwU

Joan has always loved Freddie’s breasts, but this was… Different. More special.

She should have been awestruck by the beauty of motherhood, should have been melt at the sight of her wife feeding their baby - not become horny.

Though obviously, she appreciated the wonder of it all, but she was just human, and she couldn’t shut up her body.

There was something about Freddie’s breasts swollen with heavy milk that woke up some kind of primal lust inside Joan, making her mouth water at the sight of Freddie leaking.

When they were laying in bed, Joan spooning Freddie, she slipped a hand around her torso and cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing oversensitive nipples and Freddie whined.

“Careful. They are sensitive, darling.”

“I know.” Joan purred, carefully lifting one of Freddie’s breasts, a moan escaping her lips at the weight of it.

“It’s so fucking heavy.”

“You’re telling me…” Freddie huffed, rolling onto her back. Joan felt wet heat pool between her legs at the sight of those dark, erect nipples steadily leaking breastmilk.

“Look what you’ve done.” Freddie whined, gesturing at her chest.

Joan just grinned, leaning down and licking the pearly drop off, making Freddie shiver.

“What are you…”

“Are they full?” Joan asked hopefully, flicking the sensitive nub with her tongue again. She didn’t recall Freddie feeding Seraphina for the past few hours.

“I was just about to go pump.” Freddie said, seemingly confused at Joan’s antics.

“You don’t have to.” Joan replied, and before Freddie could react, she wrapped her lips around a puffy nipple and sucked, humming at the overly sweet taste that exploded on her tongue.

“Fuck.” Freddie moaned, tangling her hands in Joan’s hair.

“Let me relieve some tension, yeah?” Joan hummed before licking some milk that started trickling down the side of Freddie’s plump breast off.

Freddie bit her lip, head hitting the pillow as her body kept shuddering from the maddening mix of pain and pleasure.

She could feel that overstuffed feeling slowly leave her chest as Joan kept licking and sucking.

The milk was extremely sweet and thick, and Freddie’s nipples were rock hard in her mouth, and Joan nearly came from the sensation as she slowly drained her wife.

After she finally had enough, she pulled back, licking the sweetness of her lips. She looked up at Freddie, smirking at the blush on her cheeks.

“Thank god I have enough for both of you.” Freddie laughed, pulling Joan into a kiss to taste her own milk on her lips.


	46. Flexible Girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: scissoring

Anonymous asked: Freddie finds out Joan toois surprisingly flexible, certainly more than the other queen members, and she gets her payback for the times she got bent in half 😁

Freddie found it out accidentally, when they were just joking around, trying to put their legs in their necks.

Except, Joan didn’t just try.

She managed.

Well, well.

Freddie remembered all the times Joan bent her in half during sex, bending her into crazy shapes, and she decided it was time for some payback.

They were in the middle of making out, Freddie straddling Joan and slowly grinding her hips down, riling up her girlfriend.

Just when Joan’s guards were completely down, getting lost in the kisses Freddie suddenly slipped back, only to grab Joan’s thighs and push them up

Joan gave her a confused look, but gasped as Freddie hoisted her legs up higher, until her knees touched her shoulders.

“Consider this revenge.” Freddie laughed, rubbing her pussy against Joan’s, making her moan.

“It’s uncomfortable.” Joan huffed, though she couldn’t help another whimper as Freddie’s slick clit slid against hers.

Freddie bit her lip and sighed happily, rolling her hips forward to get more contact, until both of them were soaking wet.

Joan - despite complaining - didn’t show many sighs of discomfort, so Freddie continued to grind their heated parts together.

Joan lifted her hips to meet her thrusts, head thrown back in pleasure, and Freddie couldn’t resist pushing her legs up just a little higher.

Sweet, sweet revenge.


	47. Seraphina, The Fierce

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan & Freddie gets a call from Seraphina’s school informing them about that she hit a person. Which they know it’s the boy that keeps touching her bra strap and snapping it, when they arrive they greet the principal and the boys parents (that see absolutely nothing wrong of what he did) and the principal informs them Sera will be suspended but both Freddie & Joan disagree heavily on it.

Freddie was marching down the corridor like the angry mama bear that she was, Joan following close on her heels, equally pissed. 

The principal sounded outraged over the phone when he told them Seraphina punched a boy in the face, clearly convinced that it was her fault. 

But both Joan and Freddie knew that Seraphina was the calmest, softest 13 years old girl that ever existed, so there was no way she would just hit someone for the sake of it. 

Seraphina sat in the principal’s office with her heas bowed down, fiddling with her hands nervously. A boy sat across her with his own parents, and Freddie immediately recognized him. 

He was the one that kept touching Seraphina’s bra strap without permission, constantly teasing her and just generally was a little asshole. 

His parents stared at Freddie and Joan, disgusted, but honestly, they didn’t really care about the opinion of someone who lets their kid molest girls. 

“So, as you’re both aware, Seraphina punched Thomas in the face.”

“His jaw still hurts!” Thomas’ mum hissed at Seraphina. 

“She’s a little monster!" 

"Hey.” Joan growled at her, taking Seraphina’s hand. 

“You’re son’s the monster, not my kid.”

Freddie turned to Seraphina, stroking her hair. 

“You did nothing wrong, Sera.”

“She did.” the principal said. “I might need to suspend her!" 

"What!?” Freddie and Joan asked at the same time, horrified, while Thomas’ parents looked triumphant. 

“She was being aggressive…" 

"But he touched our daughter inappropriately!” Joan protested, hugging Sera close. 

“Oh, come on.” Thomas’ father said, rolling his eyes. 

“He’s a boy, of course he will be playful with the girls.”

“How would you feel if someone just grabbed your junk without your permission?” Freddie hissed, covering Seraphina’s ears. 

“He keeps touching her bra!" 

The whole conversation turned into a screaming match soon. It eventually ended with the principal deciding Sera won’t be suspended. 

Freddie and Joan weren’t too happy that the boy got away scot free, but at Seraphina wasn’t suspended, and she was smiling again. 

To be honest, Joan was kind of proud of her for punching that boy.


	48. On The Receiving End of The Strap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Freddie tops Joan! (I'm all for Joan topping but I feel like she would be a total bottom with Freddie)

Joan squeezed her eyes shut in bliss as Freddie sunk into her with one smooth move, Joan’s wetness easing her way.

“Okay?” Freddie asked, nuzzling Joan’s flushed cheek.

It wasn’t often that Joan was on the receiving end of the strap: she usually preferred fingers or tongue, but Freddie was asking for it so prettily, and Joan could never resist her puppy eyes.

“Just give me a moment.” Joan said, carding her fingers through Freddie’s hair to ground herself.

Freddie waited patiently until Joan got accustomed to the stretch, kissing her neck and chest lovingly.

Joan nodded after a while, and Freddie started moving her hips, thrusting into her slowly.

Joan wrapped her legs around her waist to pull her in close, squeezing her eyes shut again. It was an alien feeling, it was big, but it felt strangely good.

“You can uh… You can go faster.” she breathed, blushing as Freddie smirked.

“With pleasure.”

The next thrust was harder and it had Joan crying out, her thighs shaking around Freddie’s waist as she truly started fucking into her.

Joan was aware she was scratching at Freddie’s back, the sensation too much and too sudden, but too good, and she suddenly didn’t know how to handle it.

Freddie just kept thrusting into her steadily, whispering quiet encouragement into her ears until Joan was floating away, getting lost in the sensation.


	49. Taller

Anonymous asked: Freddie is taller than Joan and she uses it to her advantage

How Freddie was able to walk in those giant platforms, was beyond Joan.

She wore them sometimes on stage, but never that tall, and even than did she manage to stumble.

But Freddie? Freddie was walking around totally gracefully, not even tripping once.

She may have had a bit of a complex for being tiny, and whenever she wore those high heels, she was extremely smug about it.

“Hello, midget.” Freddie grinned as she wrapped her arms around Joan, making her chuckle.

“The mouth on you.” Joan laughed, patting Freddie’s hip playfully.

“I would like to inform you that I’m still taller, this is cheating.”

“You’re just jealous of my impressive height.” Freddie giggled, patting Joan’s head in an almost patronising manner.

“You’re tiny now and that bothers you.”

Joan could only laugh. She wasn’t going to call her girlfriend off: let her enjoy her temporary height.

Freddie cooed as she pressed a kiss onto Joan’s forehead before playfully flicking her on the nose.

“I can do this now.” she giggled, kissing Joan on the foreahed again.

“God, this feels so good.”

Joan rolled her eyes with a fond smile, and let Freddie pet her and coo to her like she was tiny.


	50. Surprisingly Flirty

Anonymous asked: Can we have Freddie flirting with Joan the first few days she joined the band? Maybe Freddie doesn't expect that the shy bass player return her flirting ... 🤭❤️

Freddie couldn’t deny how attractive she found their newfound bassist. 

Joan was tall and muscular, and had the softest hair and the most adorable gap between her teeth-and if Freddie watched from close, she could see freckles littering her nose. 

She just wished she wasn’t so shy. 

She mostly just smiled quietly in the background, rarely talking and just blending in; even when they went out somewhere with the band, she just sat there. 

So, Freddie had to take charge a little. If Joan wasn’t going to initiate anything, then Freddie could, and would. 

Joan was fixing a snapped string on her bass when Freddie approached her. She made sure to put an extra sway into her steps and unbuttoned the first few buttons on her blouse. 

“Hello, darling.” Freddie purred, causing Joan to look up with that cute smile. 

“Can I interrupt this moment, or should I leave you be?" 

"It’s okay.” Joan said, and Freddie was surprised to see that Joan was giving her the once over look. 

“You have very talented hands.” Freddie mused, taking a good look at those long fingers. 

Joan chuckled softly. “Well, I’ve been told.”

Freddie felt her cheeks heat up. This was supposed to go the other way around, she should be making Joan blush! 

“Well, you know, you are definitely God’s gift, darling. A fantastic bass player, who is also smart and beautiful? We really hit the jackpot.”

Joan laughed, not even looking up as she said:

“I’m a good addition then, considering how talented, beautiful and smart the lead singer is.”

Freddie’s heart fluttered, and she ducked her head, bringing up a hand to hide her smile. 

“Oh.” was all she could say. She suddenly forgot about all the cheesy lines she wanted to use on Joan. 

“And you’re also very nice… What else are you hiding up your sleeve?” Freddie asked, her voice sounding way more uncertain than she intended, and Joan utterly beamed at her. 

“A lot. And I’m more than happy to show you if you’re interested.”

With that, she went back to fiddling with her bass, and Freddie nearly had an aneurysm right there.


	51. Softie

Anonymous asked: Deacury - Joan talks a big game about being a top but when she's with Freddie she's just Baby™

Joan was usually the big strong one in the relationship: she was tall and muscular with quite masculine features, and she made her peace with all that.

She was proud of it, even, of girls swooning over her and looking up at her as their big protector.

Things changed a little bit after she got together with Freddie.

Freddie made her realize that she was allowed to be soft and weak, that she didn’t have to be strong and mighty all the time.

And Joan took good adventage of this.

It just felt really good to curl up on Freddie’s lap or tuck her face away in her neck: she felt safe in those moments.

She almost always used to be the big spoon, but she became the little spoon quite a lot of times with Freddie, and she was surprised to find she liked it.

Also, Freddie’s boobs were extremely comfortable, so using them as pillows was another reason Joan enjoyed being a bit of a softie.

She let Freddie kiss the top of her head and fuss around her, and she never once felt embarrassed about it.

Freddie also never teased her: she understood that Joan needed her “baby” moments as Freddie called it, and she always encouraged her to be as soft and cute as she wanted.

It was great, not having to be the strong one all the time.


	52. Twerk It

Anonymous asked: Fun fact: Freddie twerk and Joan throws money on her ass "yes, this is my woman" 🥴

In their defense, they were drunk. Like, absolutely totally shitfaced.

Freddie squealed when the next song came on, grabbing Joan’s hand to try to pull her up and onto the dancefloor.

“No, you can’t make me, if I stand up I’m gonna pee myself!” Joan laughed, and Freddie pouted for a second before her eyes lit up.

“Can I dance for you though?”

Joan grinned wolfishly, patting Freddie’s hip.

“In that case, by all means, go ahead.”

Freddie giggled and blew her a kiss before spinning around, swaying her hips to the music.

Some people wolf-whistled, but Freddie danced for her, only her, and it made Joan’s chest swell with pride.

Freddie sent her a sultry look over her shoulders before she started shaking her shapely bottom, making Joan’s eyes nearly bulge out of her head.

She didn’t even know Freddie could twerk.

But well; all the power of a big surprise, then.

Freddie get down low before slithering back up, and Joan whistled, grabbing what little money she had in her pocket to throw it at Freddie, which just riled her up even more.

“That’s my girl!” Joan howled, and Freddie giggled, twirling around in the money shower that fell on her.

Joan even stuffed a green into Freddie’s back pocket before slapping her ass so hard it echoed, and Freddie shrieked before wriggling her butt one last time, to Joan’s resounding pleasure.

Maybe throwing their money away was a stupid idea, but the amazing boots-shaking show was worth it.


	53. Sensitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nipple-licking, nipple-play, breast kink

Anonymous asked: Could we see more of how sensitive Freddie's breasts/nipples are?

Freddie whimpered, squirming on Joan’s lap who chuckled in disbelief. 

They were in the process of watching Tv, and Joan sneaked a hand under Freddie’s shirt- not even doing anything, just cupping her breasts- and Freddie was already gone. 

“How can someone be so sensitive?” Joan purred, kissing Freddie’s neck gently. 

Freddie’s only answer was a whine as Joan’s thumb brushed a nipple softly. 

Joan suddenly had an idea. She rucked Freddie’s shirt up completely to reveal her breasts, and Freddie gave an excited little noise. 

“I’m going to make you come like that.” Joan said matter of factly before leaning in and taking an erect nipple into her mouth, sucking on it eagerly. 

“Fuck…” Freddie moaned, wrapping her arms around Joan’s neck. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me.”

Joan smirked against her skin, flicking her nipple with her tongue before licking all around it, chuckling as Freddie pushed her breasts into her face needily. 

Freddie started grinding against Joan’s thigh, but she grabbed her hips and stopped her, to Freddie’s utter confusion. 

“No.” Joan drawled, pinching a nipple that Freddie’s eyes roll back in her head. 

“No extra friction. You’ll come only from this alone.”

“Oh, come on…” Freddie whined, and Joan twisted her nipples hard. 

“I know you can do it baby.”

Freddie gritted her teeth but didn’t protest as Joan kept sucking and toying with her nipples. She willed her hips to stay as still as possible, but it wasn’t an easy task. 

Joan started pulling on her nipples in a milking movement, and Freddie nearly sobbed in pleasure, her thighs shaking as she tried to stay still. 

“That’s it.” Joan cooed. 

“Show me how much you love it when I play with your gorgeous breasts. Come for me.”

Freddie tossed her head back, squeezing her eyes shut and concentrating hard on the wet, heated feeling between her legs and the tingling sensation all over her breasts. 

Joan helpfully leaned in, nipping lightly at the sensitive buds, and Freddie came with a sob, nails digging into Joan’s shoulder. 

“I told you you can do it.” Joan said softly, kissing Freddie’s chest lovingly who panted, brushing her sweaty hair out of her face. 

“That milking movement…” Freddie said almost shyly, blushing, 

“store that away for future reference, okay?" 

Joan laughed, pulling her into a kiss. 

"Of course, beautiful.”


	54. Wet Shirts And Bikini Bottoms

Anonymous asked: Freddie walking around the pool in wet shirt and tiny bikini bottom

Thank god Joan was already in the water, otherwise would body would surely catch on fire.

She gripped onto the edge of the pool so hard her knuckles turned white, and she was pretty sure everyone watching thought she was going to have a stroke.

But seriously, who could blame her?

Freddie, once again, looked like a literal fucking wet dream.

She was only wearing a white shirt with absolutely no bra underneath, and it was completely drenched, much to Joan’s misery.

Her nipples were completely visible through the shirt, and the material clung to her body, emphasising her curves even more.

The other thing she wore was a tiny, red bikini bottom, once again not leaving much to the imagination.

No wonder everyone was staring at either Freddie’s ass or boobs, practically drooling as she pranced around the pool with a smirk on her face.

“Hello, darling.” Freddie purred as she reached Joan, leaning forward.

The movement made the shirt cling to her chest even more, and Joan was unable to hold back a groan.

“Do you want a cocktail?”

No, I want you, right here, Joan thought, but she forced a smile onto her face, trying to look Freddie in the eyes instead of her nipples.

“A cocktail would be lovely, thank you.”

Freddie beamed, turning around to get it for her, and once again Joan was grateful for the cool water.

She watched Freddie’s perfect ass and beautiful hips sway as she walked, and a dreamy sigh left her lips.

Joan couldn’t wait to finally get back to the hotel.


	55. Pool Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Deacury having sex in the pool

“You have no idea,” Joan groaned, kissing over Freddie’s neck,

“what you do to me.”

Freddie let out a breathy laugh that turned into a moan as Joan sucked a mark into her neck, nipping the soft skin.

She shuddered as Joan’s fingers pushed inside her, her wetness and the water around them easing the way.

Her own fingers were pumping in and out of Joan slowly, and her girlfriend groaned hungrily, pulling Freddie into a bruising kiss.

The moment everyone was gone, Joan all but dragged Freddie into the pool to have her; poor thing was way too turned on by the sight of her.

She sucked Freddie’s nipple into her mouth, causing her to let out a whine and tighten around her fingers like a vice.

Freddie pulled on her hair with her free hand, moaning and whimpering as Joan fucked her hard, impatient to finally take her.

She hooked her fingers to reach Joan’s G-spot, and she moaned around Freddie’s nipple, the water of the pool sloshing as she bucked against her hand.

Joan came first, way too riled up from watching Freddie parade around in the bikini bottoms and the wet shirts, groaning as she rode it out.

Freddie followed soon after, muffling her scream against Joan’s lips as her orgasm washed through her.

They just floated in the pool after that, basking in the afterglow and each other’s arms.


	56. Foursome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex

killerqueen-slash asked: Frami & Deazzello - engaging in a foursome.

It went surprisingly easy: they thought trying to work around four people would be a little more awkward, but it went just fine.

They started out with the original couples making out and pleasuring each other to “warm up.”

Joan had Jo on her lap, gently fingering her as they watched Freddie eating Rami out.

She was a gorgeous sight down on her knees between Rami’s legs, Rami’s fingers tangled in Freddie’s hair, moaning and rolling her hips against her face.

Jo whimpered at the sight, bouncing on Joan’s fingers harder, her arousal rising high.

Just when the girls were about to come, they switched.

Joan tackled Freddie down on the bed and pushed her fingers inside her, giving her pussy a taste of Jo’s wetness, making her moan.

Jo went to eat Rami out, licking her clit hungrily, and Rami whined, her body already so oversensitive and Jo just made it even better.

Freddie winked at Rami over Joan’s shoulder, and Joan and Jo also shared sultry looks; this turned out sexier than they expected.

Moans and pants filled the room around them as they pleasured each other, exploring all the ways they could make each other see stars.


	57. Helper, Friend, Lover

Anonymous asked: what if joan was the first girl freddie met at school when she first moved to england from zanzibar? and freddie immediately falls for her because she’s being so kind with showing her around, and she’s also extremely cute

The world seemed so large and scary now, and though Freddie thought she could handle it, now she wasn’t so sure anymore.

No one in the school talked to her, they just leered at her and scoffed, leaving her behind, and Freddie never felt so lonely before.

At least she had friends back in Zanzibar: she had no one here.

She sighed, turning around to look for the chemistry room, when she bumped into a girl.

She was tall, with long wavy brown her and a gentle smile, and Freddie couldn’t help but blush as those pretty green eyes zeroed in on her.

“Hey.” the girl said softly. “You’re new, right?”

Freddie nodded, and the girl extended her hand for her.

“I’m Joan. And you are…?”

“Faree…Freddie.” Freddie suddenly remembered the teachers had a hard time pronouncing her name, and so she used her nickname instead.

Joan shook her hand, and the touch made electricity sparkle over Freddie’s skin.

“You know, if you need help with anything, I’m here.” Joan offered softly, and Freddie couldn’t help but smile.

Joan seemed so kind, and Freddie definitely needed all the help.

“Can you show me where the chemistry room is?”

Joan nodded, gently taking Freddie’s hand, making her head swim.

The week was spent with Joan helping Freddie with whatever she needed, and the two girls soon formed a strong bond.

And if Freddie wanted to be honest, Joan made her heart beat a little faster whenever she grabbed her hand to show Freddie around, or when she hugged her in greeting.

And it seemed like the feeling was mutual, because one day when Joan was walking her home, she kissed Freddie in goodbye, making her sigh happily against her lips.

Freddie definitely didn’t feel alone anymore: she found a helper, a friend, and a lover in one person.


	58. Two Mummies, All of a Sudden

Anonymous asked: Deacury, Joan and Freddie slowly fall in love and raise her kid after the death of Joan's baby daddy.

Joan wouldn’t say she was in love with the guy: they were in sort of a friends with benefits relationship with each other, and the baby was an accident.

Still, that didn’t mean Joan wasn’t devastated when he died. She lost a friend, and she lost the father of her child, because all in all, he fulfilled the role well.

Now, Joan was alone.

Except, not really.

Freddie immediately offered to help her, as generous and adorable as she was.

“Do you even know how to take care of a baby?” Joan laughed, watching Freddie hold the baby like she was about to drop him any minute. She reached under Freddie’s arms to support them, just in case she really would drop the baby.

“I could learn.” Freddie said, kissing little Arthur’s forehead with such love as if he was her own kid, and Joan’s heart did a little backflip.

“I promise I’m gonna help, Joan. You’re not alone, okay?”

And Freddie kept her promise.

She let Joan move in with her so she could help more efficiently, and Joan was eternally grateful: Freddie’s house was definitely a better place for a kid.

Freddie turned into a real natural around Arthur, and it never failed to make Joan’s heart flutter.

There was just something about seeing Freddie playing with her baby that warmed her chest…

After a while, Joan couldn’t keep lying to herself anymore.

She fell for Freddie, and she fell hard. And it wasn’t just because she was helpful: being so close to her, Joan found herself more and more drawn to her.

She took a risk one day and kissed her, and Freddie happily returned it, climbing onto Joan’s lap and wrapping her arms around her neck.

“You know how long have I wanted this?” Freddie breathed, sighing happily when Joan’s hands found her waist.

“I just didn’t want to be inappropriate, because Arthur is here, and…”

“I don’t think he minds.” Joan laughed softly, kissing Freddie’s neck.

“He has two Mummies now.”

Freddie’s eyes lit up. “Me?”

Joan laughed and nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“If you want to.”

“Of course!” Freddie giggled, kissing Joan again happily.

Surely none of them expected they would end up raising a baby together, and falling in love in the process, but their story couldn’t have had a sweeter ending.


	59. My Eyes Are Up Here

Anonymous asked: Freddie in an episode "My eyes are up here" when one of her girlfriends (whatever pair you choose) is glaring not so subtly at her cleavage

Freddie desperately tried to have a conversation with Joan, but it seemed impossible today.

It seemed like Joan was somewhere else mentally, not processing anything Freddie was saying.

And, well.

There was a reason for it.

Namely, the fact that Freddie was wearing that deeply cut shirt that put her cleavage on display, and it was nothing short of distracting.

“So, you know, I was thinking maybe a slower tempo. I don’t know, it’s just too fast for me.”

Joan hummed, her eyes still pretty much fixated on Freddie’s boobs.

Freddie sighed, trying to figure out a way how to make Joan actually listen to her.

“More bass?” Freddie tried, but it even that wasn’t working out.

Joan was still staring at her boobs.

“Okay, my eyes are up here.” Freddie chuckled. Still no answer.

Freddie snapped her fingers in Joan’s face, and her girlfriend finally looked up, confused.

“Huh?”

Freddie sighed, rolling her eyes.

“You’re hopeless.”

Joan just hummed, her eyes going back to Freddie’s cleavage.


	60. Dominatrix!Freddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, oral sex, collars

twilightsforthegays asked: dominatrix!freddie (kinky leather outfits and all) and sub!joan

Joan looked up at her with stars in her eyes, and Freddie smirked, reaching down to caress her cheek.

“What would you like?” Freddie asked teasingly, tucking a piece of hair behind Joan’s ear.

“Because I know you want something, my pet.”

Joan licked her lips, raking her eyes over the leather corset and the high heels Freddie was wearing. She looked practically hungry.

“May I touch you, Ma'am?” Joan asked, nuzzling Freddie’s crotch innocently.

“Please.”

Freddie acted like she contemplated it, teasingly fiddling with Joan’s collar.

“You know what?” Freddie finally said with a dramatic sigh,

“you can eat my pussy if you want. You have been a good girl, after all.”

Joan nodded eagerly, and Freddie unzipped her corset, gesturing at her crotch.

“Come on, then.”

Joan surged forward, licking into Freddie like she was starving, causing her to toss her head back with a moan.

She grabbed Joan’s hair and yanked on it hard, shoving her face deeper against her crotch.

“That’s it, such a good girl for me.” Freddie moaned, rolling her hips against Joan’s face greedily.

Joan moaned into her, grabbing onto Freddie’s thighs, stroking them with such adoration Freddie felt like a goddess.

She pushed her hips forward needily, fucking herself on Joan’s tongue, her fingers tangled in her hair, and she could see Joan practically dripping on the floor from it all.

Well, she needed to take care of her Mistress first.


	61. Subs Cooling Off

Anonymous asked: Sub!Joan and sub!Freddie hug each other after a really grueling scene. They have visible marks on the ass, on the thighs and have been tied with shibari knots to trees, in the garden of their villa where the five of them live... but they feel so good for having obeyed their Doms ...

Joan pressed a kiss onto Freddie’s cheek as she cuddled her close, stroking her sweaty hair gently.

Poor Freddie had angry red marks on her ass and the rest of her body fron where she was tied up tightly.

Joan wasn’t looking much better with the marks anf bruises on her body, her muscles aching deliciously.

They had a pretty intense scene out in the garden, and the two subs needed some time together to cool off.

Freddie stroked Joan’s skin lovingly, tracing the marks gently.

“Does it hurt?” she asked softly, and Joan chuckled softly, burying her face in Freddie’s hair.

“It does. But it’s… Good.”

Freddie hummed, tucking her face away in Joan’s neck.

“We were very good girls.” Freddie said, and Joan smiled, her arms tightening around Freddie.

That was true: they were really, really good girls, and they absolutely deserved some sweet moments alone.


	62. Not Very Positive First Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering (not very explicit)

Anonymous asked: Virgin!Freddie experiences horrible first time with her girlfriend (of your choice). She is clumsy, it hurts and she has no idea what to do. A complete opposite of what she imagined her first time would be, even tho it's happening with a girl she loves.

Freddie bit down on her lip with a whimper, clutching onto the sheets- but not in pleasure like how she imagined it would be.

Joan was… Well, she wasn’t exactly doing what Freddie imagined, namely taking her breath away by gently making love to her.

No, she was rubbing her clit until it ached, before shoving her fingers without any warm-up, making Freddie hiss from the pain.

It hurt, and it was totally awkward. Somehow, Joan just couldn’t find the right angle, just fucked into her aimlessly.

But at least she was perceptive, because she noticed the strange expression on Freddie’s face, and she immediately pulled out.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked worriedly, and Freddie had half the mind to lie- but then she realized there was no point of that. She had to be honest.

“Yes.” Freddie said quietly, and Joan sighed, kissing her cheek gently.

“I’m sorry. I thought it would be good. It’s my first time too…”

Freddie nodded, giving her a small smile. So, the both of them were inexperienced. Maybe that wasn’t the end of the world.

“Maybe we could try later?” Freddie offered, stroking her hand up and down Joan’s arm.

Joan nodded, giving her a smile. She kissed Freddie’s forehead, nuzzling her soft skin.

“Sounds good. I’m really sorry, Freddie. I will be more careful later.”

“We probably need some time to… Learn how to work each other.” Freddie chuckled, making Joan laugh softly.

So, this didn’t work out- but they had plenty of time to learn each other’s bodies.


	63. The Yellow Shorts

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan wearing her yellow short-shorts and making Freddie go a bit crazy seeing her in them during a concert.

Freddie was used to being the one to blow her girlfriend’s mind with her stage outfits - but now, the tables have turned.

Joan pranced out of the dressing room in the tiniest yellow shorts Freddie has ever seen, and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

“What’s wrong?” Joan asked innocently when she noticed Freddie eyeing her legs.

“Erm… Nothing.” Freddie stuttered, and Joan gave a little shrug, moving away towards the stage.

Freddie couldn’t help a little whine from escaping when she noticed how amazing her girlfriend’s butt looked in those shorts.

She had trouble concentrating on anything but Joan’s shorts during the concert: her eyes were pretty much fixated on them all the way.

They put Joan’s lean, muscular legs on display, and her ass looked even more shapely in them than usual, and Freddie just wanted to drop to her knees right there.

Freddie spent even more time than usual around Joan during the concert, grinding up on those great legs, or “accidentally” brushing against her butt.

And Joan just grinned, clearly enjoying that she was the one to make Freddie go crazy that night.

In Freddie’s opinion, probably the best part of the concert was when they took their bows- it gave her a great glimpse at Joan’s ass.

She finally managed to grab her girlfriend once they were off the stage, and dragged her away, much to Joan’s amusement.

The shorts looked pretty great on Joan, but they looked even better removed.


	64. Handmaiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: roleplaying, vaginal fingering, light spanking

Anonymous asked: Smut with Freddie in a French handmaiden costume (pairing of your choice)

Freddie gasped as someone grabbed her ass, and she spun around, meeting Joan’s hungry gaze.

“Ma'am.” Freddie greeted her softly, and Joan’s smirk turned darker as she leaned closer, nipping at her earlobe with her teeth.

“Not wearing any underwear? That’s very naughty.”

She turned Freddie around, raking her eyes over her: she looked delicious in the maiden dress. It was obscenely short, the cleavage so deep her breasts were practically falling out of it, and it made Joan’s blood boil in all the best ways.

She ran her fingers over the stockings Freddie was wearing, enjoying the way Freddie pretended to shy away from her touch.

Joan spun her around and pushed her against the table, giving her ass a good smack that made Freddie whimper.

She sought out Freddie’s entrance, grinning when she felt how wet she was already. She pushed a finger inside, making her moan and push her head back.

“So demanding for a maiden.” Joan drawled, smacking her ass again.

Freddie gripped onto the edge of the table, spreading her legs wider.

“Ma'am… Please…” she whined, and Joan cooed, slipping a second finger inside.

The whole table rocked as Joan fucked into her, hard and fast, smirking at the obscene squelching sounds as Freddie’s arousal drenched her fingers.

“You like this, huh?” she drawled, smacking Freddie’s ass again as she hooked her fingers inside, massaging her G-spot.

“Yes!” Freddie cried, desperately humping her hips back against Joan’s hand.

Joan’s other hand sneaked forward, possessively fondling her breasts while she kept fucking into Freddie relentlessly.

Freddie soon came with a long moan, slumping against the table. Joan pulled her fingers out and shoved them inside her mouth, moaning as Freddie obediently sucked her fingers clean.

She turned Freddie around again, pushing her down onto her knees.

“I believe a thank you is in order, don’t you think?”

“Yes, Ma'am.” Freddie breathed, already ubuttoning Joan’s pants.


	65. Bare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Freddie shaved her kitty completely. Her girlfriend absolutely loves it how soft, tasty and kissable it is now, and how Freddie can feel every sensation so much harder

Freddie shivered softly as Joan kissed over her mound, very gently nibbling on the soft skin.

“So, I assume you like it?” Freddie breathed, and Joan gave a soft chuckle, kissing her just above the lips.

“It’s amazing. It always was, but this…”

She moved lower, peppering kisses all over Freddie’s inner thighs before returning to her pussy, giving it a kiss that made Freddie’s thighs fall open on instinct.

“This is gorgeous.” Joan drawled, spreading Freddie before licking inside, pulling a soft whine out of her.

“Fuck…” Freddie moaned, tossing her head back against the pillow as Joan’s tongue danced over her wet folds, teasing her.

She was so damn sensitive, every flick of Joan’s tongue made her break out in goosebumps. She didn’t know if a complete shave was a good idea or not at first, but now she didn’t have any more doubts.

Joan pushed her tongue inside her entrance, gently fucking her while caressing and kneading at Freddie’s mound, clearly enjoying how easily her palm slid across the smooth surface.

“God, I can feel you so much better.” Joan moaned, flicking Freddie’s clit with the tip of her tongue, making her gasp.

“You taste fantastic.”

Joan wrapped her lips around the swollen nub, sucking on it gently and Freddie moaned, clutching onto her hair to pull her close.

She closed her eyes in bliss as Joan kept alternating between fucking her with her tongue, sucking on her clit and kissing all over the sensitive skin.

She lifted her hips needily, grinding against Joan’s face as her girlfriend was licking her with a blissed look, like Freddie was the most amazing thing she has ever tasted.

Joan splayed her hand over her smooth skin, continuing to caress and tease her while she took Freddie higher and higher with her clever tongue.

Freddie came with a small sob, shuddering as Joan gently licked and caressed her through it, before kissing her bare parts playfully for the last time.


	66. Bass Lesson

Anonymous asked: Deacury Freddie wants to learn how to play the bass and Joan learn that Freddie isn’t a easy student bc she’s always like “i know what I’m doing!” but she actually doesn’t know

“Okay, so if you put your finger there…”

The fake note rang out in the room, making Joan cringe. Freddie pouted, looking down at the bass guitar like it personally offended her.

“Why did it make that sound?” Freddie whined.

“I’m doing great.”

“I told you, the other string.” Joan said, pointing at it for emphasis.

“Just listen to me, okay?”

“I know what I’m doing!” Freddie scoffed, strumming again. It sounded a little better than before, but it still wasn’t great.

Joan rolled her eyes. She thought Freddie would be a little easier to deal with, and that she would actually listen to what Joan was saying, but she was actually stubborn as hell.

“Freddie,” Joan tried again,

“the other string!”

Freddie pouted, and finally, finally brushed the right sting, with such a sour expression as Joan asked her to do something impossible.

It finally sounded decent, and Joan smiled smugly.

“It wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Freddie huffed, and Joan could swear she played a false note just to piss her out.

Well, Joan won’t be giving lessons too often, that was for sure.


	67. Domestic Times

Anonymous asked: Some soft Deacury in quarantine doing something domestic

“Are you sure you don’t want me to hold the ladder for you?”

Freddie shook her head stubbornly, leaning forward to reach that still non-covered spot.

“No, I got it. Remember, I’m an artist.”

“And in danger of falling.” Joan chuckled, swooping in and grabbing the ladder when Freddie dangerously wobbled with it.

Freddie shrugged, and went back to painting the wall.

Now that they had a lot of time on their hands, they decided to renovate their house a little bit, starting with repainting the walls so they wouldn’t look so old anymore.

“I love this color.” Joan hummed, taking in the soft lavender shade.

“Of course you do. I was the one who picked it.” Freddie teased, making Joan chuckle softly and lightly smack her butt, making sure Freddie wouldn’t lose her balance.

When the wall was done, they migrated to the bathroom where Joan took on the duty of refreshing the walls despite Freddie’s protests.

“Trust me, I can handle a brush.” Joan laughed, holding it triumphantly before dipping it into the bucket.

They went for a light blue color for the walls, and they both had to admit, it ended up looking pretty nice.

“Lunch break?” Freddie asked, and Joan nodded eagerly, climbing off the ladder.

The kitchen was sort of in pieces due to the renovation, so they couldn’t really cook for themselves. They ended up making a few sandwiches, munching away on them tiredly.

Most of the day has already passed, and the house was only halfway done, but they weren’t stressing about it.

They had all the time in the world to work on it.


	68. From Online To Off-Line

Anonymous asked: Deacury, met online, first time meeting in person?

Freddie was nervous.

She couldn’t help but play the worst scenarios in her head, over and over: what if it turns out Joan is not really, and she was actually meeting up with a dude who will murder her and chop her body up into pieces? Or, maybe not that drastic, but what if she doesn’t show up, or just turns out to be a real asshole, not at all the sweet girl she was talking to online…

Her heart sped up as she spotted Joan sitting at the bar, skimming the crowd with her eyes, her phone in her hand.

She was even more gorgeous than on her pictures, her reddish-brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a simple black top and jeans, and yet, she blew Freddie’s mind away.

Joan noticed her and gave her a smile, showing off the adorable gap in her teeth, and Freddie smiled back.

“Joan?” She asked, blushing deeply as she reached her. Joan nodded, rising to her feet and giving her a slightly uncertain hug.

“Freddie.” Joan said softly, pulling back a little to look over her.

“You look really pretty.”

Freddie blushed deeper, ducking her head shyly. She was usually more flirty than that, but Joan managed to make her brain turn into mush just with a smile.

“Thank you.” Freddie said softly, giving her a smile. “You look really nice too.”

Joan’s cheeks turned a little pink, but her smile never faltered, gesturing for Freddie to sit down.

Despite her initial fear, Freddie couldn’t help but feel relieved.

She couldn’t imagine Joan being an asshole or a murderer: she seemed just as sweet as she did on the dating site.

“Drink?” Joan asked, already waving the bartender over.

“A vodka-tonic, please, darling.” Freddie replied, making Joan blush softly at the nickname.

Joan sent her another kind smile while their drinks were being fixed, and Freddie felt herself relax even more.

She couldn’t wait to get to know Joan even better.


	69. Were We Friends?

twilightsforthegays asked: Deacury: Freddie and Joan were those types of best friends who always act like a couple, so by the time they actually became girlfriends, all of their friends were like, 'Wait, we thought you guys were already dating'

Honestly, when Joan and Freddie made their relationship public, the reactions were not at all what they were expecting.

They kind of expected more surprise, more of people being awestruck, or at least asking questions.

Instead, all they got was total confusion.

“What do you mean, dating?” Regina asked, eyeing their intertwined hands.

“Haven’t you been like… Dating already?”

Joan chuckled, raising an eyebrow, and Freddie nearly choked on her spit.

“What?” She asked, looking back at Joan as if she would be able to explain this nonsense. They have literally been best friends, and nothing more up until this point.

“I mean, you two were always holding hands.” Brianna chimed in.

“And you sat on Joan’s lap a lot.”

Freddie blushed. Okay, maybe that was true…

“Yeah, okay.” Joan admitted with a laugh. “But we were only friends back then.”

“More like two idiots who were in love but couldn’t admit it.” Regina said, making the couple blush.

“But I’m happy for you, even if we like, always knew.”

Brianna gave a thumbs up, and Joan laughed, pulling Freddie closer, letting her snuggle into her side.

“Did you hear that?” Joan grinned, nuzzling her cheeks.

“Apparently, we were never friends.”

Freddie snorted, lightly swatting at Joan’s head before kissing her on the cheek, smiling.

“Yeah, I guess we never were.”


	70. Cover Blown

Anonymous asked: Joan and Freddie trying to keep their relationship secret but one day Freddie is wearing one of Joan’s shirt and they are panicking but Brianna and Regina are “We know about your relationship, you two are very loud.”

It wasn’t intentional, at all.

They had to get up very early and rush to the studio, while trying to figure out a way to get there separately and not cause suspicion, so Freddie wasn’t exactly alert enough to realize her mistake.

Joan rushed ahead, so she also didn’t notice- just kissed Freddie goodbye quick before dashing away, cheerfully pretending she didn’t just sleep with her supposed friend again.

But now as they were in the studio, in broad light, they could both see how they messed up.

Freddie accidentally put on Joan’s shirt, that damn yellow butterfly one that everyone knew was Joan’s, so she couldn’t even lie that it was her own.

Freddie went red in the face while Joan turned awfully pale, trying not to pass out.

“Is that Deaky’s shirt?” Regina asked, and Freddie gave a choking sound, while Joan bit her lip to hold back a scream.

“No…?” Freddie tried, and Brianna chuckled.

“Come on, Freddie. We know it’s Joan’s. I think it’s cute you’re wearing your girlfriend’s shirt.”

Freddie and Joan both stared so hard, their eyes almost bulged out of their heads, making Regina and Brianna laugh.

“What? You thought we didn’t know?” Regina snickered.

“You guys are awfully loud.”

Freddie clasped a hand over her mouth and Joan turned so red, she looked one second away from exploding.

“Yeah, you two are horrible secret-keepers.” Brianna chuckled.

“We are happy for you, by the way. And Freddie, that shirt looks much better on you than it does on Joan.”

“Oh, sod off.” Joan growled, but she couldn’t help a grin.

Their friends knew and were okay with it, so they could finally stop sneaking around.

And to be honest, the shirt truly looked really great on Freddie.


	71. Yellow

Anonymous asked: Is it requested before: Freddie is having an obsession with everything yellow. Joan doesn't know if it's cute or disturbing

Literally the first time Joan met Freddie, she was wearing a gorgeous yellow summer dress, and Joan immediately thought that she looked radiant in yellow.

Freddie clearly thought so too, considering that she wore a lot of yellow clothes.

She owned every kind of clothing in yellow, from dresses to tank tops and sweaters, jumpsuits and blouses, and she looked gorgeous in every single one of them.

She had a truly hideous, plastic yellow hoop earring, that Joan wished would just burn in Hell, because it was honest to God awful.

But Freddie loved her yellow, and who was Joan to deny her anything?

It was a little weird, though. It wasn’t just the clothes: she bought yellow silk bedsheets, and kept nagging Joan that she wanted to paint the walls yellow.

“What’s wrong with white?” Joan asked, sighing when Freddie strolled in with a bucket of yellow paint.

“Nothing.” Freddie said, grinning.

“Except, it would look better in yellow!”

Joan rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t help a fond little smile.

Sometimes, Freddie’s obsession with yellow was a little strange, but it was also pretty cute at the same time.


	72. I Didn't Expect Her To Flirt Back

Anonymous asked: Deacury with “So you ran away like a fucking coward?” “I didn’t expect her to flirt back!”

“So you ran away like a fucking coward?”

“I didn’t expect her to flirt back, okay?” Freddie whined, her cheeks turning crimson red.

Regina chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. “Oh, Freddie. You are a miserable loser.”

“I know.” Freddie groaned, burying her face in her hands.

“She seemed so quiet, but then she just pulled this line on me that basically made my panties drop, and now I don’t know what to do!”

Regina chuckled, patting her on the back gently.

“It’s easy. Go back, and ask her out. Obviously, if Joan flirted back, that means she’s into you.”

“But how should I do that?” Freddie sighed, feeling her cheeks heat up even more.

“She’s so cute, and she’s hot, and full of surprises, and I don’t know how…”

Regina cleared her throat very loudly, staring at a point behind Freddie’s shoulder, and Freddie’s heart dropped.

“She’s standing behind me, isn’t she?” She whispered, and Regina nodded.

Freddie turned around, turning red to the tips of her ears as she came face to face with a grinning Joan.

“Hey, Freddie.” Joan purred, giving her a look that made Freddie go weak in the knees right away.

Regina quietly scurried away, smirking under her nose all the while, and Freddie gave a nervous laugh, looking back up at Joan.

Joan’s grin widened, and Freddie knew she was totally fucked.


	73. Just One Kind of Stimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: clit massage, squirting

Anonymous asked: Freddie's girlfriend makes her squirt just by clit stimulation

Freddie felt like she was going to fall apart if she doesn’t get to come soon.

Her clit was swollen and oversensitive under Joan’s clever fingers, and she couldn’t stop whining, canting her hips back against Joan’s hand.

Joan was intent on making her squirt, so she kept working on her all day, relentlessly toying with her clit, her breath hot against Freddie’s face.

“I can’t… Not like this…” Freddie whimpered, her body trembling.

“You need to put them inside, I…”

“You will come like this.” Joan demanded, nipping at Freddie’s earlobe with her teeth.

“I know you can, Kitten.”

Freddie squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on the feeling only. She really wanted to satisfy Joan, and if it meant coming all over her hand, she could do that.

She bucked her hips back, moaning as Joan pinched her clit between two of her fingers, rolling the sensitive nub.

Freddie was gushing more and more, and her muscles kept tensing: she was getting close, she only needed a little more…

Joan pinched her clit harder, and that was it: Freddie came with a scream, drenching Joan’s hand with her arousal, gushing in waves.

“Amazing.” Joan cooed, licking Freddie’s wetness off her fingers with a satisfied purr.


	74. Who's The Strongest?

Anonymous asked: Deacury having a competition to discover who’s the strongest, of course is Joan but she lets Freddie win because she loves when Freddie smiles like a kid (even if that means make her ego bigger lmao)

The pout on Freddie’s face when Joan pinned her down to the bed was positively adorable, and Joan couldn’t resist kissing it off her lips.

“It’s not fair.” Freddie huffed, trying to wriggle out from under Joan.

“What?” Joan teased, laying her full weight down on Freddie, making her squeak.

“That I’m stronger than you?”

Freddie gave a whine, and Joan laughed, kissing the tip of her nose.

They have been play-wrestling all throughout the afternoon, and poor Freddie always ended up under Joan, pretty much crushed under her strong arms.

On one hand, Joan definitely liked to have Freddie under her for obvious reasons, and on the other, she hated to see that genuinely sad expression on her face.

So, she did what any good girlfriend would do, and loosened her grip on Freddie’s wrists.

That gave her enough leverage to roll them over, and Freddie straddled her hips with a smug look, grinning down at Joan.

“It seems like I’m stronger, after all.” Freddie teased, and Joan shrugged, giving her a smile.

“You definitely are. The strongest Kitten.”

Freddie stuck her nose in the air triumphantly, and Joan chuckled, laying back against the pillow to admire the proud look on her girlfriend’s face.

They both knew who was really the strongest one, but Joan would happily let Freddie indulge any time.


	75. The Birthday Present

Anonymous asked: For Freddie’s birthday Joan gives her a little cat to take care of and Freddie almost cry

Joan spent a lot of time trying to figure out what to give Freddie on her birthday: she knew that she would probably be happy, no matter what she gets, but Joan wanted to make it special.

When she stumbled upon an animal shelter on the way home, she immediately knew just what she should give her girlfriend.

The cat was a tiny, scruffy thing, trembling in Joan’s arms all the way home, and Joan’s heart melted. She wasn’t exactly a cat person, but even she couldn’t resist this baby.

Freddie was sketching something when she got home, laying on her belly on the floor, her face covered in kohl.

She looked up and gasped when she spotted Joan, rising to her feet quickly and rushing over to her.

“Oh my God.” Freddie gasped, petting the tiny ears of the kitten.

“Who is this baby?”

“Your birthday present.” Joan said softly, and Freddie’s eyes widened, her cheeks going pink in excitement.

“Really?” She asked, her eyes lighting up, and Joan grinned.

“Yes. Happy Birthday, love.”

Freddie squealed, kissing Joan on the lips sweetly before scooping the kitten up in her arms, cradling it against her chest.

“Thank you, Joan.” Freddie said, smiling at her girlfriend over the cat’ head.

“I’m going to take such good care of him.”

Joan nodded, her face nearly aching with her smile.

It was obvious, that she picked the best present for Freddie.


	76. Yellow Roses

Anonymous asked: Joan wants to impress Freddie for their first wedding anniversary. She gets to work buying tons of yellow roses which are Freddie's favorite. And makes a huge ass bouquet for her which is massive and barely fits through the door.

It was a very important date, and so Joan wanted to go all out: after all, celebrating a year of being happily married to the most perfect woman on planet Earth required a big gift!

So, she did what every happy wife would, and made the biggest bouqet ever known to mankind for Freddie.

She sneaked out of their house to make sure Freddie wouldn’t sniff out what she was planning, then she trodded away to the florist to get the bouqet done.

“Yellow roses.” Joan replied to the florist’s question, grinning from ear to ear.

“As many yellow roses as possible.”

In the end, even Joan was surprised how huge the bouqet turned out: she wasn’t exactly weak, but it was hard to carry them up the stairs.

And, she didn’t count with the fact that she wouldn’t fit through the door with them.

Freddie eventually heard her huffing and swearing, and she went to see what the fuss was about; Joan couldn’t see her face because of the roses, but she could hear her delighted gasp.

“Oh, Joan.” Freddie cooed, petting the delicate petals with a dreamy smile.

“This is gorgeous!”

“Happy Anniversary, Kitten.” Joan laughed from behind the roses, finally managing to get through the door.

Once she was inside, Freddie pulled her into a deep kiss, grinning against her lips all the while.

“I love them.” Freddie cooed, and Joan grinned proudly.

Now, they will only have to find a vase that would fit that many flowers.

Admittedly, not an easy task, but nothing could ruin Joan’s happiness as she watched her wife losing her mind over the flowers she picked for her.


	77. A Basket of Kittens

Anonymous asked: Freddie brings home with a basket of kittens. Joan looks shocked at this they already have three fully grown cats and a toddler. How can they mange six kittens?

Joan really hoped that the loud meowing sound was only a figment of her imagination - but she soon had to find out, that it was very much real.

She groaned when she saw Freddie cheerfully walking through the door, holding a big basket and looking like the proudest Mum, grinning fit to burst.

“Freddie, no…” Joan whined, but Freddie just giggled, plopping down next to her on the couch, careful of the basket.

“Look at them, darling.” Freddie cooed, gesturing at the six kittens who kept wailing.

“Look at them, and tell me you wouldn’t want them!”

Okay, Joan had a hard time arguing with that: the kittens were tiny and absolutely adorable, and you would have had to be heartless not to melt at those eyes.

Joan glanced towards the corner where their three cats laid in their beds, staring at the new kittens suspiciously.

Their fourth cat, a teenager with endless curiosity hopped on the bed, sniffing at the basket.

“That’s a lot of cats like this.” Joan pointed out, gently pulling their cat back when he nearly fell into the basket.

“Are you sure we could handle that many?”

“Of course.” Freddie said simply, giving a look that meant that it was obvious, thank you very much.

“We are the best Mummys ever, of course we could handle them!” Freddie announced, picking up the tiniest kitten and showering it in kisses.

Joan couldn’t help but melt at the sight. Alright, when Freddie put it that way… Maybe they could try.


	78. Surprisingly Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, dirty talk, hair-pulling

Anonymous asked: Deacury Freddie didn’t think that Joan in the bed was such a savage and a boss because she’s usually so shy and Freddie is surprised but she’s ofc don’t complain about that too much

Joan seemed so quiet, almost shy often, that honestly, Freddie just couldn’t imagine her being too dominant. After all, she was blushing whenever Freddie so much as smiled at her!

But it seemed like she was very, very wrong.

She was currently on all fours, getting pounded within an inch of her life, clawing at the sheets helplessly as Joan fucked into her like an absolute animal.

“You like this, you little slut?” Joan drawled, grabbing onto Freddie’s hair and yanking her head back, making her whine.

“You like it when I fuck you hard? Tell me!”

She gave Freddie’s ass a harsh slap, making her keen and buck her hips back onto the thick strap Joan was wearing.

“I do!” Freddie cried, fucking back on the dildo desperately. “I really do!”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Joan grinned, grabbing her hips so hard that Freddie had no doubts she would leave marks.

Joan picked up her pace, fucking into her even faster, aiming her hips to grind directly into Freddie’s G-spot, and Freddie wasn’t proud of the high-pitched whine that left her throat.

“I’m gonna make sure you won’t be able to walk for a week.” Joan growled, sinking her teeth into Freddie’s neck, sucking a possessive mark into the sensitive skin.

Freddie couldn’t reply this time, just moaned and panted, taking everything that Joan gave her, her body rocked from the hard thrusts.

Joan slipped a hand under her torso and pinched a nipple, giving it a twist that made Freddie’s eyes water, her body rocking back onto Joan’s strap on her own accord, chasing her orgasm.

“That’s it, take it.” Joan cooed, giving a thrust that made Freddie see stars.

She howled as she came, body twitching and trembling as Joan continued fucking into her oversensitive body, making her skin break out in goosebumps.

She must have blacked out, because when she next opened her eyes, Joan was laying next to, grinning down at her smugly.

Well, Freddie was sure that she really won’t be able to wall for a while, and that her girlfriend was not shy or sweet when it came to sex, at all.


	79. God, Don't Listen Here Now

Anonymous asked: Joan is a young nun and as she was meant to deliver some sweets to an elderly woman she runs into Freddie. And she falls hard for the young Indian woman forgetting what she was taught.

Freddie was everything Joan wasn’t: free and happy, in love with life, looking around with such gorgeous innocence, that it made Joan’s heart melt the moment she met her.

“Can I have some of that chocolate?” Freddie teased, flashing her cute overbite at Joan, making her heart pound faster.

“I’m not supposed to give it to you.” Joan stammered, suddenly hating herself when Freddie pouted.

“I thought Christians liked to give.” Freddie said, nodding at the cross hanging around Joan’s neck.

“But okay, if it’s really such a bother…”

She looked up at Joan with her puppy eyes, and she could feel all her misconceptions and boundaries crumble.

She wasn’t supposed to, she knew that. The priest and the older nuns all said that the desire of the flesh was sinful, that you shouldn’t mix with anyone who wasn’t Catholic, and lusting after a fellow woman or a fellow man was a horrendous sin.

And yet, Joan couldn’t feel ashamed as she looked into those gorgeous eyes, as she watched those plump lips moving, as her eyes fell to the girl’s ample breasts.

“Maybe I could give you one.” Joan offered, reaching into her basket and handing it to Freddie, making her squeal.

“Thank you so much.” Freddie grinned, and Joan couldn’t help but smile back.

She watched as Freddie ate the fudge happily, sending Joan a wink as she was finished, and Joan felt herself blush.

She hoped God couldn’t hear her thoughts when she got flustered over Freddie licking chocolate off her fingers.

It was better if He didn’t hear anything, that Joan was thinking right now.


	80. Unfuck You

Anonymous asked: After a fight Freddie tries to apologise to Joan but it’s just like “Yeah, unfuck you.»

Joan wanted to stay mad- after all, that wasn’t a very thoughtful apology.

But at the same time, it was kind of funny.

Freddie stood before her, wringing her hands, and Joan waited, tapping her fingers against the arm of her chair expectantly.

“Okay, so…” Freddie started, tilting her head to the side as she was thinking.

“I guess… I’m not mad anymore. So, unfuck you, or whatever.”

Joan stared, looking for any sign of this being a joke- but it seemed like Freddie was serious, waiting for her reply patiently.

Joan couldn’t help but burst out laughing, her eyes stinging with tears as she doubled over, slapping her knee.

“You’re impossible.” She wheezed, and Freddie gave a nervous little giggle.

“I’m not very good at apologies.” Freddie admitted, and Joan shook her head, reaching her hand out to her.

“Come here, asshole.”

She pulled Freddie into her lap, gently bopping her on the nose, making her squint.

“Unfuck you too.” Joan said softly, making Freddie laugh.


	81. God, Don't Listen Here Now Part 2

Anonymous asked: Can we get more nun Joan and Freddie's little rendezvous together?

“More chocolate?”

Joan laughed softly, sitting down next to Freddie on the grass. She pulled back the little clothing that covered her basket, making Freddie squeal happily.

“You really know how to make a girl feel special.” Freddie cooed, grabbing a fudge and biting into it with a happy noise.

Joan watched as she ate, so happy and carefree, and she couldn’t help it when her heart ached a little.

She wanted to be this free, this happy about a piece of chocolate - and yet, it was hard to find anything to be happy about. Her parents said that being close to God will fill her with happiness, but she didn’t feel any of that.

All she felt was shame, because she was always taught to feel ashamed for everything she enjoyed.

Freddie, though, she didn’t seem to have that. She enjoyed her life to the max, not apologizing to anyone, and Joan wanted to experience what that felt like.

“What is it like, being so happy?” Joan blurted out, causing Freddie to stop her munching with a confused look.

“I’m not always happy.” Freddie admitted, her eyes softening when she saw Joan’s expression.

“Are you not happy?”

Joan shook her head, fiddling with the cross around her neck, and Freddie sighed.

“You should be.” She said softly, reaching into the basket again. “You deserve to be happy.”

“Right.” Joan said, taking in the sight of Freddie, going through the basket with an almost childish excitement, and her heart swell. There was one thing that made her happy, and she was currently stuffing her face with sweets.

“I deserve to be happy.” Joan repeated, and Freddie gave her a thumbs up.


	82. God, Don't Listen Here Now Part 3

Anonymous asked: aaah please please please more nun Jo and Fred!! they make my heart go woosh

Joan’s eyes drifted to Freddie’s plump lips, and she blushed, feeling her heart race immediately.

They were so close now, their breaths mingling; she could feel the warmth radiating off Freddie’s body, and it made her tingle all over.

“You’re thinking.” Freddie stated, smiling at Joan’s little frown.

“Or are you praying?”

Joan chuckled, lightly swatting at Freddie who giggled, playfully catching her hand. Joan’s cheeks turned red as Freddie placed her hand on her hip.

“Is it weird for you to touch me?” Freddie asked when she felt Joan’s fingers trembling against her skin. “Do you hate it?”

“No.” Joan admitted, and it almost felt like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders by saying that out loud. It wasn’t uncomfortable to be around Freddie, at all.

“So, what were you thinking about?” Freddie asked, and Joan’s heart thudded hard again.

“You.” Joan breathed, her mouth working on autopilot before she could catch herself.

“Me?” Freddie asked softly, and Joan nodded, moving just an inch closer.

“I was thinking about kissing you.” Joan blurted out, turning red to the tips of her ears. “Would that be a sin?”

Freddie shook her head, lacing their fingers together with a little smile.

“For me, it’s not. The question is, do you care about what your people say, or what you feel more?”

Joan didn’t reply: instead, she surged forward, pressing their lips together, knocking the wind out of Freddie.

She tasted amazing: her lips were soft and sweet, and Joan simply couldn’t get enough of them.

And the best thing?

It didn’t feel like a sin at all.


	83. God, Don't Listen Here Now Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, semi-public sex

Anonymous asked: More Nun Joan and Freddie! Like Joan has her first time with Freddie in the church's vestry (church storing room). Or something like that.

Freddie could see that Joan was hesitating, hovering above Freddie’s body with an uncertain look. She reached up to touch her cheek, making her look up.

“We don’t have to do it.” Freddie promised, giving her a small smile. “I’m fine if we just keep kissing.”

Joan shook her head, taking a deep breath and leaning down to plant a soft kiss onto Freddie’s lips.

“I want to taste you.” Joan said, looking down at Freddie’s bare body, her eyes turning dark with hunger.

“I want to make you feel good, like how you made me.”

Freddie nodded, pulling her back into a kiss, caressing Joan’s back comfortingly until she fully relaxed.

She gasped as Joan made her way down her body, dipping between her legs and giving her clit an uncertain lick.

She tangled her fingers in Joan’s hair, pulling her closer and grinding up against her face ever so gently, not wanting to overwhelm her.

Joan seemed eager, sucking her clit into her mouth with a little moan, causing Freddie to whimper.

“I should be quiet, but you’re making it hard for me.” Freddie chuckled breathlessly, gasping when Joan pushed her tongue inside her.

She was a little uncertain, her rhythm a little all over the place, but she was eager and perceptive, twisting her tongue in a way that made Freddie’s back arch.

Joan gripped onto Freddie’s thighs and flung them over her shoulders as she started licking into her faster, letting out content little moans and hums all the while.

Freddie had to stuff a hand into her mouth to stifle her moan as she came, her body twitching as Joan kept licking her oversensitive clit.

“Was I good?” Joan asked, looking back at Freddie with a smile, and Freddie nodded, patting her on the head gently.

“Very good. Now, let’s get out of here before the priest finds us.”


	84. God, Don't Listen Here Now Part 4

Anonymous asked: Nun Joan has to decide whether to run off with Freddie or stay with her sisters as the church officials want to relocate a group of them to a new Catholic church.

Joan watched as her sisters started packing her stuff, and she felt a stab of pain in her heart.

She felt torn: a part of her wanted to listened to the duty calling, of obliging and following them like she always did, and there was an other part, that kept crying after Freddie.

How could she leave her behind? She meant so much to her. Freddie showed her that she didn’t have to follow orders blindly, that she was her own person, that she was free. Freddie taught her that she didn’t have to be ashamed.

She looked at the priest, and felt something inside, something very similar to anger, rise. They were the reason she couldn’t be happy. They held her back. All they said was telling her that she was dirty, a sinner, shaming her back into a corner instead of lifting her spirits like they promised.

If that was their way of being close to God, then Joan didn’t want anything to do with Him.

She tore the cross off her neck and threw it at the ground, making everyone gasp. She didn’t care: they were outraged over everything, anyway.

*

She scooped Freddie up in her arms and twirled her around, making her shriek and trying to grab at Joan’s shoulder so she wouldn’t fall off.

“You… You stayed!” Freddie breathed, and Joan grinned, gently lowering her to the ground.

“I did. I realized I’m better off without them.”

“And what made you realize that?” Freddie asked softly, and Joan chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose.

“You, of course. There was no way I would leave you for them.”

Freddie grinned brightly, wrapping her arms around Joan’s neck and pulling her into a deep kiss that made her head spin.

No matter what the people at the church said, this kiss right here lifted her spirits way more than anything they did back there.


	85. Sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nipple-play, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Joan sexting?

“What are you wearing?”

“Seriously? That’s so typical.”

“Well, I gotta make do somehow when I can’t see you. So, tell me.”

Freddie rolled her eyes, but she started typing nonetheless.

“One of your t-shirts, actually. And nothing underneath. ;)”

“You like smelling like me, huh? So that everyone knows you’re mine…”

Freddie swallowed. Okay, maybe this was going to end up being quite interesting, after all. She was never too big on sexting- she preferred the actual thing-, but hey, it was worth a try, right?

“Yeah…” she replied, squirming. How the hell could Joan turn her on just by texting!?

“Good. Pull up your shirt.”

Freddie let out a breathless laugh, shaking her head at the text. Joan couldn’t even see her, what was the point?

But there was a part of her that was really, really into this, and she obeyed before she could stop herself.

“I did.” She announced, and Joan sent a heart emoji in response.

“Great. Now play with your breasts.”

Freddie drew in a sharp breath, feeling herself get wet at the casual command.

“Do you want me to send you a pic?”

“No.” Joan wrote. “Just tell me how it feels.”

Freddie hummed, her hand slipping under her shirt (well, Joan’s shirt) as if on autopilot, pinching a quickly hardening nipple.

“It feels great.” Freddie wrote, feeling herself turn crimson red. “I wish you would do it for me instead.”

“Tell me more.” Joan wrote after a second of hesitation, and Freddie had the very vivid mental image of her girlfriend touching herself.

“My nipples are so fucking sensitive… I think I could come just by you playing with them. It feels so good… I want you here right now.”

“I would suck on them if I were there. And I would finger you real good. Make you whimper.”

Freddie moaned, twisting her nipple harshly, her hips bucking forward against nothing on their own accord.

“And I would drop to my knees and eat you out, worship you like you deserve…” Freddie typed, her hand shaking as she was getting more and more aroused.

“Shit, baby. I miss you. I can’t wait to be home with you.”

“Miss you too.” Freddie whimpered before she realized Joan couldn’t hear it, so she typed it.

“Maybe I could wear that lingerie for you when you get home.”

“If I see you in that, I will rip it right off, Freddie ;)”

“Please do…” Freddie wrote, slipping a hand between her legs to finally touch her aching clit.

She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them again, there was another message from Joan.

“On second thought, can you send a pic?”

Freddie laughed, and happily did it for her.


	86. Scary Zip-Lining

Anonymous asked: Freddie and her girlfriend go zip lining. Freddie has a phobia of heights and is petrified, screaming all the time. Her girlfriend finds it funny at first, but after she sees how shaken Freddie actually is by the whole experience, she apologized and comforted her.

Joan only realized how terrified Freddie was after they returned to the ground, and she noticed how hard she was shaking.

“Shit.” Joan said, pulling Freddie into her arms, squeezing her close.

“I didn’t realize you were so scared…”

Freddie let out a shaky breath, holding onto Joan for dear life even though she was safe now; her legs were still shaking.

“I’m so sorry that I laughed at you.” Joan said, feeling awfully guilty.

She thought Freddie screaming bloody murder all the way was kind of funny at first: Freddie never told her that she was so scared of heights, and so Joan didn’t realize how serious this was.

But now, as Freddie was trembling in her arms, she felt awful.

“Can you forgive me, love?” Joan asked, brushing Freddie’s hair out of her face gently.

Freddie nodded, letting out another shaky breath, and Joan kissed her forehead.

“How about we drink some hot chocolate?” Joan offered, and Freddie smiled, letting Joan lead her away.

If there was one thing for sure, it was that Joan will never take Freddie zip-lining again.


	87. Slow And Steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Something simple: Joan fucks Freddie with her fingers, softly, lingering on the clit with her thumb and letting her taste a hint of fingers. She likes the wet sound of Freddie's pussy 🤭

The obscene squelching sound made Freddie blush deeply, but Joan didn’t seem to mind- in fact, the breathless little laugh sounded positively delighted.

“Oh, you like this, don’t you?” Joan teased, slipping in a second finger and scissoring them, coaxing a little whine out of Freddie.

“More.” Freddie gasped, pushing her hips into Joan’s hand needily, but she just tutted, showing no sign of speeding up.

“We’re going to do it slow tonight.” Joan said, hooking her fingers until she bumped into Freddie’s G-spot, making her cry out.

“I’m going to take you there very, very slowly. Can you be patient?”

Freddie huffed. She didn’t want to be patient, but Joan’s voice was a perfect mix of gentle and commanding, and her fingers felt so good inside her, and so she nodded, making Joan smile proudly.

Joan placed her thumb against Freddie’s clit, rubbing it in slow, but intense circles, and Freddie had to will herself not to start fucking herself on her fingers like an animal.

“I love how fucking wet you are.” Joan mused, pulling her fingers all the way out to tease Freddie’s entrance, grinning when she gushed over her fingertips.

“Mhm, just like that.” Joan grinned. She kept playing with Freddie’s clit, flicking and rubbing the sensitive nub until Freddie was shaking, her thighs falling further open, inviting her back in.

Joan had mercy on her and slipped her fingers inside, making Freddie let out s relieved little moan, clamping down around the digits inside her.

Joan kept her promise, and fingered her almost agonizinly slowly, her thumb constantly applying pressure to her clit until Freddie drenched her entire hand.

Freddie eventually came with a shuddering gasp, her body twitching as Joan fucked her through it gently.

Joan pulled her fingers out, teasingly flicking Freddie’s clit one last time, and making her let out an oversensitive little whine.

“Gorgeous.” Joan breathed, and Freddie gave her a blissed-out smile.


	88. Wrong Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: anal fingering, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Prompt: "I don't think that's the hole you think it is." 😳

Freddie bit down on her lip as Joan kept trailing kisses over her neck, nipping at the soft skin. She couldn’t believe it: finally, finally, her crush made a move on her.

And considering that Joan’s hand was now inside her panties, it was safe to assume they were just about to have sex.

“That good?” Joan asked, rubbing Freddie’s clit with her thumb. Freddie let out a shuddering gasp, bucking her hips up into Joan’s hand.

“You’re doing really good.” Freddie promised, circling her hips against the touch needily.

She swore under her breath as Joan’s fingers slipped lower, trailing through her wetness, so close, almost there…

Oh.

Freddie’s mouth fell open, but no sound came out. To say that she was surprised, was an understatement. It didn’t exactly hurt, it was just one finger, but it was pumping in and out of her ass without lube, and without warning.

She suddenly remembered that Joan uttered “This is my first time with a girl” against her lips when they started making out. This made so much sense.

“I don’t think that’s the hole you think it is.” Freddie said quietly, gently grabbing Joan’s wrist to stop her.

Joan looked confused for a second, then she went pale, her eyes so wide that it nearly made Freddie laugh.

“God, I’m… I’m sorry.” Joan stammered, abruptly pulling it and making Freddie hiss.

“Uhm… It’s okay.” Freddie said, going for a soft tone when she noticed the horrified look on Joan’s face.

“Hey.” She said, gently cupping her cheeks. “Joan, it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay.” Joan groaned, burying her face in her hands miserably. “I accidentally fucked your ass!”

Freddie couldn’t help but snort at the wording of that. She pryed Joan’s hands away, leaning in to rub their noses together.

“It wasn’t even that bad.” Freddie said, winking. “But I want your fingers somewhere else, and I want to help you.”

Joan nodded eagerly, and Freddie smirked, grabbing her hand and leading it back between her legs, aligning Joan’s fingers with her - right - entrance.

“Can you feel it?” Freddie asked softly, and Joan nodded, the fire sparkling up again in her eyes.

“Yeah.” She breathed, pushing a finger inside and making Freddie moan.

“I’m gonna make you feel real good now.” Joan promised, thrusting in again, and Freddie sighed happily, leaning back and spreading her legs wider.

“Oh, I can tell.”


	89. Seduction Failed

Anonymous asked: Joan tries to be seductive but she slips and falls out of bed. Freddie laughs and helps her back up?

Joan landed on her ass with an embarrassing squeak, her cheeks turning crimson red quickly. She managed to yank the entire duvet off too, leaving her girlfriend completely bare on the bed.

“Oh shit,” Freddie giggled, peeking over the edge of the bed, “are you alright, darling?”

“Sure.” Joan huffed, rubbing her sore bottom. These hardwood floors weren’t the best for her naked butt.

“Are you hurt?”

“No, it’s just my pride.” Joan sighed, and Freddie tutted, her eyes full of love as she peered down at her girlfriend.

“You’re such a little idiot.” Freddie cooed. She reached out her hand for Joan. “Come on.”

“I guess maybe I should leave you to be the more seductive one.” Joan chuckled, letting Freddie help her up and back on the bed.

“It’s not really my style. Just look at all this chaos.”

Freddie giggled, pulling Joan back until she was lying down, and her girlfriend was hovering above her.

“You know, I appreciated the effort. I still do.” Freddie purred, sending Joan a little wink. That finally made Joan smirk too, the embarrassment replaced with interest.

“You do?”

Freddie nodded, pulling Joan into a deep kiss.

Despite the funny beginning, they still managed to have an absolutely perfect night together.


	90. Guilt

Anonymous asked: Freddie/Joan, Joan's guilt due to purity culture

Most often, Joan could breathe- sometimes she almost forgot that what she was doing was considered a sin by her background.

In other moments, guilt came crashing down heavily.

That guilt went both ways - on one hand, she felt like she did something unspeakable, due to what everyone kept telling her around her, and on the other, she felt like she was letting Freddie down by dwelling on it.

It felt like she could never really win.

“I’m sorry.” She sighed, rubbing at her cheeks in frustration. Those voices inside her head were particularly loud today, making her unable to focus on anything else.

Freddie tutted, shuffling closer to her on the bed. She dropped a kiss onto Joan’s shoulder before leaning her head on it.

“It’s okay.” She said, rubbing Joan’s back comfortingly. “I know it’s hard.”

She cupped Joan’s jaw, gently turning her face towards herself.

“But you know that what they keep saying is rubbish, right?”

“Of course.” Joan said, lacing her fingers together with Freddie’s. “I know it’s just bigoted bullshit. But sometimes it just…it still feels like they have power over me.”

“I know.” Freddie said softly. She swung her legs over Joan’s thighs, seating herself on her lap and pressing their foreheads together.

“But you will heal one day. One day, you will be able to let go of those horrible notions. And on that day, we can both finally breathe.”

Joan nodded, winding her arms around Freddie’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Thank you for being patient with me.” She said quietly. Freddie nodded with a smile, kissing her on the forehead.

“Of course. I’ll always be here for you.”


	91. Experienced And Inexperienced Mothers

Anonymous asked: Freddie struggles to raise her son alone and Joan shows her the ropes and they fall in love?

“I don’t really know what I’m doing.” Freddie admitted with a sigh, rocking her baby as he wailed.

Joan gave her a soft smile, offering to take the baby. Freddie nodded gratefully; she was so exhausted, it was heartbreaking to watch.

“You know, we always joked that I’ll give birth, and she will raise the kid.” Freddie chuckled bitterly. “Guess that didn’t work out.”

“I’m so sorry, Freddie.” Joan said, gently squeezing her hand. “You deserve so much better than someone who pressures you into getting pregnant and then fucking right off.”

Freddie hummed, watching as her son immediately calmed in Joan’s arms, burrowing into her warmth.

“How?” Freddie asked, shaking her head in disbelief. “You’re a single mother of six. Just… How?”

Joan laughed softly, making Freddie’s baby giggle too.

“Years and practice, I guess. Look, Freddie, if you want, I can help.”

Freddie’s eyes immediately lit up, looking so hopeful that Joan could have seriously kissed her. Not that because she was in love with her friend or anything…

“Please.” Freddie sighed, leaning her head on Joan’s shoulder. “I’ll give anything for some help.”

Joan smiled, brushing her hair out of her face with her free hand, and Freddie leaned into her touch.

“I’ll do it for free.” She said with a wink, and Freddie laughed.

*

Joan kept her promise: she came over a lot, teaching Freddie everything she has known from experience. She taught her how to properly breatsfeed (poor thing was an absolute mess in that area), and then how to switch to solids, how to put the baby down for a nap without him screaming five seconds later.

And a few things have changed in the meantime.

Their greetings were longer, the hugs tighter, and their hearts beat faster whenever they met. They shared too many meaningful looks over the baby’s crib for it to be just friendly.

And when Joan tentatively pressed her lips to Freddie’s one night, Freddie eagerly kissed her back, wrapping her arms around Joan’s neck.

“I love you.” Freddie whispered against her lips, her cheeks pink. “It’s not just the inexperienced, grateful mother talking. I… Really do love you.”

“I love you too.” Joan smiled, gently laying Freddie back on the couch, hovering over her.

“And it’s not just the experienced mother talking.”

Freddie laughed, pulling her into another kiss.

They ended up with seven kids, after all- but by that time, they were both experienced enough to handle it.

And by that time, they were so in love, that it would have got them through anything.


	92. In Vino Veritas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Freddie spilling some wine down her big tits and Joan drinking it while fingering her

This, right here, was the absolute height of luxury, and no one could tell them otherwise.

Both of them pretty much felt like they were in Heaven, indulging in each other and other aphrodisiacs, utterly debauched and high on ecstasy.

Joan licked a drop of wine clinging to Freddie’s nipple eagerly, and her girlfriend let out a soft hum, carding her fingers through her hair.

“God, Joan.” Freddie moaned, her hips shuddering as Joan’s long fingers brushed against her G-spot, sending sparks racing up her spine.

“You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” Joan breathed, intoxicated on the taste of wine and Freddie’s skin.

“Absolutely divine.”

“I’m a lustful creature, we all know that.” Freddie laughed breathlessly, the sound turning into a moan as Joan scissored her fingers inside her, stretching her deliciously.

“More wine, darling?”

Joan nodded with a smirk. Freddie poured some more onto her chest, and Joan watched as the rich liquid trickled down between the mounds of Freddie’s breasts.

She leaned in to lick it off, unable to resist nibbling at a sensitive nipple. Freddie whined softly, pushing her chest into Joan’s face.

Joan could swear the wine tasted even sweeter like that, drunk from between a pair of plush, generous breasts: she buried her face between them, licking and kissing over the sweet, slightly sticky skin.

“Joan…” Freddie whimpered, squeezing around her fingers. From the way she was throbbing and gushing around her, Joan could tell she was getting close.

“I’ve got you.” Joan whispered, placing another kiss onto Freddie’s chest as she sped up inside her, fucking into her faster.

Freddie kept panting above her, louder in volume due to being a little tipsy from the wine she also stole drops from, and Joan’s own arousal was nearly unbearable between her own legs.

She thrusted into Freddie’s G-spot repeatedly, wanting more of those delicious sounds. Freddie’s hand was shaking so badly, she managed to spill wine everywhere, but Joan didn’t care: she drunk it all up hungrily.

This really was Heaven, no doubt about it.


	93. New Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Joan fucks Freddie with a new strap-on ✨🤭

“Do you think you can take it?” Joan teased, thrusting her fingers in and out of Freddie gently. “It’s big.”

“Don’t underestimate me, darling.” Freddie huffed, spreading her legs wider apart. She squeezed around Joan’s fingers greedily, letting out an impatient whine.

“Come on. Fuck me with it.”

“Someone’s very bossy today.” Joan grinned, but she stopped teasing her girlfriend: she gently pulled out her fingers, aligning the head of the toy with Freddie’s entrance.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Joan warned her softly, and Freddie nodded, biting her lip as Joan started pushing in.

The stretch burned a little; it was a much bigger dildo than what Freddie was used to, and she whined a little as it slipped in.

“Relax.” Joan cooed, gently pinching Freddie’s nipples to take her mind off the pain. Soon enough, Freddie dilated around her beautifully, letting her in.

“Oh.” Freddie breathed, flushing a deep red. “It’s really big.”

“Told you so.” Joan grinned, gently thrusting forward, making Freddie let out a soft moan.

“Feels good?”

Freddie couldn’t reply, as she felt the next thrust practically in her core. Joan was so deep inside her, grinding the toy against her sweet spot agonizingly slow.

“Faster.” Freddie whined, bucking her hips up. Joan played cruel with her for a few seconds, just staying still and letting Freddie fuck herself on the strap, enjoying the view.

She suddenly grabbed Freddie’s thighs and threw them over her shoulders, nearly folding her girlfriend in half. She sat back on her heels as she started going faster, punching the air out of Freddie.

“Fuck!” Freddie cried out, grabbing onto the sheets for support as Joan truly started pounding her.

She was so full, stretched wide around the girth of the toy, Joan’s fingers digging into her skin, and Freddie was on cloud nine, her eyes closed in bliss.

The bed kept hitting the wall with every thrust - the neighbours won’t be happy about that-, but Freddie couldn’t care: she could only focus on the feeling of being fucked so well, that primal hunger inside her finally quenched.

“Shit… I’m gonna come soon!” Freddie wailed, and Joan took it as encouragment, going even faster until Freddie could barely breathe.

She came with a scream after Joan gave a particularly harsh thrust straight into her G-spot, her back arching off the bed.

Freddie needed several moments to come down from her high, panting as Joan gently pulled out, removing the strap-on and throwing it to the side.

“So, how did we like the new toy?” Joan grinned, and Freddie gave a breathless laugh in response.


	94. Secret Affairs

Anonymous asked: Maylor and deacury both having a secret relationship because they don’t want it to fuck up the band. Until one day Freddie and Joan searching some private room walking in on Reg and Bri making out. Idiots all of them

To think they ever made any sort of attempt at hiding it suddenly seemed ridiculous in retrospect, considering both couples went behind each other’s backs to fuck around.

They were all too worried that dating their bandmate would mess up the dynamics within the band, so they all kept it a secret, hoping the other parties won’t notice.

That worked out until one night at a club, when Joan and Freddie decided it was time to go somewhere more private; but the room they had their eye on was occupied by another couple, no other than their own friends.

None of them could speak for several moments: Joan and Freddie stood in the doorway in utter shock, still holding hands, while Regina and Brianna blinked back at them with wide eyes, distracted during removing each other’s clothes half-way.

“Okay, uhm. Awkward.” Regina squeaked, finally remembering that she didn’t have her bra on, and she quickly covered her breasts.

“I guess a big talk is in order.” Brianna agreed, cheeks red from embarrassment. Freddie and Joan couldn’t speak, so they just nodded too, embarrassed from both being discovered and finding out their friends were also having an affair.

*

“Honestly, we shouldn’t have kept it a secret.” Freddie said, now unabashedly seated on Joan’s lap, arms wrapped around the tallee girl’s neck.

“Especially now that we know we weren’t the only ones having secret rendezvous.”

“I never would have thought.” Brianna laughed, absentmindedly playing with Regina’s hair. It felt really good to be able to do that in the open now.

“We all surprised each other, I guess.” Joan laughed, affectionately patting Freddie’s bum.

“But we’re happy for you, guys.”

“Same.” Regina said softly, leaning her head on Brianna’s shoulder. Her eyes lit up, and she grinned at the other couple.

“So, double dates from now on?”

They all laughed, but they all had to admit, it sounded like fun.


	95. Kitten Rescue

Anonymous asked: There's a weird noise that Freddie and Joan hear during a storm outside. Freddie goes to investigate, she goes out with her flashlight. After a few minutes Joan goes to find her. She sees Freddie's light on the ground and Fred surrounded by very soaked kittens.

Joan kind of regretted letting Freddie go out all alone.

They had no idea what was out there- it could have been a fucking burglar for all they knew! - and the thought that Freddie was alone with whatever caused the sound, was not exactly comforting.

Joan shrugged on her jacket and left the house, her heart pounding hard in her chest. She really hoped Freddie was okay; she would have never forgiven herself if something happened to her girlfriend.

Just when she was about to call Freddie’s name, she noticed the light of the flashlight on the ground, as well as the silhouette of her girlfriend.

When she approached her, she noticed what Freddie was staring at: three tiny kittens, soaked and scruffy, trembling as they peeked up at Freddie.

“They made the noise.” Freddie explained, her voice a little choked up as she stared down at the poor Dears.

“I can’t find their Mummy.”

“They seem cold.” Joan said, looking down on the tiny animals. One of them let out a pathetic little sound, and Joan’s heart broke.

So did Freddie’s; she looked near tears, the flashlight wobbling in her trembling hand.

“Can we take them inside?” Freddie asked, looking up at Joan pleadingly. “Please, we can’t leave them out here.”

“Okay, okay.” Joan said with a little sigh, kissing Freddie’s cheek placatingly.

“Let’s do it.”

She took the flashlight from Freddie so she could pick up the kittens, cradling them against her chest tenderly. Joan couldn’t help but smile as Freddie cooed to the cats like they were her own babies.

“It’s all gonna be okay now, Darlings.” Freddie said softly. She looked up at Joan again, smiling. “You have new Mummies now.”

Joan chuckled softly, placing a quick kiss onto Freddie’s cheek before moving to go back inside the house so they could find an old blanket to warm the kittens with.


	96. Stupid First Fight

Anonymous asked: Deacury - their first fight is something really stupid that Brianna and Regina can’t stop laughing making them even more angry

Freddie felt the sudden urge to absolutely deck her friends, right in their stupid, laughing faces. Just how dare they laugh at their misery like that!?

“This is not funny.” Joan huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. This just made Regina and Brianna laugh even harder.

“It is, though.” Regina neighed, tears streaming down her face from laughing. “This is the most ridiculous reason for a fight I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s not ridiculous!” Freddie argued, hands on her hips. She must have looked very funny, because Brianna lost it again.

“Okay, but you literally jumped down each other’s throats over toast?” Brianna wheezed, making Joan roll her eyes.

“Yes, actually. You didn’t see it, Brianna: it was a stale piece of bread!”

“At least I don’t burn it!” Freddie shot back, glaring up at Joan. “You eat black toast!”

“So, what?” Joan huffed. “It’s not my fault you don’t know what good toast looks like.”

“Not fucking black!” Freddie shrieked, making Regina and Brianna keel over with laughter.

Joan narrowed her eyes at them, then she flipped them the bird, grabbing onto Freddie’s hand.

“Let’s leave these idiots.” Joan said angrily. “They don’t understand, anyways.”

“They don’t have to tell me, I know I’m right.” Freddie said simply, fingers linked with Joan’s.

“No, I’m right!” Joan shot back, leaning closer until their lips were only inches from one another.

“You’re annoying.” Freddie huffed, wrapping her arms around Joan’s neck.

“Shut up.” Joan growled, grabbing onto Freddie’s hips, who scowled.

“Make me.”

Joan surged forward and shut her up with a deep kiss, making Freddie gasp in surprise. The other two realized it was their curtain call, and they quickly fled the scene before they had to see something they didn’t want to.

That way, they couldn’t hear Freddie and Joan muttering about the right color of toast against each other’s mouths.


	97. Tight Fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, feederism

Anonymous asked: Freddie has gained a lot of weight. She thinks is not big deal until she realizes she can barely fit in her costume for the IWTBF video. The pairing could be Deacury 👀👀

Something just wasn’t right. Maybe the costume department had messed up her measurements? She could swear that the outfit fit just perfectly at the first fitting.

Now, though, she could barely tug the tight leather skirt over her hips, the material whining and creaking in protest at every single movement, causing Freddie to frown.

Well, maybe she had been snacking a little bit more than usual, but surely not this much…?

No matter how she wanted to deny it, though, it was clear she had outgrown the costume, big time.

“Hey babe, are you re…”

Freddie whipped around, blushing deeply when she spotted Joan in the doorway. Her girlfriend looked like her eyes would fall out of her head anytime as she stared at her.

“Uhm…” Freddie croaked, fiddling with her hair nervously. “I think the costume is… A little small?”

Joan gave a sound like a wounded animal as she approached Freddie on shaky legs. Her hands seemed to be itching to touch her.

Joan would never comment on it, but she did notice the weight gain. It wasn’t something she could easily admit, but she actually found it really hot.

And now Freddie was standing before her, the zipper undone on the tight skirt that was practically suffocating her, her belly and love handles spilling over it, and Joan found it a little hard to function.

“I think it’s perfect.” Joan breathed, grabbing a handful of Freddie’s soft belly and giving it a little jiggle, making her girlfriend blush even deeper.

“You look gorgeous.”

She turned Freddie around so she could inspect her from every angle, and she could barely stop herself from drooling. Freddie used to be such a lithe, frail thing; now her tiny waist was replaced by the softest love handles, her flat stomach with a rounded tummy. Even her thighs were bigger, perfectly accentuated by the skirt.

Joan couldn’t resist raking her hands over all the added softness, letting her fingers sink into it. Freddie was always beautiful, but like this…

“I wouldn’t worry, if I were you.” Joan cooed. She noticed that the pink top hasn’t even reached Freddie’s belly button and she smiled, leaning in to kiss the exposed flesh lovingly.

“I’m gonna call them to get you a bigger size.” Joan promised, kissing the blush on Freddie’s cheeks. Even those were fuller and rounder.

“Until then, aren’t you hungry?”

Freddie hummed thoughtfully, then she smiled and nodded, letting Joan’s hands continue their journey over her body.

“Now that you mention it…a little bit.” She said, and Joan’s grin widened.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests about fem!Queen on my blog, bambirexwrites, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
